Rebooting a Life
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: Rewrite of What Life Shouldn't Feel like. Same old, same old, blah, blah, Ty & Friends are going to life with a group of people in the woods. Or so you think. What's different about this one? And who are these new people that keep showing up! Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1: Desperation

**Not dead. Not yet amigo.**

My name's Ty, Ty Renegada. I called myself that since I can remember, and most people call me that. But my last name isn't what's all weird. I'm a pokemorph, half Eevee specifically. I'm about fifteen, coming across my sixteenth year. Course' almost all fifteen years were hell as I know it. Let me inform you a little more.

I live in a house just south of Sinnoh, in a town called Malachite. Really, it's not a very nice town. Plus, there is the fact that my dad's a drunk. Or I should say my adoptive dad. Found out a few years ago that he found me in an alleyway, beaten and bloody, when I was just 3 years old.

But back to the point, I'm a pokemorph who doesn't want to be with their parents. That actually seems to be a reoccurring trend I found out. But at least I have some friends.

Icy was the first friend I made. He's very shy and doesn't state his mind often. But he is proficient in everything to keep someone alive. He's about 14; I really don't know what his birthday is. He's almost like the little brother I never had.

The other friend I have is a Luxray pokemorph. His name is Skills, but we never knew his real name. Just called him that because of how much he succeeds; and how much he epically fails. Plus, he's just about 16, and hit his birthday a few months ago.

But we all hate where we are. I'm stuck with a drunken dad, and a crippled mom. Skills is living off the streets, and is normally found digging in a dumpsters. And Icy is in an orphanage, with practically no hope of being adopted. Plus, his first pair of adopted parents were found dead. Nobody knows how.

So, at this point, escape seemed like the best option. I mean, it's going to be hard, but the reward is worth it.

I had already packed my bags, and put on a silver hoodie that I found in the trash. It was really nice, and I don't know why someone would throw it away. I looked out the window, seeing that almost everyone was asleep. Well, except for the neighborhood watch.

I carefully went out of my second story window, making my way onto the ground.

When I did manage to get to the ground, I ran like the wind. Our meeting place was the nearby park, and I didn't want to be late.

I soon came upon the shadowy area known commonly as the park. When I went inside, I soon saw two shadows; one with a long tail and cat ears, and the other with a large amount of fur and a star shaped tail. I quickly identified that they were my friends, Icy and Skills.

"Hey guys," I said, coming to their location.

"Oh, Hey Ty," Icy said after adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

"Got everything?" Skills asked. I nodded in response.

"Good, let's get going before your 'folks' know you're missing," Skills said, pulling out a map.

"Which direction are we going?" Icy asked.

"We're going north, so we can get to Sinnoh and then take a plane to the new region," I said.

"You mean the ones that are just a cluster of islands?" Skills asked, his ears perking up.

"Yea, can't remember their names, though," I responded.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get moving!" Icy said, pointing to a car that pulled by.

We started running, eventually hitting the city limits. But we didn't stop there. We kept on running, soon finding ourselves in a forest.

"I'm betting you we'll set up camp here," Skills said. I couldn't argue with him. We were panting a bit, and we needed to rest for a while. After about thirty minutes of resting, we were soon off again, walking for a few hours.

We kept walking until dawn hit, and then we collapsed near a small pond. The pond also had a small cave nearby, along with a shed.

"Whoever thought that morning was a good time to get up, was right," I panted between breaths.

Skills was currently slumped against a tree, his medium frame slumping up and down with every breath that he took.

Icy was panting as well, more than us due to the stuff he was carrying.

It was also starting to get hot. It was after summer after all.

"Hey, Icy? Could you hold my jacket?" Skills asked, taking his jacket off. Icy nodded, only to get hit in the head by Skills' jacket.

Of course, Skills was only wearing a white shirt underneath, which was covered in sweat. I snickered.

"I'm just glad there are no women with us. Skills would have been taken first!" I laughed. Skills then pursued to throw a stick at me. I easily dodged.

"Hey, don't be such a, _stick_ in the mud!" I laughed.

"Normally, I'd laugh, but I'm being the one teased," Skills said, pointing to himself.

"I guess I'd better make like a _tree_ and _leaf_!" I said, sprinting away. Icy and Skills were raging in the distance, while I laughed. Eventually though, they caught up with me.

Skills then punched me in my back.

"That's for making fun of me!" He said. I rubbed my back slightly. I then gasped as my feet were kicked out from under me.

"And that's for leaving us!" Icy said. I got back up, dusting off my clothes.

"I love you guys, too," I said, ducking as they tried to slap me. In the end though, they managed to high five each other.

"What's with the new handshake?" I giggled.

"Ugh, Ty, could you stop joking for two minutes?" Icy asked. I then waited exactly two minutes before starting again.

"Sorry, I don't think I have the _time_ for that!" I said, dodging Icy's clumsy swing.

Icy groaned, while Skills looked at me with a "Are you serious?" face.

"Hey, I'm just feeling lucky today," I said, grinning lazily.

"We still haven't reached Sinnoh yet though," Skills said, looking at a map.

I quickly noticed something wrong.

"Hey, Skills, can I see that map?" I asked. He nodded, giving it to me. I looked at it and sighed.

"We're going in the wrong way. We went south. We're going to Kanto! That's why we haven't hit Sinnoh yet!" I exclaimed. When Skills looked at the map, he scratched his head.

"Uh, Oops?" He said behind a weak smile.

"UGH!" I yelled, putting both of my hands on my face, Icy squeezing his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Well, maybe there is a neighborhood nearby?" Skills asked weakly.

"I hate to break it too you, but we'd have to travel at least three miles to get to the nearest town." I said, looking at the map.

"A house?" Skills asked.

"Highly unl-" I was cut off by Icy shouting.

"Hey guys! Look, a house!" He said, looking over the hill we were on.

"Wait, seriously?" I asked with wide eyes. Sure enough, when Skills and I looked over the hill, there was a large house in the middle of the woods. Skills then seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Didn't we pass a few sheds on our way here?" He asked. I then remembered the shed we had seen a little ways out.

"Yea," I said, nodding numbly.

"Do you think anyone lives there?" Icy asked.

"I'll check," Skills said, standing up.

He tripped on a rock though, rolling down the hill and coming to a stop a few yards behind the house. I had to stifle my laugh, and Icy bit his lip to keep from laughing.

We eventually came right behind Skills, who had just recovered from the rolling.

"Well, it's all _downhill_ from here," I muttered, moving around the house. Skills chuckled.

We stopped when we saw the side of the house. There was an absence of trees, and a chainsaw was heard in the background.

"Let's not piss of this person," I heard Skills say. I bet he was cringing.

I walked out into the open, and just stood there.

"See, no prob-" I was cut off by something hitting me hard on my back and head.

 **Yes, I'm ending it on a cliffhanger. I will update this once a week at best, and once a month at worst.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awoken

**Chapter 2. Have fun.**

I woke up to see a white checkerboard ceiling. I looked to my left, seeing a microscope on a white desk with a mirror above it. When I looked to my right, I saw a white counter with a cabinet above it. It also had my clothes on it, which were a bit bloody.

I groaned as I got up, hearing multiple joints pop. I looked in the mirror, tilting my head a bit. There were at least three stitches in the back of my head.

I sighed. The guys probably saw my back as well, which was not a pretty sight. I put on my clothes and headed for the door.

Unfortunately for me, Icy swung the door open just as I was about to open it. I yelped.

"Dang it, Icy! Don't do that!" I almost yelled. He then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were up," Icy said, looking a bit glum. I had to resist the urge to hug him.

"So, are we in the house?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head lightly.

"Yea, it's pretty nice, too!" Icy said, he then gave me the look of a long and complicated description. I immediately frowned, knowing what was going to happen next.

"It's huge! Plus, we're on the third floor, which is a small medical bay, and there's also stairs that lead down a small hallway and go into some dorm-like rooms! Each one has a special Pokémon on it, too! And each room can have up to two people, plus each one has it's own computer and stuff, plus the rooms are really big! Not to mention that on the first floor there the living room, the kitchen, a pantry, a basement, and some kind of wall that they say leads to a pool! Plus, there's also the people in the house! They are so nice!" He gushed. I looked to him and held up a hand.

"Icy, could you please stop, and repeat that, but, slower?" I asked. He then blushed slightly.

He then proceeded to repeat the same words, but a little slower. I ignored the overly wordy parts, but I did learn the basics of the house.

"And then there is the owners of the house," He started. I silenced him by sighing.

"I can learn their names and who they are when I meet them. I don't like to listen to other people's opinion of someone until I meet them." I said.

"Come on then! They're all downstairs with Skills!" Icy said, taking my hand and leading me downstairs. I didn't even have time to see the golden forms in front of the rooms.

When I came downstairs, I tripped on the last stair, ending up rolling right into the wall. My antics attracted everyone's attention. An Espeon morph was the first one to come to my aid.

"A-are you alright?" She asked timidly. I groaned as she helped me up to my feet. I was then looked at by the rest of the house.

There was an Absol morph, a Vaporeon morph, a Jolteon morph, and an Infernape morph.

"Hey, are you alright?" the Infernape morph asked. She seemed a little worried.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just fell, that's all," I said, shooing them away. When I got back up and rubbed the back of my head though, I couldn't feel my stitches.

"Hey, Icy, did you do my stitches?" I asked him, he looked at me and nodded.

"Well, they're gone now," I said. He shook his head.

"Should have known, these guys just insisted that you get stitches," Icy said, shrugging.

"Now what are you two talking about?" The Infernape morph huffed.

"The stitches. They are gone," I said, smiling. She didn't believe me.

"You can look," I said, turning around. I could then feel here running through the back of my head. She let out a gasp.

"It's not there anymore! How'd it heal so fast?" She almost yelped.

"Magic!" I snorted, waving my hand in the air for extra emphasis. The Vaporeon morph chuckled. He then turned to the Jolteon, who was sulking.

"Told yah, now pay up!" He said. The Jolteon pulled a five out of his pocket and gave it to the Vaporeon.

"I don't mean to get off subject here, but I'd like to know who I'm talking to," I said, startling the Espeon.

"I'm Will," The Vaporeon morph said, pointing at his chest.

"And this is my bro, Gary," He said, pointing at the Jolteon.

"Sup," Gary said, raising a hand in greeting.

"I'm Freddy, and the Espeon's name is Morgan," the Absol said, pointing to the Espeon morph, who chuckled weakly.

"I'm Torie, and I'm the wife to the owner of this house," The Infernape morph said, chuckling.

"Who's the owner of the house?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. Torie chuckled lightly.

"He's out right now, but his name is Flamer. He's a Charizard morph. He said he was getting a friend," Torie said, beaming a little.

"Wow," I muttered. This was a full house.

"That reminds me, where is Skills?" I asked, turning behind me.

"Oh, you mean the Luxray morph? He's in the front room, watching T.V! He acted like he's never seen one in his life!" Will said, laughing. I chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, he was homeless," I said, which brought the vibe of the room down drastically. I hated that kind of thing.

"Then let me guess? You all escaped lives of your own that you weren't satisfied with," Torie said, crossing her arms.

"Yea. I had a crippled mother and a drunken father. Icy here was living in an orphanage," I explained briefly.

"So you started going to Kanto?" Freddy asked.

"Not exactly. We were reading the map upside down until we realized that we had come across this house. When we investigated, I got hit by something," I said. Morgan then began to look ashamed. Torie patted her back.

"You got hit by a tree, one that was chopped down specifically," Will said, looking past Morgan.

"And Morgan was the one who chopped it down," Gary finished.

"So, I guess that I _wood_ be lucky to be alive?" I punned. Icy facepalmed. Nearly everyone else cringed. Morgan seemed to enjoy it, although she didn't show it.

"You remind me of someone I used to know," Torie said, cringing.

I looked at the ground, thinking of a conversation ender.

"Can I ask why there were a whole bunch of scratches on your body?" Torie asked after she recovered from the cringing. This time, I was the one to cringe.

"I'm not comfortable with that subject…." I said, my voice lowering slightly. Torie nodded absent-mindedly. Gary didn't seem to want it to be let up.

"Dude, you're ashamed of some scars? They're so cool! There was the huge one on you back, plus there were two on you left leg!" he gushed. I looked away.

"And there was three in your stomach, and three in you back! The one on your neck's sick though!" He said. I was starting to pull my hoodie over my face.

"And there was this cool one that was over your eye! Looked like you got into a serious fight!" He gushed. His eyes were sparkling.

"Can you stop! I don't like those things!" I yelled, startling everyone with me. I started tearing up.

"I hate those scars! I wish they'd just go away!" I said, folding my arms. Gary was actually shocked. Torie sighed.

"I wish I could forget every single one," I said, calming myself down. It was…hard… to talk about those scars. Each one just didn't have a great past.

"Gary, give him some space," Will said, shooing him. He and Gary went up the stairs, followed by a door opening and closing.

"Kid, I'll do you a favor if you do one for me," Torie said, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that, and I won't let anyone else bring it up again," She said, smiling. I nodded. I then went to join Skills on the couch. He scoffed, and then turned off the T.V.

"They bring up your scars?" He asked. I nodded, laying down on arm of the couch.

"They're a tale I'd rather not bring up," I muttered.

"Hey, that a memento of the past, nothing more. Look on the bright side, we got a house here, and some folks who can care for us!" Skills said, taking me by the arm and waving his other arm in the distance.

"You know that fails spectacularly whenever you do that," I said, pushing him away from it.

"Infinite worlds with infinite possibilities…" He trailed off.

"And one where we turn out to be worst enemies," I answered.

"You're such a stick in the mud," He teased.

"Only a certain times!" I claimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Hey, what'd you describe me as then?"

"You're foolishly naïve," I responded. He scoffed.

"I'd rather be happy and carefree than cautious and worrying," He replied, putting his hands behind his head. We stayed on the couch for a few hours, talking about different situations. I yawned after a while.

"Heh, need to get to bed?" Skills asked. I yawned again.

"Yea, I'm pretty beat. Talking takes more out of me than I thought," I answered. Skills then looked at the nearby clock.

"It's 7:00 PM. I thought you'd be going to sleep later," He said. I shrugged.

"You know what they say about time; keeping track of it can be _tiring_ ," I said. Skills laughed a bit.

"You and be are going to be sharing a room," He said.

"WHAT?!" I almost screamed. He then stood back, putting his hands up in defense.

"We're not going to be sharing a bed man! Geez, no Homo," He said. I still glared at him.

After a good minute of glaring, I went up the stairs. There was a note on the door with an Umbreon.

"Ty and Skill's new room," It read. I opened the door, only to be greeted as what could be described as five star service. There were two beds, like if you were to go to a hotel. There was also a nightstand in-between them, on the other side of the room there were two desks, each one with a computer on it. They were dusty, and looked like they hadn't been used in a long time. There was also a door to the right of the beds, which led to a bathroom. It had shaving products, shampoo, body wash, razors, a hairdryer, and even a medical kit.

I collapsed into the bed, getting comfortable.

"I hope nothing goes bad tomorrow," I stated as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire

I groaned as the sun lit up my room. I rolled over, signaling I didn't want to get out of this luxurious bed. When I closed my eyes for a second time though, I heard an explosion go off. I immediately jolted up, the sun hitting me right in the eyes. I was blinded.

"Agh, evil day star!" I playfully shrieked. And then I heard a snort. That snort turned to laughter.

"Oh my god Ty, that's the best way I could have woken up!" Skills said, coming out of his bed. His black fur was covering most of his back, but his front was covered in light blue fur.

"Nice chest," I joked. He chuckled.

I went and got my clothes on, which was followed by Skills taking a shower. I ran downstairs, only to encounter a Charizard morph, whose front was charred, and a Dino morph, whose fur was untouched. Evidently, the Charizard was telling a joke.

"-And that's why I never go near any birds anymore!" The Charizard finished. The Dino started laughing so hard that he was banging on the table.

"That's still not as funny as the time when I went to a port and encountered two Sharpedo mating," He snorted.

"Hello, are you guys new to the house and why is this man charred?" I asked semi-casually. The Charizard snorted, laughing a bit.

"Sorry for not being here earlier. Torie told me all about you," The Charizard said, turning to me.

"My name's Flamer. That's my friend, Storm. I brought him back after he left service," The Charizard said, pointing to the Dino morph.

"Storm? Why can I swear I've heard that name somewhere?" I said. It was truly on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't catch it.

"Probably because I just got a purple heart and a medal for ten years of service," He said.

"That doesn't seem that big of a deal," I started. He then interrupted me.

"And I also got a silver star," He said. I scratched my head.

"What award is that?" I asked. He chuckled.

"It's the third highest medal that an officer can get," He said. It was then my jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. Arceus." I stated. He then chuckled.

"Still probably not where you've heard me," He said.

"Can I ask why an explosion went off near us?" I asked, wanting to change the subject

"Oh, that," Flamer said.

"We had to blow up one of the sheds, because it _was_ filled with art. Mark the word was. Turns out, it was filled with insects when we came back. And a lot of them. Plus, they were steel types, so we had to blow the thing up," Flamer scolded. He had one of his fists up for emphasis.

"So there were steel type insects nearby?" I asked. Flamer nodded.

"Glad you took them out and not me," I said.

"Did someone say something about insects?" Skills asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, there was a bunch in a nearby shed, so these two blew it up," I answered, pointing to Flamer and Storm.

"Sorry if we woke you up," Storm said, scratching the back of his head.

Skills just nodded his head, seeming to understand.

"Sorry to ask this, but do you guys have any games we could play?" Skills asked. Storm pulled out a deck of cards.

"Want to play poker?" He asked. I shrugged. Skills looked confused though.

"What are we going to win if we win?" He asked. Storm then got a devilish grin.

"We're going to be playing strip poker," He responded. I was silently glad I had put on my jacket.

It was then that Icy, Morgan, and Torie came down the stairs.

Storm's grin got even wider. Torie's face became one of squeamish discomfort.

"Would you guys like to play a game of strip poker?" He asked, a toothy grin showing the entire time. Icy and Morgan didn't even get time to react as Storm made a table and sat them in two of the chairs. Torie sat down calmly, composing herself.

"I'll let us play as long as we don't have to strip lower than our underpants. I want to keep this M rated," Skills said. I looked at him strangely. But somehow, Storm understood and wrote that on a board.

"If you keep losing, you'll owe someone else ten dollars per loss after undies," He said, putting the white board on one of the tables.

"Let's play Texas Two-some!" Flamer suggested. I was confused.

"What's Texas Two-some?" I asked. Storm's grin never faltered.

"You'll get two cards in your hand, and five cards will be drawn on the table. You want to get the mightiest cards you can. There's high, which comes last, doubles, which are followed with triples, and which are followed by two pair, and those are followed by four of a kind, which is then beaten by Full house, Strait, Flush, and Strait Flush," he explained briefly.

"And you want all the chips at the end of the game!" He said, giving each of us a few one-hundred chips, and setting the lesser ones off the side.

I gulped.

"And you may now start! I'll deal cards and shuffle the deck! I'll also take your chips!" Storm said, pulling himself a bar stool.

We played for a good few hours, I honestly lost track of time. But of course, that wasn't the only thing I lost.

"Morgan has a Flush! Ty has three of a kind! Morgan wins the hand!" Storm said. I sulked.

"Remove your shirt, Ty," He said. I sighed in defeat and took of my shirt. Everyone there, except Icy and Skills, looked at me like I was Arceus.

"What? It's just my chest," I said. Torie started laughing uproariously. Morgan's face was red as a flame.

"I am so sorry!" She said. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing she took off.

She also made me take off my pants, which really embarrassed me.

By the time we were done, I owed everyone twenty dollars, Morgan was in her undies, Skills owed everyone thirty dollars, Icy had his pants on, Flamer owed everyone fifty dollars, and Torie hadn't even lost her shirt.

"I think we're done," Storm said as Flamer lost the last hand. Flamer grumbled, Torie putting a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Can I have my clothes back?" I asked. Storm nodded. I quickly got back into my clothes, not wanting to take a glimpse at everyone else. When I was done, I saw Storm wiping down the whiteboard. I sighed in relief. I couldn't pay anyone right now, and I don't think I ever want to.

"Can we not do that ever again?" I asked Storm.

"No promises," He said, putting up a finger. He then proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Uh, Flamer? I thought Storm had gotten a purple heart. Where was he hurt?" I asked. Flamer chuckled light heartedly.

"He lost one of his legs to a mortar strike. In a later mission, a sniper got his left eye. His leg was replaces with a prosthetic, and his eye has an eye patch over it. He's not the only one who got a purple heart though," He said. He then showed me a clear view of his back.

His back looked like someone had gone mad and tried to scrape up as much skin as possible. His wings also had holes in them, and the back of his right horn was hollow.

"Wasn't able to fight after I lost my ability to fly. Now, I can only glide. The muscle tendon that allowed me to flap my wings got snapped," he said. I gulped. He then took a purple medal out of his right pocket.

"They say it's a medal for courage, but I see it as a way to mock soldiers who already had it hard," He said somberly.

"Huh," I muttered.

"Speaking of which, how about you go upstairs and take a shower? You smell like a Stunky," He said, holding his nose.

I quickly sniffed myself. Yep, I smelt like a Stunky.

I went upstairs, and tried to get to my room, when I tripped on the flat ground. And guess who was in front of me.

Morgan.

I ended up falling on top of her, just barely getting away from her face in time. We were face to face. She then winked at me.

"You're kind of cute up close," She said. I blushed, hard. I then got up, fast as I could.

"Geez, a few moments ago, you were acting really shy!" I almost shrieked. She giggled naughtily.

"Can you not flirt with me?" I asked as opened the door to my room.

"Nope. She's not going to stop flirting with a boy she's interested in," Torie said as she passed by. I fumed a little bit and bit my lip. Morgan giggled.

I went into the room and got ready for a nice, cold shower.

All the while, Torie's words sticking with me. I then thought to Morgan.

"Fuck, I think I've got a crush," I said as I washed myself.


	4. Chapter 4: Date?

**My last week in a nutshell; Funny to outsides, not so funny to me.**

It had been a few weeks since Skills, Icy, and I had gotten into this house. Sure, it was great.

But some things really never change.

"Ty! Come back here!" I heard Skills yell from upstairs. I shrugged and let him drag me upstairs.

"I wake up and there are at least two dozen socks on the floor! Explain yourself!" Skills yelled.

"I dunno man, maybe I said some things wrong." I responded with my eyes closed. He looked at me funny.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like some things I needed to put a _sock in my mouth_ for," I responded. He then threw me onto my bed.

"Pick up your socks! I want them gone by this afternoon!" He yelled. I looked at him with an upraised eyebrow.

"And how are you going to keep me in?" I asked. He grinned.

"Aren't you missing something?" He asked. My eyes widened as I grasped my pockets. He held a silver key in his hand.

I bolted for the door, desperate to get the key back. He just closed the door in my face and locked me from the outside.

"God dang it Skills!" I yelled. I could hear muffled laughter from the other side.

"Text me when you've cleaned up all your socks. Don't forget to add a picture," He responded.

I muttered as I picked up the wet socks in the room. After about twenty minutes, I had all the socks up and in my basket. It had been hard, because there were some socks behind the beds, but I got them in the end.

Quickly, I managed to get a picture of all the socks up. I sent the text to Skills. He didn't respond.

After about ten minutes of waiting, I heard the door to my room become unlocked. I got off my bed and opened the door.

To say I wasn't expecting what to be on the other side was an understatement.

There was a fresh chocolate pie on the other side, with a note. Chocolate pie was my favorite type of pie. I picked up the note and read it. As I read it, I felt a nosebleed coming.

"M-M-Morgan?!" I whispered. I felt something trickle down my nose, surprised to feel blood.

The note was hastily written, but I could make out that it said something along the lines of, "Come to the pond if you want a nice surprise,"

I quickly took the pie and ate it, after washing my face of course. Then, I got my jacket on, quickly getting to the door. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I noticed Skills on the couch. He had a bandage on his face. I smirked.

"Morgan get you good?" I asked. He looked to me and sighed.

"Let me just say this; she's a lot more adept at combat than I gave her credit for," He responded.

"How badly?" I asked. He winced as he got up.

"I got a broken nose, a few cuts, and a rug burn for good measure. I think she's really good, in all honesty." He said, pointing to the fresh cuts on his arms and the rug burn on his knee.

"Well, all the socks were gotten up," I said, pointing upstairs.

"Good. At least I don't have to worry about wet socks on the floor anymore," he said, turning his attention back to the T.V. I opened the door, and moved to where the letter told me to.

Within about ten minutes, I was at a lake. The water was crystal clear, and there were many different fish Pokémon moving about the water. There was an island with a cave in the middle. I quickly started swimming, soon coming to the island. Eventually, I got to the cave entrance, my clothes soaking wet. When I went inside, I saw Morgan in the center of the cave, humming to herself. It was a jazz tune I couldn't recognize, and I soon realized that I was starting to hum it myself.

I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Hey! Any reason why you wanted to meet here?" I asked nonchalantly. I was glad that I didn't ask why she left the letter the way she did.

"I thought this was your idea, handsome!" She said. I blushed, but quickly composed myself.

"I thought you were the one who gave me that pink note and the chocolate pie!" I said, coming closer. She then seemed to facepalm.

"So we've been set up. Great." She said, rolling her eyes. I was silently glad that we were. I couldn't stand it if she really wanted to do what she said in the note.

"At least I got some treats from Torie. She said that if we were going on a date, I'd need these," She said, holding up the little picnic basket she had next to her. I could smell the cookies within.

"Funny, I didn't get anything…" I muttered. I was quickly cut off by someone yelling and then something splashing. I quickly went out of the cave, only to find a picnic basket filled with bread and certain meats. There were also exotic cheeses, and some crackers.

There was also a note on it stating it was for me. It also said, "Go get em'!" from Skills.

I could feel rage come to me a little bit. And the more I thought, the more I realized this was all a setup by Skills and Torie. I went back inside.

"I got a basket! And I think I know who set us up," I said, coming down the slope to Morgan. She giggled.

"Well, I see no reason why this can't be our first date," She said. I let out a meep as my face grew red.

"I hope your kidding," I said sheepishly. She then opened up her picnic basket and, before I could react, wrapped me in the blanket. I was glad I was perfectly balanced, because she came up to me and kissed me on my cheek. She then took the basket away from me and started to set it up. I was honestly kind of mesmerized as she set everything up.

It took almost an hour, but she had set everything up. I was out of the picnic blanket by then, and I stood there in awe.

The area had a picnic blanket that seemed to be at least two square yards. There were two candles nearby to set the mood, and the food had been elegantly placed to make it even more amazing. There were two sets of utensils, each one made of plastic.

"Come sit down!" She said, beckoning me. I followed numbly, unaware that I was blushing very, very hard.

She helped me get down, and poured us both glasses of wine. Almost immediately, I noticed the wine and freaked out.

"Whoa, whoa, aren't we underage?" I asked with my hands up. She grinned at me.

"There are no police within the next 10 miles. Plus, I'm getting close to the legal drinking age. I think we can get away with this," She said. She then shoved the glass into my face, making me drink it.

At first, it felt like my lungs were melting. I coughed for a bit. Then, the taste hit me. It was amazing, almost like I was drinking the third best drink in my lifetime. She grinned and handed me a cracker with cheese and meat on it.

After a while, without realizing it, we had finished all the food, and had become drunk. We had started to tell each other stories, and Morgan was laughing really hard over my last one. I held a hand in the air.

"Wait, it gets better! When the guy woke up, his femur was missing! Nobody heard him scream like that before." I said, recalling one of my more zany tales. She snorted really hard, almost coughing on the spare drink she had.

"Oh man, that was amazing," She said. She then started to trace a hand down my chest. I started to blush really hard.

"Woah, no need to be *hic* frisky here. What would happen if we just did it?" I asked. She seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"I can't seem to remember. My head's getting really foggy," She said, starting to clutch her head.

"I think we should *hic* get back to the house," I managed. I stood up, only to get dizzy and fall back down.

"Want to stay a little longer with me?" Morgan asked. I stopped and look at the outside.

It was night, and I was getting this tingly feeling, like I had lightning go across my fur.

"No. I think we need to get back before we cause any more *hic* damage," I said, managing to stand up and walk out. She shrugged, and managed to follow me, albeit, a little better.

When we got to the shore, we were panting. Without even realizing it, I managed to collapse on her.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home," She said, managing to walk for a bit, only to fall over as well.

"We're, *hic* _grounded_ after this, huh?" I joked. She laughed, and managed to help herself back up. When I got back up, I saw the moon. It was yellow, and it was full. Something seemed to flash within me.

"The hunter's moon," I muttered.

Within a few minutes of awkward walking, we made it back to the house. Skills opened the door and was grinning.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" He teased with a smile.

"Shut up, you didn't get a whole bottle of wine in your system," Morgan said, walking in through the doorway. I followed, and soon collapsed on the couch. After a while, Morgan came up to me and fell on my front. She cuddled up to me and hugged me.

"Quite the adventure, huh?" She asked. I nodded.

"I never thought it'd be like that," I said, remembering the time in the cavern.

"Well, sweet dreams, big boy," She said as she fell asleep on my chest. I almost passed out myself when I realized I was on the couch, and I was awkwardly on it. Almost immediately, I felt like my drunken haze had cleared up.

And then I looked down to Morgan and blushed.

With a sigh, I took her up, and got myself in a more comfortable position. I then silently swore as I saw Gary come down the stairs.

"Uhhh," He said, a grin coming to his face.

"Don't. Say. ANYTHING." I snarled. He slowly put his hands.

"The guys are going to question you when you wake up tomorrow," He said. I scoffed.

"As if that isn't the only thing I'll have to deal with." I said, putting a hand behind my head.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for someone else in the house. You didn't do anything, err, too personal to her, did you?" Gary asked. I blushed so hard I could swear I could feel steam coming out of my ears.

"No. Just no. We had a fun date, she decided to get us drunk, and I foolishly agreed. We ate until the sun went down, and then we came back. That's it," I said. Gary shrugged.

"You can't be too careful," he said as he went back upstairs with his glass of water.

I looked back in his direction, thinking about his words. I looked to Morgan, who was on top of me, and sighed.

"Just so long as it doesn't go out of control," I said, pushing her a little closer.

I started to doze off after that. The only thing I could remember after falling asleep is my hands starting to become shinier than normal.


	5. Chapter 5: Kitsune

**So freaking sorry I haven't updated till now. You can enjoy, though I might go back and remake the chapter.**

Today started a lot weirder than normal. Course, that's what I could have said a few weeks back. When I woke up from the sun getting in my eyes, I was still on the couch. The only thing was, I had black fur all over me, and yellow rings on my now fluffier ears. It took me a while to piece together that I had turned into an Umbreon morph.

And of course, Morgan was still on me, only she was in her Pajamas, and had her stomach exposed.

I stayed like that for a few minutes before she woke up.

"Morning," She said, stretching her body all over me like a cat. I was blushing very hard. She then giggled.

"Is that a snake in your pants or are you just that happy to see me?" She said. I quickly got out from under her, squirming like a worm.

"I am happy to see you, but my body's a little happier than it should be," I responded. She giggled.

"Well, at least there's that," Morgan said, getting off me and sitting on the couch. It was only then that she seemed to notice something off.

"Ty, are you black now?" She asked. I laughed.

"What else would I be, Fire Red?" I joked. She laughed a little.

"Well, it looks like you evolved just nicely," She said, starting to slither towards me.

"And I must say, black really brings out your frame," She said hugging me. I could feel myself blush at least as hard as I was earlier.

"Can we not jump this fast into a relationship?" I asked, looking behind me to see Torie with a coffee mug in her hand.

"What," Torie said, not taking her eyes off me.

"I can explain," I said, Morgan briefly looking past me.

"Please don't tell me you two, 'had a fun time' last night," She groaned. I shook my head vigorously.

"Nothing of the sort. Although we did get a little drunk," I said. She looked to me, her eye twitching.

"You. Got. Drunk." She said, stressing the end of the sentences. I could feel the temperature in the room get five degrees hotter.

"Her idea," I said, pointing to Morgan.

"You agreed!" She said, looking at me.

"After you managed to force-feed me some of it!" I countered.

"I'm gonna have another headache at this rate," Torie groaned. I quickly got up from where I was.

"I need to get myself some breakfast," I explained, heading to the kitchen. Torie nodded, while Morgan just followed me.

"Can I not have you looking over my shoulder while I cook?" I asked, looking at Morgan. She shook her head.

"I need to see if you can cook. I don't want to cook all the time," She explained. I shrugged, soon getting myself two eggs, a mixing bowl, an eighth of a cup of milk, some paprika, garlic powder, parsley, and a little bit of Sitrus berries.

Within a few minutes, I had an omelet for myself ready. Morgan went ahead and started to cook for herself, taking out some leftover spaghetti from two nights ago.

I waited on the couch for everyone to come down the stairs. Supposedly, I was thinking they'd all freak out and go nuts. That didn't happen at first.

When Freddy, Gary, and Will all came down, they barely acted. They just looked at me and shrugged. When I asked, they just said that this was normal for them at this point.

Now when Skills came down, I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Who's this Umbreon? And what is he doing in our house?" He asked defensively. I chuckled.

"Aye, don't give me the boot. All I have to say is TY right?" I joked. Skills got the hint though. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"You evolved?" He asked.

"Sort of. I don't know how to describe it, but the date that you set us up on actually let me develop feelings for Morgan. She returned it as well," I said while Morgan was out of the room.

"Huh, that actually makes some sense," Skills responded, leaning up on the nearby wall.

"Now, are you gonna, 'pick her up' on her invitation?" He asked with a smug grin.

"No. Not yet at least," I muttered. He grinned wider.

It was then that Icy came down the stairs.

"Oh, uh, who's this?" He asked.

"Hey, Icy. Me, Ty. Evolved. Simple enough?" I said, pointing to myself, acting like a caveman. Icy nodded absent mindedly, and then hurried out.

"Uh, did he just shrug me off?" I asked, bewildered.

"Something's fishy…" Skills said under his breath.

"I'm gonna follow him," I said after a moment, looking at the door.

"Sure about that?" Skills asked. I winked at him.

"I can take care of myself, right?" I said.

"Except for last night when you got drunk." He said, shooting me down. I visibly wilted.

"Do you have to repeat it?" I asked, frowning a bit.

"I'm gonna keep repeating it until you start kicking me," He said with a slight grin. I sighed as I walked out the door. I was able to find Icy's tracks in no time flat, and he seemed to be going a bit north.

We kept going for what seemed to be hours. I made sure to stay out of Icy's sight, but he was moving ridiculously fast.

He seemed to stop at a large clearing, with an icy cave a while away from it. (Eh? Eh?)

"Wulfy?" He asked thin air.

I tilted my head in confusion. A few minutes afterwards, what seemed to be a silver Ninetails morph, came out of the icy cave.

"Icy?" She asked. She was very thinly dressed; she wore a torn shirt and a pair of torn jeans.

"I'm here. I got us some food." Icy said, reaching for his backpack. He pulled out what seemed to be a peanut butter sandwich and gave it to Wulfy.

I sighed. So this was who he was going to. I wonder, were they siblings? Or were they lovers? Eh, not my business. I just want to crash their party.

So I started moving, eventually coming a while behind Icy.

I waited for the two of them to finish their food, smiling a little. When Icy finished his food, I charged out of the trees.

Completely blind-sighted, Icy fell to the ground with a small thud as I wrested to get on top of him. He soon realised what I was doing and tried to get me off.

He obviously didn't.

Of course, when I thought I was most triumphant, I felt a fireball pelt my back.

And of course, Wulfy was standing behind me, pissed.

"Get. Off. Him." She growled. I smiled nervously.

"Wow Icy, you sure have a protective girlfriend," I said to him. He then started blushing like crazy, hiding his face.

Wulfy, on the other had, literally picked me up by my torso, and threw me into a tree.

I hit the tree with a resounding thud, and then slid down it comically.

"That wasn't very nice," I muttered as I laid on the ground to recover my wits.

"Wulfy! He's my friend!" Icy said weakly. Wulfy just huffed.

"Well it's his fault that I thought he was going to attack you," Wulfy said.

"Well ain't that some backwards logic," I said as I got up.

"You can say that while I beat in your face," Wulfy scowled, raising a fist at me.

"Geez, when'd this start?" I asked, holding my hands up in defence.

Icy sighed, while Wulfy just put her hair behind her head.

"I found her about five weeks ago. Before we left, she decided to leave her foster home. She didn't like her foster parents, so she left like us. She didn't find the same shelter we did." Icy said.

"Then why don't we take her with us?" I asked, causing Icy to look up.

"Don't tell me you didn't think of that…" I slowly said.

"Uhh…" Icy stuttered.

"Ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I groaned as I picked him and Wulfy up and charged back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6: Reference

**Sorry I haven't posted over the last few weeks. Hope this meets your expectations! (and fills some plot holes)**

It had been an eventful few weeks.

For one, Wulfy had gotten acquainted with her room, which also happened to by Icy's. When I moved to comment on it, however, I was met with a knuckle sandwich, curtsy of Wulfy.

Then, over the next few days, Morgan and Wulfy had the equivalent of a cat-fight, which started after a simple argument over me and Icy.

Girls. They honestly confuse me sometimes.

Then of course, Icy's (unofficial) birthday happened. But what startled us all was that Flamer showed us a little basement left by the previous owners of the property. Turns out, it used to be a Pub/Hotel. So underneath the house were a bunch of kegs.

Icy's first drink could only be described as Scottish.

Then of course, yesterday, Wulfy found me trying to get some pictures of a certain animal. But one thing led to another and we ended up trying to see who could get the best picture of an animal. That led to two broken cameras, a broken arm, which healed in eight hours, and a lot of drinks.

Honestly, I didn't think she and I could get along.

Well, until today, that is.

Today, it was really one big lull. It was becoming a long day; Gary and Will had to go check on something in the city, Flamer, Storm, Torie, and Freddy were all out, going shopping.

So it was just me, Skills, Icy, Wulfy, Morgan, and this really strange piece of bread in the house.

"So bored," I grumbled, laying on the couch upside down. Wulfy was sitting in one of the rocking chairs, the loaf of bread in her lap, purring.

"Where'd that weird cat come from anyways?" Skills said, coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine.

"It's not a cat! It's a self-aware beauty mark. If moldy bread gets teleported enough, it can gain sentience, however it can't eat solid food even though it has teeth." I explained.

"Never took you for the science type," Wulfy snickered, and I felt like an average anime character. A tic mark appeared on my head.

"Seriously though, it's really freaking boring…" Skills said as he sat down on the couch.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you all will like it," Morgan started. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"Go on," Wulfy said.

"If it kills time without killing anyone, I'm great," I said, sitting appropriately.

"At this rate, anything would be better than this," Skills said.

"Well, how about Truth or Dare?" Morgan said. Skills laughed.

"Ah, I think you just broke the fourth wall. But sure, yea. I'll bite." Skills said after recovering from his laughing fit.

"What the…. Anyways, yea, I'll play." I said.

"Heck, I can do some awesome stuff anyways," Wulfy said, the loaf of bread jumping off her lap.

"Alright… what are the rules?" Icy said after a moment.

"OK, you can't dare them to do something really dangerous, and can't dare them to do something outside of the house." Morgan started.

"Well, there goes my chance to humiliate Ty," Wulfy said, mocking anger.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." I interjected in protest.

"We also can't ask a for a truth that is traumatizing," Morgan said.

"Might as well take away Truth option for some of use then." Skills said, pointing to me. I waved him off.

"And we are allowed one mulligan," She finished.

"Great set of rules. Who wants to go first?" Wulfy said after a moment. When nobody responded, she scoffed.

"Fine, random selection; Skills, truth or dare?" She said.

Skills, caught off guard, coughed on his wine for a bit.

"I'll take dare." He said after recovering.

"I dare you to run up the stairs and back down." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

It was no secret that Skill really liked wine, and that he had had four bottles today.

"Ok…" He said. He got up, put his wine bottle down, and ran up the stairs with all the speed of a drunk without his pants.

In less than a minute, he was rolling down the stairs, with the force of a bowling ball.

"Never again," He moaned.

"Ok. Wulfy, Truth or Dare?" Morgan asked, a sly grin on her face.

"I'll take truth." She said.

"What were you doing last night with Icy?" She asked. Wulfy fell on her face, and Icy's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

Wulfy had a look that seriously said, "I will kill you later."

"We had a fun time trying to… Ahem, experiment with our tongues." She said with a blush.

"No sex, I presume?" I said, knowing I would have heard them if they had. Her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"No you pervert!" She shouted at me. I laughed.

"Alright, Morgan, Truth or dare?" Skills asked.

"Dare." She said confidently.

"Make out with Ty." He said. My body went stock straight, as I looked to Morgan.

"I've been waiting for this," She said, looking at me.

"Can I use a mulligan?" I pleaded. Skills' face was one of no mercy.

"Nope!" He said in a sing song voice.

The next few moments were very passionate from her. However, I wanted nothing to do with it, so as soon as it was over, I rebounded to the other side of the couch.

"Ok, no omelet for you tonight!" I said with a French accent. Morgan whimpered a bit.

"Alrighty, Wulfy, Truth or Dare?" I said after recovering from Morgan's passionate attack.

"I'll take Dare, you cant' possibly throw me anything really hard," She said confidently.

"Hug everyone in the room, including me." I said. Wulfy then gladly hugged Icy, swooping him up. She then hugged Skills, who gave her a pat on the back. When she hugged Morgan, they both glared at each other.

When she got to me though, she paused. It almost looked like she was hesitating.

"You gonna hug me, or take your mulligan?" I asked, breaking her out of her trance.

When she hugged me, I was surprised at the amount of force behind it. It felt genuine.

"Alright, if Wulfy's done, Ty, Truth or Dare?" Icy asked as Wulfy let go of me.

"I'll take Truth." I said.

"Where do you know all this stuff?" He asked. I nearly snorted.

"I have three joke books in my room, one a quantum physics book, the next a book on the earth, and the final one is a book about abusing tesseract technologies." I said, leaving out the fact that I had two more books in there; my diary, and a book bound in gingerbread that I dare not open.

"Is that why when I look in one book I found two more?" Skills groaned, putting his hand to his face.

"Ayup." I responded.

To my surprise, Wulfy chuckled a little.

"Alright, Icy, Truth or Dare?" Wulfy asked. Icy seemed to think for a moment.

"Dare," he said, startling both me and Skills.

"Alright then. I want you to go down to the basement, alone, and get us three bottles of scotch." Wulfy said. My jaw almost hit the floor. Skills was shocked.

No less then four minutes later, Icy came back with not three bottles, but rather five bottles of scotch.

"Want some?" He asked. Wulfy chuckled, taking a bottle. Skills also took a bottle, downing half of it in a single swig. Morgan took hers and poured it into a small glass, while I took mine and hid it in my room. Icy took the last bottle and downed the whole thing.

"So, Morgan, Truth or Dare?" Icy asked after downing his bottle of scotch.

"Truth," She said simply, sitting down and sipping the scotch.

"Why are you so protective of Ty?" Icy asked. Morgan nearly choked on her drink.

"I-er-I-wa," She stuttered for a moment. I was quietly glad I didn't have any alcohol in my system.

"Come on, spit it out!" Wulfy shouted with a grin on her face.

"I like how he looks and how he tries to sound smart but only end up sounding funny," She said, her face drooping forward. I coughed.

"Glad to know you think that," I said, trying to relax some more. I could swear that I was blushing slightly.

"Alright then, Ty, Truth or Dare?" Skills asked after putting his bottle aside.

"I'll take Dare this time," I said, putting my hands behind my head.

"I want you to use that gingerbread bound book in your room," He said with an evil smile. My face instantly fell to horror.

"NOPE! I'm taking my Mulligan! I can't do that!" I shouted, my tail swishing around.

"Why not?" Skills asked after a moment.

"It's got the title, Chefinomicon. Nine times out of ten, Nomicon in the title means evil book for making evil stuff." I said simply. Skills scratched his head.

"Is that why Flamer took away my Necronomicon?" He asked. I fell onto the floor, and immediately got up.

"YOU HAD A COPY OF THE NECRONOMICON!?" I shouted in fear.

"Oww, dude. And yea, I did. Why?" He said after a moment.

"Dude, that book summons zombies! And Skeletons! And brings the dead to life and causes demonic possession! There are only five of those things in existence!" I almost shouted. His ears flattened back.

"I can see why Flamer was just as shocked as you when I had it." Skills said, falling back.

"Huh. Now I know why I wasn't allowed the possession of a book called Astronomicon then." Wulfy said, laying back. I looked to her.

"That book is actually the one exception to the rule. It shows starcharts and how to get around it quickly. I also can summon living constellations," I said.

"Huh, the more you know," She said, laying back.

"Alrighty, Wulfy, Truth or dare," I asked. She leaned back and thought for a moment.

"Truth." She said.

"Alright Wulfy, what are you up to?" I asked. She looked at me in surprise.

"Up to what?" she asked, a sweat breaking on her head.

"You keep following me. Don't think I haven't noticed." I said, putting my hands in front of me.

"You've been following me with a notepad. Sometimes, you disappear without reason. Why?" I asked. Skills seemed to be intrigued. Morgan almost had a death glare at Wulfy. Icy looked to Wulfy with a worried face.

It was then that the world faded to a negative color. Me and Wulfy were the only ones not affected.

"I see your ability to notice things haven't changed then." She said as she got up.

"What are you up to?" I repeated, looking her dead in the eye.

"You remembering." She said simply, looking me in the eye.

"Remembering what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I can't tell you everything, but you are currently reliving the past that you had. It happened a long time ago, just not this perfected. You've been sealed in something, and you can only 'leave' if you live this through to the end. It's gonna be all sunshine and rainbows now, but it's about to get a lot more hectic." She explained.

"So I'm dreaming about my past, just a better illusion of it. I'm trapped, and I can't get out until I live this through to the end. Huh," I said, looking at my hands.

"I know it's hard, but continue going on this track. You're older than you realize." She said, the world seeming to resume around us.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Skills said, clapping his hands.

"What happened?" Icy asked. Wulfy just hugged him.

"I think it's about time we stopped," Morgan said, getting up and going to her room.

"I think so, too." I said, going to my room.

As I was leaving, I heard Skills say something.

"Wulfy, we need to talk," He said in an unusually serious tone.


	7. Chapter 7: Jigsaw

I woke up, screaming.

"Calm down! It was just a dream!" Morgan said, trying to console me. I could see that Wulfy and Skills were there, too.

"Are you alright?" Wulfy asked. I tried to slow my breathing, but it kept hitching in my throat.

"I- I don't know," I mumbled, relaxing into Morgan's arms. She hugged me, and Wulfy walked away to punch a wall. Skills just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This hasn't happened before!" I heard Wulfy whisper to Skills. Skills nodded.

"Something's wrong," He said.

"He mentioned a World War 2 flashback, but he never said he had any night-terrors… What's going on?" Wulfy mumbled. Skills put an arm on her shoulder.

"I'll find out. If it kills me." He said.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked, breaking me out of my trance watching Wulfy and Skills whisper to each other.

"I don't remember the dream," I said, shaking a little. She looked at me with concern. Her face then turn to one of mischievousness.

"Well, I know what will cheer you up," She said with a sly grin, hands on the lower part of her shirt.

I knew immediately where she was going with this.

"Nope! Not now, not this soon! Not that desperate!" I said, trying and failing to get out of her grasp.

Wulfy and Skills looked at me for a moment before laughing. Wulfy was laughing with a blush.

"Here they come!" Morgan almost cooed.

I shot out of that room like a bat out of hell, finding my bed and the time.

Four-thirty in the morning, I could sleep for a little longer.

Least, that's what I thought I could.

Before I could even react, Morgan jumped on my bed, dressed with only a blanket, and proceeded to tuck herself in; ridding herself of the blanket once she was in my bed.

"I'm gonna hug you until you feel better!" She said, hugging my back. I almost scowled, but then I remembered something.

"I sleep on my back a lot. Aren't you going to get squished?" I asked, grinning a little. She seemed to think about it, and then got on my front.

"Then I'll be sleeping here. G'night," She said, before going to sleep. I was blushing the whole time, and I finally accepted defeat.

"Fine," I groaned, falling asleep in the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00111010 00100000 01001001 01101100 01101100 01110101 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101101 01100001 01100111 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010010 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110000 01100001 01101001 01110010 01110011 00101110

 _User Insert:_ No. Proceed with normal protocol. Insert mission: Twilight Dusk

01000101 01101110 01100001 01100010 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010100 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01000100 01110101 01110011 01101011 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101110 01110101 01100101 00111111 00100000 01011001 01100101 01110011 00101111 01001110 01101111

 _User Insert:_ Yes_select.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010100 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01000100 01110101 01110011 01101011

 _User Insert:_ Anti-virus=active_?

01010110 01101001 01110010 01110101 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 00100000 01110110 01101001 01110010 01110101 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 00110001 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 00110011 00111001 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101110 01100101 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00101110

 _User Insert:_ Allow_malware. Scan Files

01010101 01101110 01101110 01100101 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110011 00111010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101001 01101101 01101001 01100100 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101110 01100101 01111000 01100101 00001101 00001010 01001000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01111001 00101110 01100101 01111000 01100101 00001101 00001010 01010011 01100101 01111000 01111001 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101110 01100101 01111000 01100101 00001101 00001010 01000011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01011111 01010100 01100001 01101100 01101011 00101110 01100101 01111000 01100101 00001101 00001010 01000011 01101111 01101111 01101100 01011111 01100110 01100001 01100011 01110100 01110011 00101110 01100010 01101001 01101110 00001101 00001010 01000100 01100001 01110010 01101011 01011111 01010000 01100001 01110011 01110100 00101110 01100010 01101001 01101110 00001101 00001010 01000100 01101001 01110011 01100011 01101111 01110010 01100100 00101110 01100101 01111000 01100101 00001101 00001010 01010111 01110101 01101100 01100110 01111001 00101110 01100101 01111000 01100101 00001101 00001010 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00101110 01100010 01101001 01101110 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101001 01110010 01100101 01010011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110011 01001110 01100101 01100001 01110010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100001 00101110 01100101 01111000 01100101 00001101 00001010 01001001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110011 01011111 01000110 01110010 01100101 01100100 01100100 01111001 00110100 01110101 00101110 01100101 01111000 01100101

 _User Insert:_ Remove Files; Timidness, Code Talk, Discord, Wulfy, Firestoresnearyou!, and Instrests Freddy4u.

01010010 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110

 _System:_ successfully removed 5 of 7 items. 2 items core files.

 _User Insert_ : End_Program

 _System:_ Shutting down…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ty?" I heard someone whisper. I immediately opened my eyes.

I was in a cold, metal room, lying on the floor. I quickly got up.

"What the heck?" I trailed off, looking around the room.

The room had no windows, only a door with metal bars.

Hesitantly, I opened the door. It opened with a creak.

"Ty?" I heard someone say. I shook my head.

"Visiting hour's already?" I jokingly asked, heading out the door and into a hallway.

Behind me was more hallway, and in front of me was, you probably guessed it, more hallway. I looked back on the name of the door I was in. 197.

"197? It's going to be a long walk." I said, looking at the doors. I looked to the one in front of me, the number being 196.

"Alright, then the next door to my left would be 198, right?" I said, thinking aloud.

My logic proved right, so I went to the right.

But the farther I got, the more the hallway seemed to shake.

"Man, this is disorienting," I said, resisting the urge to throw up.

I got to room 48, I saw someone reach out of the bars.

"OH GOD, HELP ME!" The humanoid figure screeched. I immediately jumped back, holding a hand to my chest.

"Dear lord, help me," I said, recovering from the scare. The humanoid figure started to… cry? Best word for it.

"Ty?" I heard someone say, again. I was really getting scared.

"There's so much dread here that you could cut it with a knife," I said, passing room 36.

"Where are the knives?" I heard a little kid whisper, the sound coming from room 36.

"Nope," I whimpered out, moving faster.

"Are you my mummy?"

"I see you,"

"You can't do this!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"He has no face!"

"Cthulu Faghtan!"

"ton neve dog nac evas uoy!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the cells.

"Meep" I heard cell 16 chirp.

"If I have to hear one more word out of you, I will go inside the cage and hit you so hard a singularity happens!" I yelled, finally fed up. It was clear someone was trying to scare me. I get angry before I get scared, most of the time.

I moved farther down the hallway.

Cell 15, Cell 14, Cell 13…

I swear I could hear whispering.

Cell 9, Cell 8, Cell 6…

"I swear if they don't shut up," I started…

Cell 5, Cell 3, Cell 1…

"Wait, it's skipping cells…" I muttered, looking at Cell 1. The Cell had its door ripped off its hinges.

"Ty?" I heard someone say to my right.

Sure enough, someone was there.

It was Icy, and he was alright.

"Icy?" I asked in amazement.

"Ty, it's alright," he said, straightening up.

"You sure? This is all so scary." I said, starting to shiver. Was it just that cold in here?

"Your demons in your mind," He said, with a smile. I shivered at that smile.

His body shifted to one that was absolutely horrifying.

He looked like he had been beaten bloody.

His jaw was crooked and he was missing a few teeth. His entire face was bloody, but one of his eyes had been popped out of its socket. His clothes were ripped and torn; many bite marks were all over his skin. His tail looked like it had been sliced, as it wasn't moving, and had a bandage halfway on it.

"They're real," He said with a terrifying laugh. I screamed in horror.

I woke up, screaming.


	8. Chapter 8: Run

**More than one chapter in the last twenty four hours! Hooray!**

Morgan POV

"Has Icy done something wrong to Ty?" I asked, debating whether or not I should start throwing fists and asking questions later.

"Nope. Don't even know why Ty has started avoiding him when possible…" Wulfy said, her head resting in her hand.

"I'll be honest, Wulfy. I'm not sure if he can distinguish the difference between his dream and reality," I said, her face becoming a deadpan.

"No, he can. It's just hard for him to choose which fantasy is more real," She said, taking a bite of the chocolate bar she had in her pocket.

"I just hope he can realize this is real life," I whimpered. Wulfy seem to hear it, but didn't acknowledge it.

It was just in that Skills slammed open the door, and he was laughing his butt off.

"Oooh! How I love this time of the year! Man, so many people to scare. You guys should have seen this one guy's face!" He rambled on, unaware that Flamer was right behind him, his shadow looming. I smirked.

"What?" He asked, as derpy as ever.

With an almost lion like roar, Flamer scared the literal pants off of Skills.

"Dang it Flamer! Now I have to retrieve them from under the bed!" Skills said, running after his escaping pants.

"Oh my god!" I said over my laughing, Wulfy chuckling as well. Flamer, proud of himself, went to go pester Torie.

"That's a real, hahe, way of scaring someone." I smiled, wiping a tear from my eye.

"You know, it's getting near Halloween. What are you going to dress up as?" Wulfy asked, regaining her composure.

And I nearly tripped.

"Woah! It's October already? I could have sworn it was just September!" I gawked. Wulfy then seemed to want to strangle me.

"You and Ty. Perfect match, including the fact that you two can't keep up with dates!" She huffed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Blame the maker, not the player," I said defensively, putting my hands up.

"Morgan? I'm going out. See you in a bit." Ty said quickly, getting out of the house. He was carrying an axe.

"What was that about?" Wulfy asked. I giggled, getting a sense of déjà vu.

"I'll go investigate. Maybe Ty found a new friend." I said, giggling. Wulfy picked up the hint, and then gave me a mischievous grin.

"One that he's been seeing more than you?" She asked. My face turned red.

"Oh no! If he's been seeing another girl, they're won't be anything left to bury!" I almost shouted, storming after him. Wulfy was left laughing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was easy to follow Ty. It was almost like he wasn't even trying to sneak, and he's been a self certified ninja.

Plus, he was whistling this interesting tune. It seemed happy at first, but eventually got a little glummer.

He then turned the corner, finding this large tree. It seemed to be rotting, but it was still upright. He then sighed.

"Sorry I took so long," He seemed to say with a little malice. I swear, he was grimacing.

"Time to put you out of your misery." He said, thowing the hatchet down.

Normally, when you were chopping down a tree, you'd expect large chunks of wood to fall out.

Not this one. This one seemed to bleed. It seemed to lose some form of liquid when it was chopped. It wasn't sap either.

Almost halfway through, Ty stopped, just for a while. And I swear I could hear the forest moan in agony. Almost as if they were slowly burning.

Wait a second.

They were burning! I had to get out of there. I immediately tried to turn, find Ty. But he was gone. I was alone, in the forest, which was burning to ash.

"Ty?" I asked, starting to get my fight or flight response. My only answer was what sounded to be a bark from a dog.

I turned behind me to see a large pack of Houndoom and Archanine. They were snarling at me.

I chose that moment to run, and I ran like the wind. I could hear crying, a kid crying.

"Huh?" I almost stopped, looking around. The sound seemed to be coming from all directions, and it was getting louder.

Not wanting to hear the sound any longer, I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore.

I tripped, and fell, falling onto an ashen floor. I looked behind me to see the Houndoom and Archanine. I tried to defend myself from them by putting up my hands.

They were just about to attack when I saw Ty, scythe in hand, slice the pokemon in two.

"Come on!" He said, grabbing my hand and running. I ran with him. It took a while, but we eventually made it to a small house. He led me inside.

"We have to grab everything and book it. I'll grab Cassandra. Get the food and box!" He said, running into another room. I grabbed what food I could and the box he pointed to.

It was small, made of gold and onyx. It seemed to carry some kind of power, but I couldn't identify it.

"Let's go!" He said, tugging me. He had a small, silver Eevee in his hands, along with a blue backpack on his back.

We got moving, soon running to the end of the forest. Then, something monstrous came into view. It was a giant, horrid, unexplainable, thing. It's form moved like a gelatinous molasses, yet was solid enough to crush trees. It's face held tentacles above it's hideous mouth with Arceus-knows how many teeth, fifteen blazing red eyes, thirteen wings, and four large arms which seemed to branch into Arceus-knows how many tentacles.

"Ty Renegada! You stand under charges of rebellion! You're sentence is death!" It seemed to scream.

"I make my own sentence!" He roared, taking the gold and onyx box in his hands.

The box encased Cassandra, seemingly deleting her from time and space. He then took a fabric that seemed to sparkle like the stars, along with a small quarts-like crystal. He threw the fabric on me, the fabric holding on to me like glue. I was able to see what he did to himself before the thing could touch him.

He encased himself in crystal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Morgan! Morgan, are you alright?" I heard Ty yell, bringing me back to consciousness.

I was immediately up, and felled Ty in a single hug.

"Whoa!" He shouted, falling on the floor.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said, hugging him with teary eyes.

"Do what?" He asked, his eye-brow visibly raising.

"Encase yourself in crystal!" I almost shouted, crying a little bit.

"Wait, what?!" He almost shouted, obviously wondering what I was talking about.

"Hold up a minute! What did you see?" Wulfy almost shouted, looking at us from the chair.

"I was running through some burning woods!" I started. Wulfy nodded her head.

"Go on," She said.

"I was being chased by fire types, but Ty stopped them with a sythe! Then, he took me inside, and instructed me to get food, a golden engraved onyx cube, and then we left the house with a little girl named Cassandra!" I continued. Wulfy chose to interject there.

"Wait, Cassandra? He shouldn't know that name yet!" She almost screamed. Ty looked nervously between us.

"What importance does this Cassandra have to us?" He asked with a sweatdrop. Wulfy just groaned.

"Not important! What happened next?" She said, pushing me on.

"We were confronted by this large gelatounous thing! For lack of a better term. Ty put Cassandra in the box, wrapped me in a large starry blanket, and encased himself in crystal!" I said, concluding the story. Wulfy was pinching the bridge of her nose, but was smiling.

"OK. That's actually….really nice to know. I got to go, bye!" She said, leaving the room in a hurry. It was then that Skills walked in.

"Uh, what did I miss?" He asked, looking at us.

"Morgan fainted in the woods and had a strange dream. Wulfy's just going overboard. I hope," Ty explained, whispering that last part.

"Really? Huh. Not much different from a normal day. Also, Ty, why did you go out with an axe?" He asked. Ty just waved him off.

"Chopping down a tree, that's all." He said. Skills seemed to frown for a moment, but didn't comment further.

"Halloween?" I asked simply.

"Wait, it's that time already?" Ty asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Yup!" I chirped, and I swear I saw Ty grow a tic mark.

"Fuck!" I heard him yell.

 **And the Plot is...not revealed? Who's the bad guy? What the hell is happening? Why is the author questioning himself? Is this even TheHappyTyranid? (Real me, I swear.)**


	9. Chapter 9: White to Black

Ty's POV

I woke up, not screaming, to Morgan on my chest. She was still asleep.

"About time," I grunted, looking outside. Sunlight was shining through the trees.

I carefully got out of my bed, Morgan snoring softly. I got dressed, and then immideatly went down the stairs.

Freddy was there.

"I know what your doing, Ty." He said simply. I shrugged.

"It's alright that you know what I'm doing. What I can't have do is follow me," I said, laughing a little bit.

"You're no going to chop down another tree are you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, not yet. Not yet man. Soon though." I said, heading outside. He was smiling a little bit.

Whistling to myself, I went walked down the grassy forest. I kept walking.

I kept walking until I got to a pitch black tree. I recognized it immediately.

"Alright, what have you got in store for me?" I asked, touching it.

Almost instantly, I saw something.

A silver Eevee morph, reaching out to me, calling my name. She looked so sad, so helpless.

As soon as it came, it left.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." I said, walking away from the tree. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Skills behind the tree. His eyes seemed to glimmer.

"You just have to find out how," He muttered. I then turned around.

"OK, I am sick and tired of both you and Wulfy following me!" I yelled at Skills, who flinched.

"Ty, we were…" he started. I didn't let him finish.

"What's the big deal! I keep on going from place to place, in what I can assume is a slightly creepy attempt to make sure I don't die!" I yelled. His breath seemed to hitch.

"I- Ty, we only want to-"

"You want to make sure I don't die. I know what's going on!" I shouted, balling my fist.

He was breathing pretty heavily.

"And who is Cassandra?!" I yelled in frustration. Skills then had a snarl appear on his face.

"Who's Cassandra?! Ty, you've lost your mind! You know who Cassandra is! You aren't ready to remember her yet!" He yelled, pointing a finger at me.

"I want to remember. I need to remember. If I don't, I'll go crazy. Just tell me who she is!" I yelled, getting highly impatient.

"No, I won't tell you who she is. Not yet. You still have to find out. Just not from talking." He said quietly, turning away. When he started walking, I bolted.

I tackled him to the ground. He struggled to get back up.

"You're going to tell me who she is, and you're not going to disappear and forget some stuff later!" I snarled, sitting on top of him.

"Ty! Not now, not when you've got two other people you've got to find!" He seemed to scream. It was slightly auto-tuned.

"Who?!" I asked.

"An old friend and a neighbor!" He said, pushing me up with his feet.

"Where?!" I yelled. He ran away, his voice echoing through the trees.

"Elm street," The forest seemed to whisper, the leaves rustling ever so slightly.

"Arceus damn it." I cursed, kicking up some grass.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I tried to go back to the house with a smile, but it was hard.

When I opened to door, Morgan was there, and she instantly tackle-hugged me.

"Don't disappear on me again!" She almost wailed, comical tears running down her face.

"I just went through a stroll through the forest, and I'm greeted with this." I muttered, slightly annoyed. But when I saw her face, I started smiling again.

"Looks like someone's starting to enjoy having a girlfriend," Torie said, her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"Shut up," I squeaked out, my face red.

From there, we eventually had some food, played a few board games, and got the T.V. working, per Freddy's request.

"Hey, tomorrow's Halloween. What are you dressing up as?" Flamer asked as we sat on the couch, watching some cartoons.

I nearly tripped off the couch.

"Really?!" I yelled in shock.

"Yep. We're going to go to the nearby town, do some trick or treating." Flamer said, relaxing a little more.

"Aren't you guys a little old for trick or treating?" I asked. Torie and Morgan got up.

"To old for free candy?! Never!" Morgan almost hissed, going to the kitchen to get a chocolate bar.

"Plus, we're putting trick or treating in the old fashion way! We do small pranks on the people who don't give us candy!" Torie chirped. I grinned a little, and then remembered something.

"You can count me in on the pranking, but I'm not going around in a costume or treating." I said a little somberly.

"Hmm? Why?" Flamer asked. I kinda cringed.

"I'd prefer not to say," I said simply, and Freddy went with it.

"You pefer not to say because it has something to do with your father," Freddy said, almost hitting the bull's eye.

"How'd you guess?" I asked, honestly a little curious.

"Dude, half Absol, remember? Also, you're rather easy to read." He said. I sighed.

"I'm an open book eh?" I asked myself.

"Really should learn to mask your body language. I learned how thanks to a Tibetan Monk." Storm said, walking up and sitting on the couch. I scoffed.

"Is there anything a Tibetan monk can't teach you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yea, how to manage your money," he said. We all laughed at that one.

"Well, I'm gonna go work on my costume," Flamer said, walking into the basement, taking a bottle of whiskey with him.

"Ty, don't you want to make a costume?" Torie asked, sitting besides me.

"Nope. I'm not budging on the matter either." I said, getting up and heading for my bed.

"Oh no mister, you're not going anywhere!" Morgan said, having finished her chocolate bar. She lifted me up and sat me in her lap.

"I go to bed and she still won't let me go," I said, sighing. Everyone else got a laugh at my expense.

"So, any more attempts to chop them black things down?" Freddy asked. Morgan looked to me with an eyebrow raised.

"I already said, not now, not yet. Soon though," I said, putting my chin in the palm of my hand.

"Do you mind informing me of what these big black things are?" Morgan asked. Freddy shook his head.

"Nah. Besides, Ty's got it figured out, so he'll eventually tell you," Freddy said, walking out of the room and out the house.

"So, what are they?" Morgan asked me. I shook my head.

"Remember what happened when you chased me to one of those things?" I asked. She nodded.

"They're kinda like a tether. Chopping them makes things a bit more… interesting, for lack of a better term," I answered, not noticing Storm still in the room.

"You're chopping down giant black trees in this forest? What does that do, son?" Storm asked, looking my way. I cringed.

"I said they're like tether, and they keep something here. They also seem to be form of corruption," I responded. Storm then scoffed.

"Corruption is only obtained through an imbalance of power; you're upsetting the balance," he said, getting up, and heading elsewhere.

I just glared after him.

"So, do they have to be chopped down in moderation?" Morgan asked. I nodded.

"If I chopped them all down, it'd be like a slingshot reverbing. Whatever they are holding would just spiral out of control, or worse, be destroyed." I explained. Morgan then nodded.

"When's the next tree then?" She asked. I shrugged.

"It just comes to me. It'll come in, like a scratch in the back of the mind," I responded.

Morgan didn't realize it, but she had let go of me.

I quickly got up and got to the other side of the couch.

"Aww! Come on! You're safer with me than with anyone else in this house!" She whined.

"I need to go to bed sometime! Can I not have you go all 'overprotective girlfriend' on me?" I asked. She then seemed to blush.

"I just can't handle the thought of losing you, again," She said, muttering the last part. I barely caught it.

"Just holding on to me tighter is going to be the thing that loses me." I said, getting up and hugging her.

She returned the hug.

"Now, can we go to sleep, I'm tired!" I said, moving to my bedroom.

"Ugh, fine, sleepyhead," Morgan groaned, rolling her eyes, but hiding a smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Boys and Girls of Every Age

**Longest chapter yet! Wooo!**

*Snicker*

I tossed in the bed a little.

"Ty, wake up!" Skills told me, pushing me with his hand. I pushed his hand away and grumbled.

"I don't want to get up today," I groaned. Skills huffed.

"Of all the days you choose NOT to get up at like 5:00 in the morning, it's Halloween!" He complained, I held up a finger.

"I stay asleep until 8:00 on christmas," I pointed out. He simple grumbled and started trying to get me up again.

Then, the door busted open.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads! We got some candy to bust, and I ain't waiting another minute!" Flamer yelled, having painted himself to look skeletal.

"I'm trying! Ty just won't get up!" Skills complained. Flamer looked at him, and then shrugged.

"I know one thing that would get Morgan up at a time like this; wonder if it works on Ty?" Flamer said mischievously. I tensed up.

I remember Morgan telling me what Flamer did to her once; he threw her in a large bucket of ice cold water. She had a light cold for the rest of the day.

"You know, I'm a little more resistant to cold than Morgan," I tried, looking at Flamer.

"Oh no! I'm not going to do that!" Flamer laughed, Torie coming into the room.

She had a syringe.

"I'll just give ya your flu shot," He said, taking the needle and threatening me.

In less than a moment, I was out of the bed, and dressed.

"Nope! I hate shots!" I yelled while standing on my toes.

"C'mon, you still need your flu shot!" Skills whined, losing the point.

"Dude, do you notice that I don't get sick that often?" I asked him. He seemed to nod.

"I got sick so often when I was a kid," I explained, Skills and Flamer nodding.

"Come, we have candy to get!" Flamer laughed, leaving the room with Torie.

"Costume?" Skills asked. I shrugged.

"I'll figure something out," I said. Skills narrowed his eyes at me and left the room.

I just sat on my bed and thought.

'What could I dress up as tonight?' I wondered. I paced around the room. 'I've been in costumes before, but most of them were torn apart when I got home. There was one I didn't dress up in, but I did use….' I kept thinking for about an hour, when it came to me.

I snapped my fingers, getting my costume idea. No, it wouldn't be a costume. It'd be something better.

I walked out, finding the front room.

Everyone was in their costumes, some elaborate, others simple.

Skills was wearing a skeleton mask, along with a sombrero. He had a leather jacket on, along with gloves.

Gary and Will were both dressed up as zombies, each one seeming to have the other one's parts.

Torie had dressed herself up as a mad scientist, complete with creepy smile.

Flamer was still in his skeleton body paint, while Storm was simply wearing a jacket with bullet holes in them. It looked like they were bleeding.

Wulfy looked like she had copied a kitsune, having red paint on her silver body, along with black contacts.

Meanwhile, Icy was simply dressed as Captain America, with Freddy being Nick Fury.

Morgan, surprisingly, was in long black robes, with a skeleton necklace. You could still see her face, which had black eye lining.

"So, what are you? Grim Reaper?" Gary joked, earning a smack from Will.

"He's not in costume yet, geez!" Will scolded, getting a grin from Gary.

"Eh, I'll show you when we start pranking. It might be within Morgan's theme." I hinted, earning a few 'ooh's and 'what's.

"How are we getting there? To the neighborhood, I mean," I asked, walking through the door. Flamer chuckled.

"We're going to be going in a car, what else?" He said, flipping out the keys.

We soon found a van, a few ATV's, and surprisingly, a Humvee.

"What's that doing here?" I asked, pointing at the Humvee. Storm shrugged.

"Used it for a while, and then it broke down. Army gave it to me for free, so I paid for the repairs, while you guys were gone," Storm said, climbing in the van.

"Huh, so that's why I heard you driving it a few months ago," Morgan said, climbing inside the van.

"Hmm, kinda cramped in here," Skills said, as he, Icy, Wulfy, Torie, Gary, and Will all climbed in the van. Freddy and I just looked in the van.

"We can't all fit in there," I pointed out. Storm seemed to be confused. Freddy just sighed and started heading back to the house.

"Oi, where are you going?" I asked Freddy. He chuckled a little.

"Well, first off, I can't fit in the van. Second off, I've got a horn surge just now. It's telling me to stay here." Freddy said, turning to me. Flamer then sighed from the front seat.

"Alright then; Freddy, stay at the house and hold down the fort. Ty, think you can drive one of those ATV's?" Flamer said. I shrugged.

"I've driven exactly two vehicles; a lawn mower and a bike," I said. He chuckled.

"It's a lot similar to a lawn mower, see you at the street!" He said, about to roll up the window.

"Wait! Where do I go?" I asked, but he closed the window before he could respond. I sighed.

As they started driving off, I looked at the ATV.

"How the heck do you drive this thing?" I asked to the air, stepping on it. I shifted around, the engine starting.

"If I'm right, the right pedal will make me go forward…" I muttered, pushing the right pedal. Almost instantly, I was thrown off the vehicle and into a tree, which put a sizable dent in it.

My mouth was bleeding.

"Of all the things to bleed, you would have expected my nose, but noooo, reality just said to me, 'you shall not have a nosebleed', Frick Frackin'…" I cursed, getting back on the ATV and trying again, managing to get going. I played it safe, following the tracks from the Van through the forest, managing to make it to the road. That's where it got difficult.

"Ugh, it would be nice if someone told me WHERE to go for once," I said, thinking. I then thought back to last week.

'Elm street' he had said…

I started looking for elm street, eventually finding a green sign saying elm street. I parked in the nearby parking lot, looking for the familiar vans.

Getting off of the ATV, I started to wander, not far from the ATV, but not close either. I saw a few vans that looked similar; they just had different license plates.

I thought I was on the verge of getting nowhere.

I then heard the ATV start up.

"Aww bloody hell," I cursed, whipping around to see what looked to be a punk stealing the ATV.

"Get back here!" I yelled. I flipped me off, trying to get away.

"No, you fucking pokemorph!" He said, driving away.

He was going faster than I could walk, so I decided to get my costume out early.

Concentrating hard, I thought back to what happened that Halloween; large woman, candy truck, offering me free candy. It wasn't a lie, but someone got in, killed the woman, then tried to kill me.

The unaltered rage I felt back then.

I had felt something tap my mind, something become clear, but it had faded.

"Awww Heck no!" I heard the punk yell. I smiled, opening my eyes.

Running at a breakneck pace, I managed to catch up with him, and tackle him off the ATV, the ATV crashing into a large column.

"That thing cost me an arm and a leg, kiddo. You should know not to steal from strangers," I snarled, the punk very scared.

"Just let me go man!" He shrieked. I laughed a bit.

"Just promise not to steal again," I offered, his hands shaking in fear.

"Sure! Sure, Sure! I'll never steal again!" he said, panicking. I got off him, letting him run.

"Punk," I snarled, but then hesitated as I heard a camera snap. I felt the shadows melt away from my body, like mist.

"Nice scaring there. Mind giving me tips?" I heard a female say, not too far away.

When I turned, I saw the ATV crashed into the column near a perfume shop. And apparently the owner was a Zorua morph in a dress, a camera in hands.

"Should I know you?" I asked. She laughed.

"Don't think so, but we might know each other," She said, regaining her composure.

"So, what do I owe you?" I asked, slinking down a bit, knowing that I damaged her property. She giggled.

"Oh, so observant as always, Watcher. Alright, your payment is working with me for an hour," She said, looking to the air.

"Seriously?" I asked, getting up and walking into her shop.

The shop was very dainty, not a smidge of grease or grime anywhere. All the perfume bottles were labeled, but were all scents of Pokémon. I pointed to the scent of Arceus.

"Is that accurate?" I asked, turning to the owner. She laughed.

"Yes, it's accurate, but most people just say it's supposed to smell really good," She said, confusing me.

"So, I'm going to help you in your shop? What do you need help with?" I asked, following her a little more. She seemed to giggle a little.

"I need you to do some heavy lifting; the person who normally helps me is out with a friend," She said, grinning a bit. I shrugged, following her to the back of the shop. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a large black tree growing behind her shop.

"What is this doing here?" I asked through grinding teeth.

"I honestly don't know, it just sprouted up here one day, and I just ignored it. What, it bothering you?" She asked, looking a little worried. I sighed, touching the tree.

There was a flash; a Swampert helping me up, a icy sword in his hands. There seemed to also be a Zoraurk helping me up, and he was wearing shades. He started to talk.

"Take it easy man, we haven't even made it to the top of this place," he said.

"Common' you can rest right now, we're in no hurry," the Swampert said.

The flash left with a small explosion in the distance.

I came back to reality with a gasp, laying on the ground. The owner was there, looking kind of worried.

"You alright?" she asked, wondering if she had to pick me up.

"No, I got some left in me, too," I joked, earning a kick from her.

I laughed as I got up, stretching my arms.

"Never asked, what's your name?" I asked, the owner going silent.

"Uh, Zoe. Zoe Lucifer." She responded, her tail flicking around a bit.

"Huh, think I know someone with the last name Lucifer; was he your brother?" I asked, Zoe's tail seeming to spike.

"How-" She started, I just put up a finger.

"Random guess. Someone in the family, same last name. Figured it was either a brother, sister, or father." I explained. She just put her hands over her mouth.

It was right about then that someone entered the shop; we could tell by the bell over the door ringing.

"Zoe? I'm here! Came with my friend! Where are ya?" They asked. It was a voice I recognized.

"Wait, nobody else has been here from the trees…" I trailed off as a Swampert Morph and an female Umbreon morph came in.

"Ty?" The swampert blurted out.

"Uh, Yea? Who are you?" I asked, scratching my head. He laughed.

"Oh Ty! It' me, Mega! How are ya doing?" He asked, smacking me on my back, hard. I coughed a bit.

"Who's your lady friend?" I asked playfully. The umbreon blushed profusely, before shouting at me.

"My name is Mistwolf! Arceus be damned, why the heck did you bring me here, Mega?" Mistwolf sighed.

"I brought you here to get the free perfume bottle that Zoe promised me. I don't normally like perfume, so I figured you'd like one." Mega explained, Mistwolf quickly going over to the perfumes and see which sent she liked.

"Hyper one, isn't she?" I asked, earning a small chuckle from Mega.

"Oh yea, she's hyper. Turns out, she wasn't born a pokemorph like you or me. She was turned into one when a freak computer accident changed her. She's really freaking hyper due to the electrical overload," Mega explained, turning back to Mistwolf.

"You done?" He asked, Mistwolf having chosen the perfume with a Leafeon on it.

"Ironic," was all I said. Zoe chuckled a little.

"Just a bit," Zoe responded, Mistwolf huffing.

"Can I just get it now?" She asked, her cheeks puffing out.

"Sure, sure. Just let me mark it out of my stock," Zoe responded, taking a piece of paper and checking something.

It was then that the door opened again, this time Morgan coming through with her dark robe costume.

"Common' Ty, we've been searching for you forever! Where'd you go anyways?" She asked, pulling me a little.

"I was trying to get to Elm street, just like Skills said. Found these three, and a punk who tried to take the ATV," I paused, and then ran outside.

Sure enough, he came back for seconds.

"For Arceus's sake!" I yelled, the punk hearing me. He was halfway on the ATV.

"Don't, you dare," I said, before getting hit in the back of the head with a fist.

"Oww! Mother-" The guy behind me was about to say, before I simply kicked him in his nuts.

"Umbreon's have skulls made of steel, don't punch us there." I said simply, the man slowly sliding down. I then heard some whispering.

A few more guys started coming out of the alleyways, dressed in some kind of black and white shirts with red shoes.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, one of the guys holding a baseball bat.

"You trespassing on our territory," the one with the baseball bat said simply, trying to warn me off.

"And?" I asked. The guy just seemed to get angrier.

"And the Crash Gang ain't gonna let you leave!" He yelled, most of the thugs coming in to beat me. Some were armed with brass knuckles, other with machetes, knives, and baseball bats.

"Stop," I heard Zoe say, before the guy who announced they were the Crash Gang, came over and looked down at her.

"What is it," He said, looking down.

"You're not allowed on this property; I own the entire block, according to state law." She said simply. The man just backhanded her.

"And we don't abide by no stinking law." He said. I then heard a torch being lit.

"You don't want to know what I do to you kinds of people," Mistwolf said, having a flamethrower in her hands.

The guy visibly backed off.

"I'm also armed," Mega said, conjuring an ice sword in his hands. The guy grunted.

"We've still got numbers!" He said, trying his luck.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him. He grunted.

"A filthy pokemorph," He said.

"I'm Ty Renegada, and I took down the Clownz when I was five," I said simply. He shrugged.

"You ain't! Ty was a Eevee morph!" He said, pointing a finger at me. I just gave him a hard look before sighing.

"Alright, you're leader is retarded. How many of you are also retarded?" I asked the rest of the guys.

Two of them fled, realizing the meaning of my statement.

"Get 'em!" the head guy said. I simply nodded to Mega.

In less than a moment, Mega and Mistwolf were fending off some of the guys, while Morgan got Zoe back in her shop.

As Mega and Mistwolf gave me cover, I started to think.

'haven't really gone through this process for a long time; am I sure I want to do it again?' I wondered, before a guy threw a punch at me. I snarled.

"Yea, I think I'll risk it again," I said, pushing him away to raise my hands.

Literally within seconds, shadows of what seemed to be pokemon and humans, came from the ground, each one a snarling beast. The thugs back up a bit.

"Your move," I said, the gang members fleeing.

"This ain't over!" One of them said. I simply scoffed. As they left, Mega whistled in awe. Mistwolf started backing away.

"Alright, Mega, can you hit me over the head?" I asked, the shadows seeming to become more hostile.

"Sure," he said, not asking any questions as he hit me on the back of the head with an ice hammer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan's POV

"So, they do this often?" I asked the shopkeeper, changing out of my costume and into my regular clothes.

"Too often. I often don't have customers because of those thugs," She said, looking to the road. Her face soon grew to one of horror.

"What, what's happening?" I asked, looking to the street.

Ty was raising shadows out of the ground, attempting to scare them off.

"Your move," he said, all of the gang members running away into the alleys, some shouting curses. I got up.

I was just about to go out the door before I saw Ty strain a bit, before looking to Mega.

"Alright, Mega, can you hit me over the head?" he asked. I was shocked, putting my hands over my mouth.

"Sure," Was his response, making a hammer of ice an hitting Ty on the back of the skull, knocking him out cold.

Heh, 'out cold'.

"What the hell?!" I said, going out and slapping Mega. He winced.

"I should have expected that," He said, rubbing his jaw.

"Why did you follow his orders?!" I demanded, Mega sighing.

"I've seen him do that twice, all those times, the shadows got out of control and attacked the nearby people; he's only able to dismiss them when he gets knocked out." Mega explained. I then slapped him again.

"Oww! What was that for?!" He complained, nursing his other cheek.

"Why haven't you been here earlier?!" I demanded, and he sighed.

"I have a family, ya' know; not mean and uncaring like Ty's old one. Plus, I don't live in Malachite anymore." He responded. I slapped him once more.

"Really?! Again?!" He complained.

"Stop lying to me," I said simply, glaring at him. He seemed shocked for a moment, before getting really confused.

"Wait, you know that I'm not from here?" he asked. I sighed in annoyance.

"Same with Wulfy, the owner of that shop over there, and Mistwolf." I replied. He sighed.

"So, you're as real as can be, eh?" He asked, sighing.

Suddenly, sirens were going off, red and blue flashing in the distance.

"Crap, it's the cops. Common', Zoe knows a shortcut," He said, picking up Ty's unconscious form and heading inside the perfume shop.

Mistwolf and I followed him inside, taking shelter in upstairs.

"Trust me, I'll explain everything. I just have to wait for Ty to get knocked out again, and for everybody to stop chasing us. Oh, and for all of the black trees to be chopped down." Mega said, sitting down. I sighed. Zoe came back with what seemed to be a large stovepipe hat with fire circling around it.

"Hold on to the hat, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" She said, clinging to the hat. Mega held on with one hand, freezing Ty's hand to the hat. Mistwolf was holding on to the hat, trying to cover her mouth with the her other hand. I hesitantly held on, wondering how this would save us.

I gagged as I felt the room spin as everyone else, except Ty and Zoe, had their faces contort in discomfort.

The spinning went for a good three minutes before it stopped, Zoe letting go of the hat, the flame circling the hat now blue.

"We're here!" She chirped. I heard Mistwolf hold back a vomit. Mega looked quite queasy. Ty was still out cold. I burped, trying to hold down my lunch.

"Remind me NEVER to do that again!" Mistwolf groaned, having wiped up the vomit from around her mouth with a napkin.

"I don't think we'll have to." Mega said, heading down the stairs. I looked around, confused.

"How'd we escape danger if we are still here?" I asked. Zoe chuckled, picking up Ty and slinging him over her shoulder.

"Take a look outside, and you'll be able to know why." She said, heading downstairs. I followed her.

Mostly everything was the same, same rooms, same perfumes, well, except one.

The Leafeon Scent that Mistwolf had picked up was still in the shop. I carefully looked outside.

We were on a completely new street, everyone else outside trick or treating.

"Trick or Treat!" I heard Flamer say. I looked to my left, seeing Flamer asking for candy from the person who opened the door.

"Aren't you a bit old to be Trick or Treating, sir?" The man at the door asked. Flamer scoffed.

"Too old for free candy? Never!" He seemed to hiss, the man at the door laughing. He then called into his house.

"Hey, honey! This guy agrees with me! Now you can't say I'm the only one who wants to go trick or treating!" He said, his wife seeming to groan. Flamer was chuckling.

"Here's your candy, sir," He said, pulling out a snickers and a kit-kat. Flamer grinned.

"So, how'd we get here?" I heard Ty say. I jumped a few inches before landing.

"Don't do that!" I said, grinning a bit. He laughed a bit.

"Nice night, besides shadows of the dead coming back to life, us getting attacked by a gang, and almost getting arrested by the cops, eh?" He said, making me groan due to how casually he said it.

"Don't forget the spinning hat," I corrected, Ty laughing.

"Oh, so that's what Mistwolf meant by, 'never again!'," He said, before calling out to Flamer.

"Hey! Flamer! You ready to go home?" He yelled. Flamer heard him before yelling back.

"Sure! Everyone seems to like giving us candy! No pranks tonight!" Flamer yelled, Ty going back inside briefly. I followed him.

"So, Mega, you coming with us?" Ty asked. Mega nodded.

"Zoe, Mistwolf, and I are all going to be there. Trust me, We'll be there." He said cryptically, before Ty just shrugged.

"Sure, see ya soon?" He asked. Mega nodded.

"Common', I want to go home! All this excitement has gotten me tired!" I said, dragging Ty by the hand.

"Alright, fine sleepyhead," He said, poking fun at me. I giggled.

"Sure you don't want some extra excitement before bed, big boy?" I teased. He blushed before standing up on his own and running to the ATV.

"Yea, nope!" He responded, seeing that Flamer had round up everyone and gotten them in the van.

Before Ty could react, I jumped on the back of the ATV and hugged him.

"Bet you can steer this thing now, eh?" I said before he groaned.

"Yea, yea, sure." He said while rolling his eyes. He quickly started up the engine, driving after Flamer's van.

But I had a terrible feeling in my gut.

 **Can you predict what's going to happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11: E r r o r

It took about a solid thirty minutes of driving, but we eventually got back to the house. However, I didn't like how it seemed unchanged; all the lights were still on, and the door was open. Looked like a bunch of footprints had tracked mud into the house.

"Alright, we're home. Get all the candy into the pantry. And clearly label them this time!" Flamer yelled, Torie pulling out two whole trashcans full of candy.

I gawked at how large they were too.

"How many Skittles did you get?" I asked, dumbfounded. Flamer shrugged.

"Probably enough to last us through winter." He said, walking into the house. I followed, only to bump into the growing line.

"What? Why are we all bunched in… the… front… room…" I said as I looked over the front room.

It was ransacked; the coffee table was split in half, the T.V. was missing, the carpet was on the other side of the room, and two of the couches were overturned, bullet holes in them. There was blood too. So much of it.

"Ty, you alright?" Flamer asked, looking at my expression. I stumbled a bit.

"No dinner for me," I said with a frown, holding down my lunch.

"Guys! Freddy's missing!" Torie yelled from upstairs, frantically coming down. Morgan came down quickly, too.

"Ransacked my room too! Why?" She shouted in frustration. I sighed.

"We should look for him. Find a blood trail. You know, basic tracking?" I said, heading out the door. Storm grunted behind me.

"They're on foot. Didn't steal much; just the T.V. and a few photographs. Thing is, they're blood tasted a bit like copper, and not much like iron. Think they might be morphs," He explained, looking down at a large bloodstain. He then looked a little farther into the woods.

"And if they are morphs, it would explain the frozen footsteps and burnt footsteps. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they would want us to follow them," He said simply. Flamer sighed.

"Great, so an ambush or an abduction," Flamer said, rubbing his temples. He sighed.

"Storm, get to the armory, and arm Ty, Morgan, Myself, Skills, Torie, Wulfy, and Yourself. We're going after these bastards," Flamer ordered, Storm saluting and heading to the cellar.

Wulfy, Morgan, and I followed him, soon finding a large grayscale room with multiple guns and melee weapons in it.

"How the hell do you all afford this stuff? Terabyte internet, firing range underground, the plumbing! And how big is this house really?!" I whined, Storm scowling a little bit.

"Army head here, along with Torie, who's retired, Flamer, another army vet, Gary's an online musicmaker, and Wulfy has found a bizarre way to give us even MORE money, so I'd rather not question it. Besides, get two guns, max, and a melee weapon. We're going in." He said, pointing to the rack of guns after he pulled two pairs of submachine guns off the shelf. I sighed.

"Dibs," Morgan said to my left, picking up a grenade launcher, and sawed off shotgun, and a knife. I pouted a bit. Wulfy had actually not taken any of the weapons, simply walking out of the room with a frown on her face.

It took me a while, but I eventually settled on the sniper rifle they had, a revolver, and the nearby hatchet. I went out, Flamer having armed himself with a scorpio evo, and a large flamethrower. Storm had armed himself with both submachine guns, and Torie had gotten a minigun. Wulfy had vanished, and Skills had somehow armed himself with a flaming sword. He had a rare scowl on his face.

"Skills, what's up?" I asked, he looked to me and grimaced.

"Avast, me hearty," He said, before Storm scowled.

"Let's get going. Ty, you've got the sniper rifle, find a place up in the trees when we get there.." He ordered. I rolled my eyes.

As we got further and further into the woods, it started to get darker. I soon spotted Freddy in the distance, and I held up a hand.

"What?" Flamer asked. I sighed.

"Freddy, he's chained up on a stone circle. Fetal position, so I'm guessing he's been hit a few times. Bet they're waiting for us to get ready." I said. There were two plateaus nearby.

"This looks too easy," I muttered, climbing up one of the uneven masses of land.

I got into position, Flamer and Torie going into the front. Skills was walking with them, seemingly unafraid.

Wulfy was nowhere to be seen, Storm was hiding behind a tree, ready to go out shooting, and Morgan was in the shadows, waiting for a chance to strike.

I quickly saw a glimpse of a white shine, only for what seemed to be a bullet hit flamer in the shoulder. He cursed, and headed for one of the nearby logs for cover. Torie did the same, while I looked for the source.

Far in the woods, there seemed to be a Kyurem morph, his hand outstretched. Around him, there was an Umbreon morph that looked suspiciously like Mistwolf, a Zoraurk morph, two humans with glasses, and a man who looked a lot like Maxine, from Team Magma.

The Kyurem morph motioned to attack, the Zoruark vanishing in a pop.

I cursed, taking a shot at one of the humans, his head exploding in a cloud of blood.

Only for moments later for his corpse to come back to life with frost emanating from his body.

"They've got resurrection! Focus on the Kyurem, but watch out for the Zoruark!" I shouted, Flamer nodding. With a mighty roar, he charged out from cover, and sprayed the flamethrower everywhere. The forest started to burn, Torie choosing to come out and put on some suppression fire.

Morgan then started to scream, running in the other direction, almost getting hit by a stray bullet from the Mistwolf impersonator.

She sneered, reloading for another shot with her bolt action rifle. I was about to take another shot at her, when I heard a poof.

"Finally!" I heard, before turning around and parrying the blade coming from above with the axe's head.

The Zoruark morph was behind me, his eyes betraying no emotion. He was armed with a rapier and knife. I sighed, putting up my sniper rifle as he tried to swipe at me.

I couldn't see it, but skills had taken on the Mistwolf impersonator, his flaming sword coming down to hit her, only for her to dodge out of the way.

"Stand still," Skills said, only for the Mistwolf impersonator to sneer.

"Not yet, I'm not done here," She said, pulling out a large shovel to defend herself with.

"Pull together, god damn it!" Flamer yelled, having trouble defeating the zombie that the Kyurem morph had summoned. Torie gritted her teeth as her suppression fire just left the other human in cover. He seemed to be smiling.

"Come on!" Storm cursed, having to move from tree to tree to avoid being shot by one of the Kyurem morph's ice spikes aimed at him.

"Pay attention!" I yelled, catching the Zoraurk off guard with my pistol. He stopped for a moment, before I shot him in the head. It was then the after-image began to fade, the illusion flickering out. I cursed, turning around, only to gasp as I felt him thrust the rapier through my stomach, effectively impaling me.

"Nice try," He said smugly, pulling out the rapier, which to my surprise, started to glow.

"It's time for you to go OFFLINE!" He shouted.

I grunted, throwing my hatchet at his face.

The hatchet hit its mark, hitting him over his left eye, causing him to stagger back. I took the moment to fire the revolver in my other hand at him.

It met its mark, hitting him in the chest. He was out cold, but still alive somehow.

I coughed, reminded of the stab wound in my stomach. With shaky hands, I took up the Sniper Rifle, and looked down the scope.

The Kyurem Morph was there, having grabbed Storm by the neck, choking him and causing ice to surround his chest and arms.

I took the shot, the sniper rifle clicking.

"No! *cough* Not now!" I wailed, trying to find the extra ammo that I had. A small puddle of blood started forming around me.

Flamer had gotten in melee combat with the zombie, the two effectively wrestling out. Torie was caught off guard as the other human pulled out a rocket launcher, taking fire at her.

The rocket just barely hit, Torie getting flung away from the explosion.

Skills was the only one of use fairing any better. He was a match for the Mistwolf impersonator, who was grinding her teeth.

I remembered I had my revolver, and I looked to the Mistwolf impersonator. I looked down the sights, aiming for her face, and fired.

Her right eye was shot out, black blood pouring out of the back of her head. Skills then used the moment to slice upwards, effectively separating the left and right sides of her body, which flopped to the ground, staining the forest floor with black, static like blood. Skills gave me a thumbs up before moving to my location. I could only sigh as I leaned against a tree for leverage, hoping not to black out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Elsewhere…/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morgan's POV

I had to get out of there. The forest was burning, and I wasn't about to stay. I eventually ran into a large tree, bouncing off of it. I got up, only to notice it was black.

Not here.

I immediately felt something grip my shoulder. Turning around, I pulled out my sawed of shotgun.

It was Mega, looking very scared. Behind him was Mistwolf.

"Don't shoot?" He asked. I slumped, hugging my knees as I sat down and cried.

"Hey, you alright?" Mega asked, bending down to my level. Mistwolf's ears seem to perk up like antenna.

"Mega, we need to get moving. Something's aggravating the world," She said, pulling out a large sword, which was on fire.

Mega sighed, conjuring an ice hammer in his hands.

I couldn't follow them, not now. I sat there, watching them leave. I sighed, leaning against the black tree.

"Morgan?" I heard someone ask.

Looking to my left, I saw a silver Eevee morph, one that looked a lot like the 'Cassandra' kid I saved.

"Mmh?" I whimpered out, looking away. She cautiously walked over to me, before sitting down.

"Still thinking about Dad?" She asked, before I turned to her in surprise.

"Who?" I asked, looking at her like she had grown a horn. She sighed.

"You know, Dad? Guy who makes you laugh, guy who keeps you through thin and thick? The guy who laid his life on the line to save you?" She asked, looking at me with a serious face. I sighed.

"You mean Ty?" I asked. She nodded, and then seemed to look around.

"Speaking of Dad, where is he?" She seemed to ask. I was about to answer, when she vanished, leaving me to think.

/\/\/\/\/\Meanwhile…/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty's POV

Skills walked over to me, while in the thick of the battle, and pulled out a med kit.

"Can't let you die," he said simply, bandaging the wound I had. I pointed behind him.

"What *cough* about them?" I asked. He waved me off.

"They're fine. Trust me." He said, focusing on my wounds. I sighed, looking past him.

Storm had gotten out of the choke hold, and was now firing off his dual submachine guns, forcing the Kyurem morph to hide behind cover.

Flamer seemed to be having no luck with the ice zombie. Whenever he got an advantage, the zombie just seemed to get back on top of him and roar in his face.

Torie was hiding behind one of the plateaus, the human on her reloading his rocket launcher, and looking over at the Maxine person, who had pulled out a computer, and seemed desperate to put something online.

"Damn it Mistwolf, don't go out on me!" He yelled, furiously typing at the computer.

It was then that I saw the Mistwolf in the distance, having pulled out a flaming sword, and attacking the other man with it. With a sickening crunch, she impaled the man.

"I'm here, boss," She said, the other man's corpse burning to a crisp. The Maxine person looked on in horror as she removed the man from her sword. Mega then came up and kicked Maxine in the knees. I heard bone shatter as he yelled. With a mighty swing, Mega beheaded the Maxine person, the head landing near Freddy, who was still out cold.

The Kyurem morph shook his head, the ice zombie falling limp in Flamer's arms. Flamer then pushed him off, coming to his feet.

"PHALANX!" He yelled, the Kyurem morph turning to face him. Flamer then pulled out a large axe. Phalanx seemed surprised, and then he sneered and ran forward, brandishing a large ice katana. It what could only be described as a scene out of an action movie, Flamer and Phalanx clashed, blood spilling both ways.

They both landed, Phalanx staggering as he fell, a large gash along his shoulder. Flamer then fell on his face, blood pooling at his feet as the gash in his stomach showed.

"Medic!" Torie wailed, coming to Flamer's side, trying to nurse his wounds. I got up and gritted my teeth.

Phalanx seemed to notice me, trying to get up.

I cautiously walked over to him, Storm going up and grabbing the Zoruark morph, while Skills, Mega, Mistwolf, and Torie all tried to tend to Flamer.

"Who are you?" I asked, Phalanx visibly struggling to stand up. He grunted.

With a stone cold face, I shot his kneecap. He staggered, and held back a hiss of pain.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" I asked, Phalanx choosing to sit on the ground.

"Phalanx, Second company Kanto National Guard. Father of one, Master of none. I was sent here to kill you, Ty Renegada. You are a level two 'Demon' threat. Now that I'm wounded, you're level one, 'Dragon' threat." He explained, before I held up a hand to stop him.

"Who hired you?" I asked. He visibly flinched.

"I wasn't hired, it was told. You killed my employer over there. We were planning to take control of you, and then use you as a weapon of mass destruction. We weren't ready for this," he said, looking down.

"What happens if I shoot you?" Mega asked, coming over to me.

"Same thing that happens to you, Mega," Phalanx said, looking to him with hate. Mega looked to me.

"Shoot him." Mega said. I didn't hesitate as I shot the morph in the head, pink blood coming out of his mouth. He chuckled a little bit.

"You have strings, and I am free. You still have strings, still left on you," He sung, his form turning into that of a Ditto Morph, his skin turning grey and cracking.

"Of course, there's gotta be an imposter," Mega said, crushing the deceased Ditto morph under his boot. The world seemed to shake, and Mega took notice.

"I don't feel so good," I muttered, the world going black.

"Ty! Don't black out! Not now!" Mega cried, trying to get me to stay awake.

Darkness.

 **R͏eb҉̧oo҉ţ̵í͝n̵͞g.̵̨.̵̡͞.̨́**


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome back, Renegade

I groaned, opening my eyes to see the couch. I cautiously sat up; I felt like someone had sapped all my strength from my body.

"Guys?" I asked, looking around. There was no one there. I cautiously got up, and started going up the stairs.

"Anyone here?" I asked, stumbling a bit. I saw Morgan's door open up.

"Here. What the heck happened?" Morgan asked. She had bags under her eyes, along with a slash across her side. She then looked to me with wide eyes.

"Ty? How come there's a big hole in your chest?" She asked, before I looked down.

Sure enough, right where the Zoraurk had stabbed me was a large hole. There was also a few slashes across my arms and torso, but nothing else that I could tell.

"Huh. Funny you should mention that, because you have a gash on the right side of your body." I said, touching my wounds. I hissed as I touched the wound in my chest, drawing my finger away from it.

"I think we should get patched up," Morgan said, going up the stairs.

"I wonder where everyone went," I muttered, going up the stairs as well. We got to the door, only to find it was locked.

"It's not normally locked like this," Morgan muttered, looking at the lock. She tried to yank it off, but it held.

"Something's fishy…" I muttered, sitting down.

Morgan huffed, and then sat down as well, hissing at the pain she must have had.

We sat there for about ten minutes before I noticed blood wasn't coming out of my wounds.

"Morgan, how come we aren't bleeding to death?" I asked, looking at my wounds. She huffed, and then waved me off.

"The same reason the door to the medical bay is locked and why no one is here, that's my guess." She said.

What sounded like a sonic boom then pierced our ears. I yelled, bringing my hands up to my ears, Morgan doing the same.

It was then that I felt something start dripping.

I looked down, seeing my shirt now soaked with blood. I sat up, feeling a bit dizzy, and tried the door. Surely, it was unlocked.

"I swear we are in a video game or something," Morgan complained, coming up to the white desk and pulling out some bandages. I grabbed some alcohol, grunting as I put it on my stab wound and my gashes.

Morgan then patched me up as I hissed a little at putting on the bandages.

"God that hurts!" I hissed through my teeth. Morgan huffed.

"Stop moving then," She said. I grumbled, wincing at the slight pain that echoed across my body.

It took a while, but the bandage was on. I looked behind me, seeing that the bandages were snug. I sighed.

"How I about I start on your bandages?" I asked. Morgan looked at me funny, and then grinned nervously.

"You don't strike me as the 'doctor' type. Be careful, though," She said, giving me a roll of bandages.

It was hard to get a hang of, at first. It kept sticking to my fur, and it didn't help that it was matted all over. At one point, I had to get Morgan to guide me to the other side of her waist, as I was stuck at an odd angle and couldn't move out of it.

After I finished the bandages, I stepped back.

Morgan's entire slash was covered up. I sighed.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, as Morgan opened the door. Almost, as if on cue, Skills came through the door. He was wearing a black T-shirt and kaki pants, as if nothing had happened.

"Good to see you're awake. Took you long enough to get up and do the bandages. Mega kept insisting that you two wouldn't die from your injuries," Skills said, coming through the door. I noticed that his left eye had a scar on it, but he obviously wasn't blind in that eye.

"Skills, what happened?" I asked. He sighed, choosing to sit down in one of the nearby chairs.

"Darn Zoraurk almost got away when you fell unconscious. Gave me this good gash on my eye, right before Mega used a giant ice hammer to knock him unconscious," Skills said, looking at me. Morgan then piped up.

"What about Flamer? What's happened to him?" She asked. Skills' face got dark, and his voice almost trembled.

"He almost died. We barely kept him alive as it is. His wounds were almost fatal, if Trine hadn't come in when he did…" Skills trailed off, a single tear escaping his eye. I blinked in surprise.

"Trine? Why do I feel like I've heard that name before?" I asked. Skills smiled a bit, before looking down.

"He's got a PhD in science technology and biotechnology. He works nearby at a hospital, but he dropped everything when he heard his brother was hurt," Skills explained. I smiled a little.

"So that means we're in good hands, right?" I asked. Skills shook his head sadly.

"Flamer is currently in a coma state, in his room. Trine took hundreds of thousands of dollars to keep his brother alive. Storm and Wulfy have gone missing, and didn't leave any kind of indication where he was going, while Freddy had PTSD, and can't be near chains and whips for too long. Torie hasn't slept for the past day, and has been in the basement, drinking. Gary and Will are out, seeing if there was anyone who knew about this in town. Mega has somehow gotten an entire trailer here for himself and Mistwulf, who's gone missing. And Finally, Icy has been cleaning the house nonstop, occasionally stopping for a snack." Skills said, attempting a monolog. I listened with a continuously grimmer face. Morgan's tail fell a little limp at my side.

"Man, that attack left us in tatters," I muttered. Skills heard however, and nodded.

"Yea. It's up in the air what we're going to do next. Wulfy said something about merging the house with something, but I don't know what," Skills said, fidgeting with his hands.

"We've got downtime, at the very least…" Morgan said, her ears drooping. I sighed.

"No other way to put it, is there?" I asked. Skills shook his head sadly.

I sighed, getting up. Skills looked at me strangely.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I opened the door and turned to him.

"I'm going to my room to get some rest. Lot on my mind," I said, moving out, and heading down to the door with an Umbreon on it. I was about to open the door before I realized that there was a large gash across the eye, as well as what seemed to be blood leaking from behind the door.

Cautiously, I opened the door, only to see a white table in a bloodstained medical room. There was a female scientist who was wearing a long white labcoat and sporting long silver hair, looking at some X-rays.

I saw myself on the table, and the X-rays that mirrored mine.

A door to the right of me opened, a male researcher coming through.

"How's he doing?" The researcher asked. The scientist turned to him before shaking her head.

"His mind's a bit scarred, and he's got a fatal wound. I think he'll survive, though." She said. The male grasped his face.

"Just make sure he's healing, and if he starts dying, make sure to hook him up to Hades. Get him attached to Eris as soon as possible otherwise. As for what happened, I'll have security tripled next time." He said, turning to leave.

"Might I ask, how is the other test subject?" The she asked. The researcher sighed.

"60% complete. It got delayed when we were attacked. Still don't know who the hell sent all of those freaking dogs, and how they were co-ordinate enough to get to the research lab." He responded. He left, leaving the scientist sighed as well, seeming to turn to me.

"Wonder what's going through his mind at the moment. Heh, probably is thinking of having a nice time since it's so unorganized…" She said, before picking up a bottle of pills and consuming them. She convulsed for a second before a pop was heard. She didn't seem to change, but I could have sworn that her hair got a little lighter.

"Ah, what am I kidding? It's Ty, it's going to stay on that track 'till we get him out," She said. I swear she was familiar in some way.

"Well, nighty night, Watcher," She said.

The room suddenly went white, before my vision cleared.

I was in my room, most of my clothes being on the foot of my bed. I looked to the inside of the door, before seeing a large three clawed mark on it.

With a sigh, I walked to the bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	13. Chapter 13: Unwanted Software Detected

"Shhh! This will temporarily cause an influx of adrenaline, so we don't need him to be awake. It should allow him to be hooked up to Eris," I heard someone say. I was about to open my mouth, when I felt a needle pierce my right arm.

With a start, I was awake in my bed, hissing in pain. Skills evidently wasn't in the room, as his bed was still neatly made and he wasn't in it. The room was slightly dark; the alarm clock besides me telling me it was five in the morning. I instantly clutched my right arm, the arm feeling slightly numb.

"Stupid freaking dream of people shoving needles in my arms…" I muttered, rolling out of my bed.

I landed on my hands, quickly getting up and walking over to the dresser drawers. Finding a suitable shirt and pair of pants, I got dressed, choosing to go over to the mirror to check for matted fur.

As I combed the fur, I was slowly starting to remember what had happened over the last few days.

Wulfy had somehow reappeared, although she was a little shaken and seemed a bit more feral. Mistwulf had returned, and was normally typing away at something on the computer within her trailer, which Mega resided in.

Word of advice; if Mega says he'll cook, find something else you can eat. He made the worst hamburgers last night and even worse pasta the night before.

Flamer was still in his room. He's been recovering nicely, but he's barely conscious half the time, muttering something about 'not this time,' or 'not again,'.

I still don't know where Storm is. I haven't been able to get in contact with him anyways.

With a sigh, I moved away from the mirror, leaving out the door. The hallway was strangely empty.

I came down the stairs, seeing Skills passed out on the couch. There was a slight bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, hey Ty," Morgan said. I turned around to see Morgan cutting up a loaf of bread on the kitchen counter.

"Making a sandwich?" I asked. She sighed, fishing out some cheese from the nearby fridge.

"Yea. Why are you up? I had the munchies," Morgan said, putting the slices of bread she made into a toaster.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a weird dream, can't remember what it was about anymore," I responded, rubbing my right arm subconsciously.

"Alright. You want a sandwich?" She asked. I held up a hand.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll be making my own food today," I said, Morgan huffing a bit.

"You're impossible," She pouted. I sighed, putting my hand on my forehead.

It was just then that I heard a buzzing noise. Morgan seemed to notice it too, turning to her left. I turned to my right, seeing a small camera drone on the other side.

"What the f-" I was about to say, before the drone proceeded to fly off. Morgan, along with me, bust out of the door, trying to find the drone.

Surely enough, it was flying away at a breakneck pace, clearly not being a wireless broadcaster.

"Ty, common'!" She said, holding her hands down. I looked to her in confusion, before realizing what she wanted to do.

With a hop, I landed in her hands as she hefted me up. I chose to jump to gain more momentum, effectively going above the drone.

I then managed to kick down the drone, the thing landing on the earth solidly, it's wings broken.

It was then that I realized I was up in the air.

I soon started flailing, eventually coming crashing down to the ground.

Morgan instantly went for me, while Skills, who woke up due to the commotion, picked up the drone.

"Never again," I moaned, my chest hurting. Morgan picked me up with her hands, hefting me on her back with a grunt.

"Sorry about that. Didn't really have any ranged weaponry." Morgan said. Skills, meanwhile, was busy looking at the drone, seeing if it had destroyed any footage or gave us any leg up on whoever watched us.

"It was A.I. based, and made of an expensive polymer, so it's safe to say it's not just your average drone…" Skills muttered, continuing to annalyse the drone.

"How do you know what it's made of?" Morgan asked. Skills scoffed.

"When I was dumpster diving, I found plenty of drones and mechanics. Soon found a book with the periodic table of elements and the basics of Polymer Science. It was a good book." Skills explained, taking a moment to look at Morgan.

After a small bit of walking, we were back in the house, Morgan working on her sandwich while I lied on the couch recovering from the aching sensation within my chest.

Fortunately, Torie was soon down.

"What was all that ruckus about? I was trying to sleep!" Torie complained, coming down in a nightgown.

"Drone was recording us. Morgan and Ty did something stupid and kicked it out of mid-air." Skills commented with a smirk. Torie chuckled a bit, despite the grimace on her face.

"Let me guess, Ty was the one who went up?" Torie said. Morgan nodded, starting to eat her now fresh grilled cheese.

"Alright, let's see if anything's broken," She muttered, feeling my chest. I blushed a bit.

After a few minutes of prodding, Torie sat down with a huff.

"Nothing broken. Just a little bit of muscle strain. You should be able to walk it off." She said. I sighed.

While Skills was busy tinkering on the drone, trying to figure out how to reverse engineer it, Torie turned on the T.V.

"This just in, Phalanix, member of the Kanto National Guard, is now missing. He was last seen in a coffee shop with retired army lutenant, Storm 'day' Oniu. It is believe that they have either gotten a lead on the new, 'Team Invar" or they have decided to join said group. The government will not comment." The news anchor said. I snickered.

"Invar? That's the best they could do? Team Skull was more menacing!" I said, laughing. Torie grinned a bit.

"Invar is a lot more sinister than you know. My mom was a part of it. They're a terrorist group, choosing to attack things like Pokecenters and Pokemarts. It's horrible." Morgan said, chewing on her sandwich.

"Couldn't they come up with a better name? Maybe something that isn't a nickel based alloy?" I asked. Skills chose to pipe in at that moment.

"If your team has a name nobody takes seriously, and you do things like that, it's kind of taking advantage of your resources. Honestly, I'd name an evil team Fluffy Bunny and see everyone laugh before we did terrible things to them," Skills said, somehow pulling out a welder's mask and blowtorch.

"No cutting or welding on the kitchen counter, please!" Torie yelled. Skills rolled his eyes before leaving the kitchen for Storm's Lab.

"Skills brings up a valid point; an unthreatening name can catch people off-guard and help you defeat them a lot more easily." Torie said. I grumbled a bit, conceding to her point.

"In later news, we have just gotten word that Phil Renegade has just died, leaving a small will for his son." The news anchors said. I instantly sat up, looking at the screen with wide eyes.

"I get to have a will?" I asked.

Just then, Will came down the stairs.

"What's this about owning me?" Will asked, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Torie snickered while I facepalmed. Morgan muttered something along the lines of 'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear'

"Wasn't talking about you. Evidently, my dad, of all people, left a will for his son." I explained. Will scoffed.

"With the way you talked about him, I don't think he really liked you enough to leave a will in your name." Will said. I shrugged.

"Maybe it's what Morgan keeps referring to as 'tough love'?" I asked. Morgan sighed.

"The will is to go to the first male, of his family, who claims it," the news anchor said. My jaw dropped. Torie was visibly surprise, and Morgan and Will just looked at the T.V. with confusion.

"I have to claim it from others?" I asked to the air, looking at the ceiling.

"Evidently? What does she mean by 'the first male, of his family, who claims it'?" Torie asked. I shrugged again.

"Beats me. There's probably someone, somewhere else, living a life a lot better than me," I responded.

"Well, I'm gonna go on the computer now and play on Steam. It's been a long time." Will said, returning upstairs. Torie sighed as she got up.

"I'm gonna go check on our laundry. See if anyone left anything in there." Torie said, moving upstairs.

With a sigh, I slid back down on the couch, relaxing.

But of course, when having a girlfriend, expect her to come in and 'brighten' up your day.

"Come 'er," Morgan said, sliding on top of me. I quickly retracted slightly, looking at the T.V.

"Uh, what about the tele?" I asked. Morgan responded by curling up on me like a cat, and choosing to sleep on me.

I made a mental note to see her reaction to catnip.

With a sigh, I continued to watch the television with Morgan still on me, asleep.

"And in other news, Supernova's stock market has gone up three points and the costs of painkillers are starting to plummet." The news anchor said, leaving me to my thoughts and the white noise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Elsewhere/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure about this? He is related to Ty Renagada, remember?" The voice said to the Charmeleon morph in the large business chair. He had a hand on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure, Lexicahn. Although, the one with the information obviously has no love or hatred for his stepbrother. Let him in." The man said. Lexicahn backed off, choosing to open the door for his boss.

Flamer was on the other side, his body a stark black as apposed to his normal red hide.

"Blaze," He said simply.

"Flamer," the man said, pretending to tip a hat.

"How much do I owe you for this?" Flamer asked simply. Blaze laughed a bit, before opening up a large black suitcase. It was full of hundred dollar bills.

"No, I owe you for letting me improve that experiment. Here's your payment," Blaze said. Flamer was shocked for a moment, before taking the suitcase.

"Blaze, tell me honestly, what do I owe you?" Flamer asked, scratching the back of his head. Blaze sighed, putting his hands on his desk.

"You know me a bit too well. I would have called your favor for later, but seeing as you are so insistent, I'll tell you something I need done now." Blaze said. Flamer looked on.

"Go on," Flamer said, his wings flapping nervously.

"I need your soul," Blaze said menacingly. Flamer almost took flight before Blaze started laughing.

"Always fearful I might take that transaction, aren't you, brother?" Blaze said, wiping a tear from his eye. Flamer frowned a bit, before grumbling.

"In all seriousness, I just need you to administer this to Ty before he can claim his father's will." Blaze explained. Flamer looked at him curiously.

"This isn't going to kill him, right?" Flamer asked. Blaze scoffed.

"As if I could kill him with a poison. No, no, it shall simply, how do I put it, 'make him not care for his father's will'?" Blaze said. Flamer sighed.

"You obviously aren't going to tell me what it's going to do." Flamer said. Blaze cackled a bit before nodding.

"Nope! It's all a surprise! One I think his girlfriend will become very invested in," Blaze said, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Ingestion or injection?" Flamer asked. Blaze shrugged.

"You could do either, your choice." Blaze said. Flamer sighed, hating to do his dirty work.

"Fine, I'll do it. This won't harm him physically or mentally in any way, shape, or form, correct?" Flamer asked, a bit of doubt still in his mind.

"I assure you, that little liquid will not harm him physically, or mentally, in any way! In fact, it might help him!" Blaze said, cackling. Flamer had some sweat fall down his head.

"OK…? I'll get it right to him…?" Flamer trailed off, confused by his brother's behavior. Flamer then started walking out, wondering why Blaze was so happy with him taking a near-harmless thing to Ty.

And more importantly, why was it pink and smell like chocolate?

"Blaze, you still going to your 12:00?" Lexicahn asked. Blaze shooed him off.

"Of course! I almost never go anywhere! They all come to me!" Blaze said cheerfully.

It was then that the doors burst open.

"Blaze, I'm calling in my favor," A haunting voice said. Blaze scowled.

"You could have at least scheduled an appointment! I just had one of Ty's friends, my brother, no less, go out through those doors! You could have been seen!" Blaze angrily said at the large black cloud that stood in front of him.

"I have no time for it now. I need you to start. The scientists are getting too much progress done, so I need you to slow them down. I can't risk Ty waking up again and stop me. It's happened twice, I don't need it happening a third time!" The dark cloud angrily spouted. Blaze sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it. You do still have my side of the deal still up, correct?" Blaze asked. The dark cloud seemed to nod. Blaze slumped down in his chair.

"Alright. Lexicahn, activate protocol 624. Password: Artifice Legend," Blaze said. Lexicahn stopped in his tracks, before suddenly his skin started melting off his bones.

"Ready for delaying combat," The skeleton said.

"Ruth, activate protocol 927. Password: Railroad Pony," Blaze said to the ceiling. An auto-tuned voice came from above.

"Delaying mail service, sir." Ruth said.

"All the pieces are in place. Let the reign of chaos collapse," The shadow said, before vanishing out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14: File Recovery

I was woken up by someone crying.

"Urgh, what?" I asked, opening my eyes. Evidently, Morgan was already gone, leaving me alone on the couch. I followed the crying to Flamer's room. I soon expected the worst, walking in.

"Oh, Flamer!" I heard Torie say. I saw Will on the other side of the room. Gary was crying in his arms.

"Is he dead?" I asked, coming around the corner. I was blocked by a large black figure.

"Nope! He's better then dead!" the figure said, before the light was turned on, revealing a black version of flamer.

"Uh," I started, before Torie hugged his back, clearly happy. Trine was nearby.

"I'm back, baby! I'm better than ever! Wooooo!" Flamer said, throwing a heroic pose. I laughed nervously. Flamer then proceeded to walk out of the room, almost everyone else following him. Trine and Wulfy were staying.

"So, you're back. Glad to have ya back." I said, moving over to Trine.

"Mmh?" Trine asked, looking to me. I leaned over to him.

"How the hell did he survive that? He was in a coma state earlier, and now he's back in black!" I whispered. Trine laughed.

"Medical experimentation! It took a long time, but I was finally able to insert some stem cells into his body, repairing it almost flawlessly!" Trine said, pushing up his glasses. He then started stroking his chin.

"However, it seems there was a slight hiccup in the design, so his scale color has been changed." Trine said, almost complaining. I sighed.

"Wasn't supposed to happen," Wulfy muttered. I overheard her and went over to her, but not before Trine decided to leave.

"I'll be in the kitchen having a few crackers and cheese. Have fun!" Trine chirped, leaving the room.

"What do you mean, 'wasn't supposed to happen', Wulfy?" I asked Wulfy. She shook her head.

"All you need to know is that something's wrong. I don't like it…" Wulfy said, leaving without me. I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Everyone keeps keeping secrets from me…" I muttered, walking down the stairs to join the now established party.

Even though he was back, and Torie insisted on helping him, Flamer was cooking food. He was having a conversation with Torie, and it wasn't going too well. Flamer looked like he was trying to smile, but Torie kept talking with a cheerful face.

Gary and Will had somehow gotten a few more bottles of booze out of nowhere and were drinking away.

Freddy was busy explaining things to Mega, who was listening intently.

I saw Wulfy and Mistwolf talking outside the house, both of them clearly panicked.

I spotted Morgan walking outside with a hatchet, whistling a catchy tune.

"Hey, Morgan, wait up!" I called, knowing what she was doing. Morgan looked up for a moment, before shrugging. She let me follow her.

The sky was painted with vivid oranges, pinks and purples, the sun gliding on the horizon. But, despite the scenery, it wasn't long before she was lost, and I was the one who had to show her the way to the next black tree.

With my help, we eventually found it again. She put the axe down nearby and pulled a red sharpie out of her pocket.

"So, we both know of these things, while Mega, Wulfy, Skills, Mistwulf, and Zoey also know of them?" Morgan asked for clarification. I nodded.

"And, according to Mega, as you've said, destroying these things will release us from some kind of 'cage', correct?" I asked. She nodded as well, marking the area where we were supposed to cut with a red marker.

"So, we cut this thing down, we break this, 'cage', and we then do what?" Morgan asked, finishing off the red mark. I hesitated for a moment.

"I…I don't know," I stuttered, getting a confused look from Morgan.

"Isn't that always the case?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what's on the other side of this. I'll go where it takes me, but I honestly can't see the end result, nor do I know of it," I explained, getting a pair of rolled eyes from Morgan.

"Don't know why we're doing this to begin with? Oh boy, this is going to end spectacularly," She muttered, leaving me to sigh.

I leveled the axe, ready to hit the red mark.

"One of us is going to see something, so be ready," I said. Morgan sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She said. I nodded. With a sickening crunch, I chopped the first bit of bark off the tree. Pulling back, I continued. Small dots started overcoming my vision. It wasn't until I fully chopped down the tree that I sat down.

"It's down! You have a vision?" I asked, looking to my left. No one was there. I sighed.

"Of course it's a pattern." I said, getting up.

The scenery had changed drastically. The trees were a pure evergreen as opposed to it's original pine green. The pine trees were replaced with large elm trees, some in full bloom.

"Huh, not very violent," I muttered. I looked to my left, only to find a woodland mansion at the top of a view of hills.

"Now who has the money for that large mansion?" I asked, moving towards it. I was instantly greeted by a Flotzel, who had a pen and paper in hand.

"Oh hey, Ty!" He said. I nearly jumped out of my skin. After recovering, I was able to look at the Flotzel again. He had a hand in front of his mouth, as if to stifle a laugh.

"Who are you?" I asked. The Flotzel laughed his composure breaking.

"Oh yeah, my brother must not have told you about me. I'm Aqua! Nice to meet ya!" He said, shaking my hand. I grinned nervously.

"Whose house is that?" I asked, pointing past him. He looked behind himself, before smiling nervously.

"Oh that? Uh," Aqua started, before a grumpy looking Zorua walked past.

"It's yours," The Zorua deadpanned, before walking to the house. Aqua looked slightly miffed.

"Pyro! It was going to be a surprise!" Aqua whined. Pyro, the Zorua, simply smirked a bit.

"He was going to find out anyways, why keep him waiting?" Pyro said simply. Aqua pouted.

"So, when will it be done?" I asked. Pyro looked up at me before seeming to think.

"With Aqua leading the construction, and no hiccups, it should take about four weeks," Pyro said, counting on his paw. Aqua grinned nervously.

"Uh, yeah! Four weeks…" Aqua said before turning around to face Pyro. I temporarily ignored them, looking at the house. It was then I saw what seemed to be something falling, and then a thunderclap that happened behind me.

"Aww man! That's going to set it back a week!" Aqua whined, looking at the storm clouds behind me. I then started running, having made up my mind.

"Hey, Ty! Wait! What are you running after?" Pyro yelled. I stopped just long enough to respond.

"Something that might delay construction another day if left unattended!" I yelled back. Pyro sighed, before turning to face Aqua. Their chatter became muddled after I managed to get across the short valley and to the other side of the forest where the falling thing was.

It was still falling, seeming to be a meteor of some sort. With a grunt, I tried to see where it would land.

Sure enough, it was going to land in what would be, or was, my backyard.

After a bit more sprinting, I was able to get behind the house. One worker looked at me.

"Isn't he supposed to arrive in a few weeks?" The guy said. Another guy just scoffed.

"Probably the boss playing tricks on us again." The other guy said. They both sighed, resuming their work.

I, meanwhile, had my eyes on the sky, seeing the thing start to become bigger as it came closer.

Within seconds, it landed, no bigger than a doorframe, and sprayed dirt everywhere. I had to cover my eyes.

It was then that I heard someone calling me back to consciousness.

"Ty! Ty, can you hear me?" Morgan asked. I groaned, returning to the waking world.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" I said, stretching a bit. Sure enough, like the one before it, the tree was gone.

"So, what did you see?" Morgan asked. I sighed.

"I think I know where we're going if we manage to get through all this." I said, Morgan's tail starting to swish around in excitement.

"Really!?" She asked, picking me up with her hands. I couldn't resist smiling.

"Yeah, a mansion built for me a long time ago. Made by someone named Aqua and his brother, Pyro. It was a gift for me." I explained. Morgan joyfully hugged me, lifting me in the air a bit.

"Tight!" I complained, Morgan hearing me and putting me down.

"So, finally things are looking up for us!" Morgan said ecstatically. I nodded.

"yeah, it's gonna be great." I said, letting her walk me back to the house.

After a few moments, Skills flung the door open. I almost bounced back, having a déjà vu moment.

"Hey! Look who's back!" Skills said, a party hat on his head. I chuckled a bit.

"Crazy party?" I asked. Morgan stuck her head in.

"Crazy party," Morgan said, confirming it for me.

We walked in and saw quite the sight. Flamer was sitting in the middle of the den, telling a story to everyone around him, including Wulfy, Mega, Will, Gary, and Torie.

"And then, out of nowhere, Storm just goes, 'You know what, screw orders, I'm gonna take this tonic and boost my own power to get us out of here!'. He chugs the stuff, and next thing you know, he's moving around the room at superhuman speeds, complaining something about needing clothes. When he stops, everyone in the room is knocked out, but he's now got on a dress and high heels!" Flamer said, everyone laughing uproariously.

"And then what happened?" I asked, coming in with Morgan and Skills. Flamer's grin faltered for a moment, before he continued.

"So, he's in a dress, and I and Wilson are just sitting there, trying our hardest not to laugh. Finally, I break, and tell him, 'Payback for the time with Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos!'. He then blushes and cries, 'You know I didn't mean for that to happen!' Wilson can't take it anymore, and then makes his own joke. 'Guess we can got back and fulfill Articuno's offer?'." Flamer finishes, followed by everyone else laughing. Morgan and I didn't get it.

"Uh…" I started, before Sills cut me off.

"You should have heard the whole story, it's a lot funnier. Besides, while you were gone, Flamer made some food for you two!" Skills said, pushing both me and Morgan to the kitchen.

There was a large dish of ravioli for Morgan, and a chocolate whipped cream pancake stack for me.

"Awesome! Thanks Flamer!" Morgan said, taking her plate of ravioli and eating it on the couch. I, on the other hand, looked at my food curiously.

"Flamer, how'd you know I like Chocolate Whipped Cream Pancakes?" I asked him. Flamer went stock straight for a moment.

"You cooked it one time in the kitchen?" He said, sounding slightly unsure. I sighed.

"Yeah, I did. How'd you find out about it anyways?" I asked. Torie came to his rescue.

"You left the recipe on the counter and the dishes in the sink." Torie said, looking at me smugly. I held my hands up in defense.

"Hey, just wondering," I said, before taking the pancakes.

It wasn't long before we eventually got tired of Flamer's old war stories and Will busted out the gaming system.

Gary and Will, of course, played the whole night away on the thing, constantly getting encouragement from all of us. All the while, I was finishing my pancakes and nodding.

After the clock read 11:30, I concluded it was time to go relax in my bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Skills asked. I shrugged.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. All this action is making me tired. Besides, it's almost midnight," I said, Skills seeming to realize what time it was as well.

"Oh, yeah, it is. I better get some rest, too. Long day tomorrow, 'cause Flamer wants me to help him clear out another shed," Skills said, yawning.

"Yeah, time to hit the hay," I said, opening the door and flinging myself on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15: Error 63

I woke up with my tongue outside my mouth which was lying on the bed itself.

"That was a nice night's sleep," I muttered, stretching. I stopped for a moment to realize how high pitched my voice seemed to be. I rolled out of bed, and went to our bathroom mirror.

I looked at it, soon seeing a version of me with cleavage and wider hips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV Change: Morgan

I woke up to hear high pitched screaming ring through the house, followed by someone running around.

With a sigh, I got up, and walked out the door. I knocked on Wulfy's door, Icy answering it.

"Yea, Morgan?" He asked. I sighed.

"Who's screaming this morning?" I asked, rubbing my head tiredly.

"Not Wulfy. She's asleep in her bed. I'm surprised she didn't wake up." Icy responded. I rubbed my hand through my hair.

"Must be Torie or something," I muttered, before hearing another high pitched scream come from Ty's door.

"I didn't know Ty's voice could reach that note," I said, surprised. Icy looked on in surprise.

"I don't think that was Ty," He started. No other words had to be said before I was at the door, knocking on it.

"Ty! What's going on in there?" I yelled. I heard scrambling on the other side, followed by whispering.

"Promise you won't freak out?" I heard him say from the other side of the door. I sighed.

"I've seen people in weird positions before; I think I can handle whatever you're going to throw at me." I responded. There was a slight creak of the door, followed by one of his hands beckoning me inside.

I walked inside, only to see a female Umbreon and female Luxray on the other side.

"What the heck man! Now she'll freak out!" The Luxray said angrily.

"Well, it doesn't help that she heard us both screaming our lungs out!" The Umbreon snarked back.

"Uh, Ty?" I asked hesitantly. The Umbreon turned to me.

"Yes, this is weird. I have no idea how this happened, and I'd like to have it fixed as soon as possible." The Umbreon said. I had to hold back a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ty asked. I couldn't keep it in, (s)he was too clueless.

"Everyone! Ty and Skills have been turned into girls!" I yelled loud enough for the house to hear. Ty's ears flopped back, while Skills groaned, seeming to want to stay in the room all day.

"Say what now?" I heard Icy say, followed by him poking his head in.

"I can explain," Ty said hastily. Icy just couldn't help himself.

"Oh, your majesty, how may I hold your clothes?" Icy said while laughing, poking fun at Ty. Ty blushed and yelled back.

"Hey! That was only once! Don't get any ideas!" Ty yelled back, his (her?) face red.

"Wait, you're not joking are you?" Flamer said, looking in. He gained a grin as he looked Skills and Ty over.

"Now, Ty, I know you weren't around to hear the story, but Skills, come on, did you learn nothing?" Flamer said, chuckling. Skills grumbled, putting a bed sheet over his (her?) head.

"I want to stay in bed all day," Skills grumbled. Ty huffed, frustrated.

"How'd this happen anyways?" Ty asked. I shrugged, deciding to look inside the room. I went through all the drawers, searched the lamp, and checked behind the T.V.

I found nothing.

"Uh, if it was some kind of artifact, I think it would be in your room somewhere," I said, scratching my head. Ty sighed. Skills was already sleeping again. Flamer seemed to have an explanation, but he looked at Skills and shook his head and started laughing.

"So, Ty and Skills are now girls?" I heard Wulfy say. I turned to see her with a notepad. I giggled.

"Yea. Both of them," I responded, seeming to shrug. Wulfy seemed to giggle a bit before writing something down.

"Mind if I see your rack?" Wulfy casually said. Ty and Skills both blushed bright red before Ty yelled at her.

"How can you be so casual about seeing some peoples breast size?!" Ty yelled, Wulfy covering her ears.

"Health reasons," Wulfy simply responded. I sighed.

"Would you be doing the same thing if Icy got turned?" I asked Wulfy. Wulfy seemed surprised for a moment, putting her pen to her chin.

"Dunno. If Icy wasn't as reclusive as these two," She said, pointing to Ty and Skills, "Sure. But if not, I'd not do it."

"Yea, my response," I said simply. Icy was blushing. Will and Gary muttered something to each other, before grinning.

"I'll see Trine about this. It's giving me a headache." Torie said, walking off to find Trine.

"Oh man, if only Storm was around to see this, he'd have the laugh of his life," Flamer said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Can you all stop this. I don't want to be stuck like this for a long time." Ty said, groaning. I giggled.

"Oh common', I can show you all the perks," I said, sliding up to Ty. (S)He soon darted to the other side of the room.

"NO! Why?!" Ty screamed, pinning himself (herself?) to the wall.

"Aww, come on! It'd be fun!" I whined, smiling a little. Ty shook his (her?) head.

"No! What would happen to me if I did that?" Ty asked. I shrugged, smiling.

"Hmm? Ty?" Freddy asked. I stopped my teasing, going to see Freddy.

"Freddy, it'd be best if you don't go in there. Uh, Ty had an accident." I tried, Flamer, Gary, and Will blocking the doorway in case he tried to come in.

"He broke something?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh, yeah." I responded, giggling a little on the inside.

"I hope he gets better," Freddy said, smiling. He went downstairs, getting a bag of chips and heading back to his room.

"He's gone," I said. Everyone sighed. Ty was facepalming.

"How'd this happen?" Trine asked, coming to the doorway.

"No idea," Ty said, really wanting to curse.

"I'll need a blood sample from both of you," Trine said. Skill's eyes shot open before (s)he rebounded to the other side of the room in a similar fashion to how Ty did it.

"Go ahead doc," Ty said, sighing. Trine shook his head.

"At least I have approval from one of you. Skills," trine started.

"No! I hate blood tests!" Skills said. Trine sighed.

"Fine, but I won't be able to make a cure as fast as I could. You'll be girls for longer." Trine said. Skills thought it over.

"Fine. I don't want to be a girl for very long," Skills said, walking toward Trine.

Trine pulled out a medical needle, pricking both Ty's and Skill's finger. Ty winced, but had no other complaints. Skills felt it, a pained gasp escaping his (her?) lips. Trine quickly got the blood and went upstairs.

Within instants, Ty's wound was healed. Skills just looked for a Band-Aid.

"So, Ty, how do you think you're going to cope with this?" Wulfy asked, as if being a interveiwer. Ty groaned.

"I'll figure something out," Ty said, wanting to walk out of his (her?) room.

"Woah, can't let Freddy see you. He'll freak and it'll take a few hours to calm down." I said, blocking him (her?!).

Ty rolled his (her!?) eyes.

"I'll be fine. Just say I'm 'Ty's Sister', and he's out trying to hunt down a gang," Ty said. I gave him a deadpan look. Ty sweatdropped.

"Alright, fine. Where will I be?" Ty asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"You'll be in your room while I try to help Trine," I explained. Ty sighed, sitting down on the foot of his (HER?!) bed.

"Fine. I don't want to be a girl for more than a week," Ty said. There was a collective sigh around the room.

With that, everyone who had wanted to see Skills and Ty had left their room. I was last to leave.

"Sure you two can handle this?" I asked. Ty smiled weakly before rubbing the back of his (Her? Script's getting confused here…) head.

"I'm pretty sure we won't end up burning up the house because of a minor freak-out," Ty said, moving to close the door.

"Ahh! A spider!" Skills screeched, falling out of the bed (s)he was in. Ty frowned a bit. I giggled.

"Please let this day go a little bit like normal," Ty said, rubbing his (her…) temples.

"I'll see what I can do. Until then, stay out of trouble!" I said smiling, leaving Ty and Skills to their devices.

I went downstairs, choosing to get a strawberry to quell my coming hunger. Maybe get some chocolate, too.

I was about to open the fridge only to be greeted by a large loaf of bread coming out. It had teeth and small tumors. It seemed to bark at me before running upstairs.

"Where does that thing keep on coming from?" I asked. Flamer came up behind me, startling me.

"Think it's Ty's. It came here when he did. They don't seem to get along though…" Flamer trailed off, getting the milk carton out of the fridge and chugging it.

"You weren't doing that when you were red," I remarked. Flamer shrugged.

"I'm hungry, and according to Trine, this body right here takes up more energy. So, I got to eat and drink more," Flamer explained, then taking an apple out and eating it.

With a huff, I got the strawberries, taking out a few to eat.

"Hey, Morgan, any thing you notice being changed?" Wulfy asked. I nearly jumped.

"Wulfy! Come on! I've already said don't sneak up on me!" I scolded, Wulfy giggling a bit before writing something down on that notepad.

"Sorry. I've just been recording everything that's been happening over the past few days. It's been really interesting." Wulfy said. I huffed.

"And where did Miss, 'I'll beat the crap out of ya if you talk bad about my boyfriend' go?" I asked. Wulfy shrugged.

"I was more insecure back then. Even went by a false name for a while. But, knowing Icy now, I think I can afford to be a bit more laid back with him having friends like you," Wulfy explained. I tensed up.

"Wait, what false name?" I asked. Wulfy's face went a bit more white.

"Nevermind, I've got to go to Mistwulf! Something's happened!" Wulfy said, dashing off. I sighed.

"Everyone here is crazy," I muttered, resuming to eat my strawberries.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Elsewhere…. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Blaze, what the hell did you make me do?" Flamer asked Blaze, who was watching Ty and Skills try to find out what had happened to them by read their books and checking the internet.

"Simple, there was a will left for Ty to claim within the next few days. It has to be a male of the family, so naturally, I turned him female." Blaze explained, a catlike grin on his face.

"Is there a cure?" Flamer asked. Blaze scoffed.

"No, there isn't. Ty's going to be female for the rest of his, erm, her life. Plus, if there was a cure, do you think I'd simply tell you where it was and what it would be?" Blaze said, glaring a bit at Flamer.

"Sure. Explain why Skills turned female, too, though." Flamer demanded. Blaze threw his hands in the air and regained his smile.

"Beats me. Could be he had a nibble of the stuff you were supposed to give Ty alone." Blaze said, only to have a red flashing buzzer go off in his office.

"Is that an alarm?" Flamer asked. Blaze's smile disappeared once again.

"Yes and no. It just means I have a very important guest who wants to see me now. You need to leave Flamer." Blaze explained. Flamer huffed, leaving through the double doors.

No less that five minutes later, a very familiar smokey monster came into the hall.

"BLAZE! YOU LIAR!" It yelled. Blaze was totally unafraid, and just looked calmly at it.

"Evaluate, please," Blaze asked. The monster froze for a moment, but then seemed to regain its confidence.

"You didn't delay the scientists at all! You just made my arch-nemesis a different gender! It'll be harder to fight them now!" The monster said. Blaze laughed. The monster groaned in realization.

"This is about his other past, isn't it?" The monster asked. Blaze nodded.

"In the previous one, Ty got turned into a female by me. Plus, it did end up delaying his waking up for a little while." Blaze winked. The monster sighed.

"All of you constructs drive me crazy…" The monster muttered. Blaze smiled.

"We're all just manifestations of his randomness. Of course we would be random," Blaze explained. The monster then straightened up.

"And you continuously have said you have no allegiance to Ty." The monster clarified. Blaze didn't nod, he just laid back.

"I have no allegiance to Ty. I'm just another bad guy that he's got to defeat in the end, anyways, right?" Blaze said, seeming almost sad. The monster nodded.

"Yes, just like the Phalanx clone was." The monster responded.

"Anything else you would like to discuss?" Blaze asked. The monster was slightly surprised, before looking rather meek for a moment.

"Well, I have nothing else… But if you could, could you somehow convince one of the outsiders to make another body for me?" The monster requested

"I'll see what I can do. No promises, however," Blaze said, the monster relaxing.

"Excellent. You shall be rewarded for your efforts, Blaze." The monster said, leaving. Blaze waited until he left to push a nearby button.

"Alcatraz to Black, come in Black." Blaze said into the nearby communication device.

"Black here. What do you need Alcatraz?" The voice on the other side asked.

"Find Wulfy and tell her that protocol 142 has been broken. Warn her, and don't just say protocol 142 has been broken," Blaze said. The person on the other side seemed to scoff.

"Sure. Wasn't going to do that anyways," The person said. Blaze sighed.

"Can't take anymore risks…" Blaze muttered, looking over to the silver locket on his desk.

It was a picture of Ty being hugged by Morgan, with Icy, Flamer, Storm, a Zoraurk morph, and a Meowstik Morph. Blaze took the locket and put it to his head.

"For them," Blaze said, getting up and walking to the double doors.


	16. Chapter 16: Admiting Wrong

Morgan's POV

I flicked through the small paper that Flamer had handed me. He looked ashamed.

"And how, do I dare ask, you know what Ty and Skills are affected by?" I asked him. Flamer sighed.

"I made a deal, and I'm honestly regretting it now. I've asked Trine to help me formulate a cure for it. Problem is; we only have one chance…" Flamer said, looking towards the nearby window, seeing the now snow covered ground.

"And what made you have a change of heart? You yourself said it was mostly harmless." I asked him. Flamer winced, seeming to regret his words.

"Yeah, I didn't expect Ty's reaction when he found out I was the one who turned him female." Flamer said, sighing, nursing his cheek. It was where Ty had slapped him; hard.

"It's the hormones, like Trine said. The influx is causing them to have heightened emotions," I tried. Flamer grunted.

"It was my fault that Ty got turned into a girl. I want to fix my mistake," Flamer responded, his voice turning dry. I pouted, hating it when Flamer went all 'blame me'.

"If it helps you any, Freddy's reaction was surprisingly normal." I informed him. Flamer looked to me with surprised eyes.

"Really? I figured that he would have been in a severe panic, like when I was hooked up to life support," Flamer said. I shrugged.

"His logic was, 'No matter the gender, Ty is still Ty,'. It was weird, in all honesty," I said, taking a small can of soda. Flamer then looked to me with concern.

"How are you taking this new development?" Flamer asked me. I swirled around the can of soda.

"Well-I-Er," I started, trying to think of a lie. Flamer folded his arms and started to lean on the counter.

"Morgan, it bothers you. I'm not as perceptive as Ty, but I know when something's wrong," Flamer said, frowning slightly. I grimaced.

"Alright, it is bothering me. The thought of my boyfriend becoming female isn't exactly a thought I'd like to entertain. There's only so many boundaries I'm willing to cross again with another female," I explained. Flamer knew what I was talking about, so he stopped.

"Hey, Morgan, can I borrow your camera again?" Skills asked me. I sighed.

For the past last week, Ty had been absolutely hating his transformation. (S)He had complained about the long hair, how (s)he wasn't able to lean over, and how (s)he had now developed cravings, which were driving him (her?) crazy.

Skills, on the other hand, had become to adapt to his (her?) transformation. Things didn't really change for him (her?). Sitting in front of the TV, watch with some snacks, same old, same old. The only thing that Skills was complaining about was how (s)he could never meet both gendered versions of himself (herself?).

"Fine. Why do you want it anyways?" I asked. Skills blushed, his (her?) mouth scrunching up.

"Uh, Trine said that the 'cure' was halfway done. I wanted to save some snippets of myself to show some progress in my scrapbook," Skills explained with a blush. I looked at Skills with an incredulous look, while Flamer shook his head.

"You started a scrapbook? Why?" I asked. Skills shrugged.

"I wanted to." Skills said, a small frown on his (her?) face.

Flamer was muttering something, while I just looked at Skills strangely.

"Must be the hormones…" I said with some hesitation. Skills shook his (her?) head a bit too quickly though.

"Yeah, hormones." Skills said, running away with my phone.

I looked Skills' way and sighed. I then saw Ty come down the stairs.

"Ty! How are you doing?" I asked, my smile forced. Ty grunted, coming down to the couch and lying down while grumbling.

"Ty, you alright?" I asked. Ty then growled at me. Flamer walked over.

"Ty, are you alright?" Flamer asked. Ty groaned, and rolled over, seeming not to want to be pestered.

"Oh, uh, is that even possible?" I asked out loud. Flamer then looked to me strangely.

"What possible?" Flamer asked, slightly clueless. I swear, he has a wife but he knows next to nothing about females.

"Nothing, I'm gonna go talk with Trine about this 'Cure', alright?" I responded. Flamer nodded, and then looked down at Ty.

"I'll see what I can do about Ty," Flamer said. Ty let loose a feral growl, while I shook my head.

"I wouldn't suggest you do that. Ty might be more aggravated than you might think," I responded. Flamer shrugged.

"Morgan, I've taken on Moltres singlehandedly and ended in a draw. I think I can take whatever Ty's going to throw at me," Flamer responded. I sighed, facepalming.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I muttered before going upstairs.

I soon got to Trine's door. I knocked.

"Eh? I'll be there in a minute!" I heard him say from the other side. There was a bit of fumbling, and then Trine opened up the door. He reeled a bit back when he saw me.

"Oh, uh, hi Morgan!" He said. He seemed to think for a moment.

"What do you need?" He asked. I sighed.

"I heard you were working on a cure for Ty's and Skills' 'femininity'. I wanted to see how it's going to work." I explained. Trine nodded a bit.

"Seems logical." He said, beckoning me inside, "Don't worry about the little radio dish nearby, I'm tracking something."

Inside his room was an almost mess. There was a large radio like item spinning around, as if searching for something, in the corner. His desk was full of formulas and other theories.

"So, any progress?" I asked. Trine nodded.

"With some help with Flamer, I was quickly able to see what had caused their sudden change in gender. It turns out that they had a special element injested, which then went into their bloodstream. It made the body start making enzymes like crazy, turning them into the oposite gender. The problem is, it was a piece of DNA that was attatched to the element, so I'll have to find someone with compatable DNA to both Skills AND Ty. And currently, I'm having a lot of trouble with the latter," Trine rambled. I looked over to the screen he had pulled down.

"Ty seems to have an extra line added on to his DNA, some kind of anomaly… I'm searched Flamer, Gary, Will, Freddy, and Storm's DNA for the same anomaly, but I've found nothing… Skills' cure was somewhat easy to come up with…" Trine muttered. I then looked to him in shock.

"Wait, you have a cure for Skills?" I asked. Trine went to clean a nearby pair of reading glasses.

"Yes, theoretically. However, I was making sure that his would work flawlessly so we don't have him mutating harshly after ingestion." Trine said. I shook him by the collar.

"Then give it to him! I can't stand how 'girly' he's starting to get!" I complained. Trine chuckled a bit.

"I've been working on that, and his should be done by dinner. Ty's DNA is being a tough cookie, so I'm also still working on that," Trine said, sitting down. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why not ask for someone like Mega's blood? He seems to know a lot about Ty that he doesn't let on," I offered. Trine seemed to think it over.

"It'd take another day to decode his DNA… But considering the fact that he does know a lot more about Ty than me… Eh, I'll try it. No promises, though." Trine said. I smiled a bit, and then went to look at his notes.

"I'll tell you when it's ready to be given. It should be done in about thirty minutes anyways." Trine said, shooing me off.

I went back down the stairs with a smile, wondering if Flamer had made any progress.

I walked to where Ty was. I was surprised to see him (her?) curled up around Flamer and biting him.

Flamer had a desperate look on his face, as if wanting me to help him.

I sighed.

"Flamer, what did I tell you?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"I didn't expect this!" Flamer whispered, only for Ty's ears to flick and for him (her?) to constrict a little tighter.

Flamer's face turned a little blue, a small crunching sound heard. I looked on in worry.

"Gotta….Get… A….Little…Ground…" Flamer gasped, managing to wiggle out of Ty's grasp. Flamer almost made progress when Ty opened his (her?) eyes.

With a very girly shriek, Ty let go of Flamer immediately, flamer falling to the floor with a small thud. I snorted.

"Flamer! I-What were you doing?!" Ty shrieked. Flamer couldn't answer, he was on the ground with his tongue out.

"Ty, relax. He was just making sure you were comfortable, and then you started hugging him," I responded. Ty's fur seemed to stand on end.

"I-Well, I-Not like I like you or anything!" Ty said, a small blush on his (her!) face. It was kinda cute. I giggled.

"Ty, come on, let me help you get back upstairs." I tried, a small grin on my face. Flamer then got the strength to get up.

"Ugh, Ty, you hit like a truck," Flamer complained, rubbing his skull and his neck, where he was bit.

"I kinda expected that," I said, my small smile turning into a grin. Ty huffed, crossing his (her?) arms.

"Aww, look at that! My boyfriend's turned into a tsundere!" I poked fun. Ty didn't seem to like it.

"I hate being a girl!" Ty complained, looking away, his (her?) cheek puffed up.

"Oh come on, you just gotta realize all the…perks." Skills said, coming downstairs with Trine. Trine chuckled a bit.

"The cure for Skills has come along a little earlier than I expected, but nevertheless, we're going to cure him now." Trine said, a small blue vial in his hands. Ty grumbled. Trine laughed a bit, then took out a small pink pill.

"Here, Ty. This pill should help ease whatever you're going through," Trine said, giving the pill to Ty. Ty sighed, taking the pill.

Skills was almost ecstatic. I swear I saw him (her?) vibrate for a few moments.

"Alright, drink it all at once, and don't slosh it in your mouth," Trine said, uncorking the vial. Skills drank the whole thing, and shivered.

Skills whimpered a bit when it didn't happen immediately.

"Why isn't it working?" Skills asked. Trine was just smiling.

"It won't take immediate affect. You'll have to wait a while for the change to be complete. Don't need you to go into pain," Trine said, walking back upstairs. Ty suddenly went limp on the couch, everyone in the room noticing.

"Ty, you alright?" Skills asked. Ty didn't respond, instead snoring a bit. Flamer sighed.

"Sleeping pill, of course. Trine hates giving out painkillers…" Flamer said, pulling Ty on his pack.

"I'll put Ty in his bed. Skills, stay in the front room. Morgan, keep an eye on Skills," Flamer said, leaving with Ty.

Skills was a bit twitchy, some of his (her?) fur standing on end.

"Skills, relax. This'll all be over soon," I tried. Skills blinked to the other side of the room, looking outside the window. I stared for a while.

"You know, I really like the snow," Skills said, looking out the window. (S)He touched the glass. Skills wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"One of the first things I experienced. I couldn't forget it." Skills said, looking lost in thought. I tried to clear my voice, only for Skills to sigh.

"I kinda wondered if it'll be the last thing I see," Skills said, looking away from the window and towards me.

"Uh, Skills-" I tried. He interrupted me.

"But I got a feeling I'll be seeing my friends as well," Skills said with a smile. I smiled a bit, and then chose to remark about his ignorance.

"That's really heartwarming, but I think you just missed your rack going back to flat." I commented. Skills looked down, seeing no boobs. Skills almost celebrated. Then he seemed to go stiff.

"Wait, Flamer went into Ty's and my room, right?" Skills asked. I nodded in confirmation. Skills then looked very shocked.

"Hold up! I need him to stay away from under the bed!" Skills yelped, running upstairs. I sighed. Typical boys; always got some secret they don't want discovered. I thought on it for a moment, and then shrugged it off.

I then heard Flamer yell, Skills running down the stairs and hiding behind one of the sofas.

"Skills! You perv!" Flamer yelled, running past me.

"Wait, what?! How did he sneak that here?" I asked. Flamer turned around.

"He's been taking pictures of himself and Ty without clothes while of the opposite gender," Flamer explained. I blushed very hard.

"SKILLS! You should be ashamed of yourself!" I yelled. Skills held his hands up in defense.

"Technically, I had our consent," He tried. Flamer ran over to him anyways.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, he's just been twitching? No abnormal signs beside slight radiation?" A scientist asked, looking to her fellow researcher. The male researcher sighed.

"Yes, occasional spasms and slight fluctuations in radiation levels, but other than that, nothing else." The researcher said.

The scientist sighed, thumping her finger on the table, as if thinking.

"George, get another tube ready. I've got a feeling we're going to have another one show up." The scientist ordered. George, the researcher, sighed.

"Fine. How are we going to explain another B-3 showing up?" George asked. The scientist shrugged.

"I think I know what's gotten into the area. Put out a search, but no matter what, don't let the soldiers pursue." The scientist said.

"Alright, fine. I hope this is just one of your wild hunches, Wonda," George responded. Wonda, the scientist, shrugged again.

"Have I been wrong yet?" Wonda asked. George conceded defeat.

"No, no you haven't. I still want to know how you know this," George tried. Wonda glared at him.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." Wonda said, deathly serious. George sighed.

"Always the same response. I hope you'll never have to do that," George said, leaving the room. Wonda sighed as he left.

"Sorry man, my loyalty is to Ty first, not you," Wonda said, looking at the screen that went down.

On the screen, Skills, Morgan, and Flamer stopped what they were doing to look at the camera.

"Oh, hey Wulfy! What are you doing over here?" Morgan asked. Wonda chuckled.

"I was just checking up on you, and bringing Mega. You said you needed him?" Wonda said to the screen.

"Yeah, Trine needs his DNA to help Ty. You ready, man?" Flamer asked. Mega was heard offscreen.

"Of course. Can't let Ty strut around with a pair of boobs for life, can I?" Mega said, chuckling. Skills whined a bit, nursing his head.

"Any sympathy for me?" Skills asked. Wonda laughed into the screen.

"None from me," Wonda said.

"None from me, either," Mega said, moving across the screen and up the stairs.

Wonda waited for Mega to leave and Flamer to follow before having the screen move towards Morgan.

"So, any changes?" Wonda asked, Morgan giggling a bit.


	17. Chapter 17: Duality

Morgan's POV

"Wait, you're telling me that it didn't work?" I asked looking at Trine. Trine sighed.

"Yes," Trine said. I held my hands up in exasperation.

"Then explain that!" I yelled, gesturing to Skills. He looked to us with a puzzled look.

"What about me?" Skills asked. Trine waved him off.

"Nothing, it's not important," Trine said, glaring back at me.

"Trine, be honest with me, will this happen to Ty?" I asked. Trine hesitated for a moment, and then looked to me with a solemn expression.

"I can't guarantee that the effects will be as intended, and it doesn't help that Skill's just changed for a very short time." Trine explained. I looked to him with great concern.

"So, if we were to give Ty the pill?" I asked. Trine shook his head.

"Best case scenario, Ty will turn male and then stop having those weird abilities of his, like his regeneration and his ability to make those shadow thingies. Worst case scenario, Ty dies." Trine said, shaking his head. I let out a grunt in frustration.

"So what do we do? Ty just woke back up and has locked himself in his room. What do we do?" I asked in desperation. Trine laughed a bit.

"Ah, you women, always so protective over a man you're invested in. Truly, a feat of nature." Trine said with a slight smile.

"So, if we give Ty these pills, he could die?" Wulfy asked, butting in. I yelped a bit.

"Uh, yeah," I responded. Wulfy thought for a moment, and then looked at Trine.

"Mind if I tinker with this for a bit?" Wulfy asked. Trine looked to her for a bit and then shook his head.

"No. This is a matter of biology, not technology." Trine said, glaring at Wulfy. Wulfy glared right back.

"Technology is just the sort of thing we need here." Wulfy said. Trine snarled.

"Oh please tell me, little miss secret, how the hell we are going to make Ty male again when we barely understand his physiology? For all we know, you could end up turning him into a zombie!" Trine yelled. Wulfy growled.

"And what about you, mister 'I show up when necessary', how I am not qualified to help with this?! You know I know more about Ty than you!" Wulfy yelled back. Trine clenched his teeth together.

"You know more about him than us, do you?! Then tell me, what is he besides a pokemorph?!" Trine yelled. Wulfy paused for a moment, a lightning bolt seeming to go off behind her eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, Wulfy collapsed. I was barely able to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Great move, Trine," I snarked, looking back at Trine. Trine sighed.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room. I've got a lot to think about," Trine said, leaving. It took me a moment to notice that he had left his experimental pills on the table. I was about to reach out and grab it when Wulfy seemed to come back to life in my arms.

"Trine, I'm going to kick your-, wait, where'd he go?" Wulfy said, standing up. I sighed.

"Trine went to his room to think about what he did. You, on the other hand, seemed to have fainted." I remarked, grabbing the pills on the counter. Wulfy looked to me suddenly.

"Morgan, were those the pills that Trine was going to use on Ty?" Wulfy asked. I nodded in confirmation. She held out her hand.

"I need them." She said simply. I looked to her hesitantly.

"You won't kill him, will you?" I asked. Wulfy scoffed.

"If I kill him, I'll end my relationship with Icy and leave your life for good," Wulfy said in distaste. I sighed, giving Wulfy the pills.

"Be careful with them," I recommended. Wulfy looked at me for a moment, and then nodded.

"I will. See you soon," Wulfy said, leaving out the front door. I sighed, moving on up stairs.

I almost passed Ty's door when I heard him (her?) groan. I held my ear up to the door, trying to listen in.

"Ty? Are you alright?" I asked. Someone, I assume Ty, fell down, and then sighed deeply.

"Morgan? Don't come in! I think I have something bad!" Ty said, panting a bit between breaths.

"Ty, come on, whatever you have can't be worse than what you already have," I chirped, expecting a witty remark.

I was surprised when the door opened and Ty grabbed me, pulling me inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, what are we doing again?" A researcher asked. The other one, in a blue labcoat, sighed.

"For the last time, Mitch, we are setting up an extra stasis tube! Connect the blue wire to the red socket." The blue labcoated researcher said. Mitch sighed.

"Why does Wonda think we're going to have another one, Sarge?" Mitch asked. Sarge, the one in the blue labcoat, scoffed.

"She's basically got a personal teleporter to The Watcher's head. She knows when an abnormality is going to come out of reality," Sarge explained, hooking some glass up to a large black strip of flexible plastic. Mitch sighed, hooking up some wires.

"Why'd we even capture the Watcher to begin with?" Mitch asked. Sarge shook his head and then continued to work.

"You'd have to ask the Boss why we captured him. She'll probably tell you 'To end a war'." Sarge said, making sure that the glass could slide around the pod.

"Last question; why are we setting this one RIGHT NEXT to The Watcher?" Mitch nearly screamed. Sarge groaned.

"For the last time, Wonda said that this will be the last anomaly, and it will fully stabilize The Watcher's form." Sarge said, putting in the oxygen mask. Mitch looked past Sarge to the other pod, and then looked to Sarge.

"What's he look like?" Mitch asked, hooking the last wires in. Sarge grunted.

"He's got many forms. But Wonda believes that he'll come out as an Umbreon," Sarge said, closing the Tube. With both of them finished, they looked to The Watcher's tube.

Within, there was a large black figure, seemingly made of electricity, with blue coming off at certain areas. It was free floating, having no need for an oxygen mask. It was chaotic, it's body zipping around on it's own. Yet it seemed peaceful, the face clearly visible and clearly asleep in a deep slumber. Mitch looked at it in wonder.

"What you think it's thinking of?" Sarge asked. Mitch looked at The Watcher.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe I needed that," I said, wandering drunkenly into the front room. I almost collapsed on the couch, only to hear the front door open.

"Morgan! I have the pills read- oh my god!" Wulfy said, looking at me. I waved weakly.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked. Wulfy looked at me for a moment, and then started laughing.

"Oh, oh my god! I can't believe it happened! Oh Mega so owes me lunch!" Wulfy cried happily. I grinned weakly.

"Wulfy, why are you scre- Morgan what hell did you do?" Flamer asked after taking a double take while coming down the stairs. I chuckled a bit.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear us," I remarked, looking at Flamer with a smug grin. Flamer sighed while Wulfy giggled.

"Oh, so it was that time of year eh? That explains so much. I'll be glad when he'll finally be out of it," Flamer said, moving past Wulfy and out the door. Wulfy giggled, and then moved up the stairs to Ty's room.

There was a giggle, a slight moan, three minutes, and then Ty came down the stairs, clad in just a loose shirt and sweatpants. Wulfy followed soon after, a grin on her face.

Ty yawned as (s)he came and sat on the couch.

"That was fun," Ty said, his (her?) eyelids drooping a bit. I giggled.

"Yeah, it was," I remarked. Wulfy lost her smile and then reached for something in her pockets.

It was two of the pills that Wulfy had gotten from me. Ty looked puzzled.

"Wait, are those for me?" Ty asked, pointing at the pills. Wulfy nodded, Ty taking the pills out of Wulfy's hand. Wulfy then seemed to think for a moment.

"Wait, Ty, if you did what I think you did, what would have happened as a male?" Wulfy asked. I swear I saw Ty turn ten different shades of crimson within three seconds.

"If anyone asks, nothing happened!" Ty suddenly shouted out, and then huddled in on himself (herself?).

"It was fun," I said. Ty just looked to me with an almost comical face, tears comically coming from his (her?) eyes.

"Come on, just take the pills," Wulfy said, giving Ty a glass of water.

Ty drank a bit of the water before taking the pills and drinking some more. Ty sighed and laid down.

"You feel better?" Wulfy asked. Ty looked to her and then thought.

"I feel a litt-" Ty started, but then started screaming, glowing a bright white.

That got the attention of almost everyone in the house. Flamer was down in minutes, staring in awe at Ty glowing. Gary and Will were standing there, their jaws open in shock. Freddy fainted when he entered the room, whereas Torie simply took out a camera and started filming. Icy watched with a horrified expression, while Skills was muttering gibberish in a corner. Trine was the last one to come down, and his reaction was the most drastic.

"Wulfy! What did you do?" Trine yelled angrily. Wulfy scowled a bit and then looked at Ty.

"I gave him some pills to turn him back to a male!" Wulfy shouted back. Trine clutched his face in deep concern.

"You idiot!" Trine yelled, only for Ty to pulse with the light.

I was barely able to get out an 'uh-oh' before Ty screamed in pain and a blinding light covered the room, a deafening sound coming out of nowhere as a being screeching in pure agony.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"All personnel, get ready for assault. This is not a drill, I repeat, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" a voice said over the intercom. Multiple people came out, scowling, other huddling together.

A large thud was heard at the front door, the door bouncing back a bit. Some looked on in worry.

"What happened, Wonda?" Someone yelled, running into a room. Wonda came out, a smile on her face.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Wonda said, looking to the large doors, and then to the two pods at the end of the hall. The Watcher was stabilizing, another version of him, female, coming into existence within the other pod. Wonda turned her attention to the door in front of her.

"Get ready to fire, get your weapons!" Wonda ordered, multiple researchers looking to her in panic, some reaching below their workstations to their weapons.

Plasma rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, even assault rifles came out, the scientists being armed to the teeth.

The door flew off it's hinges, the corridor quiet.

"WONDAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice yelled in pure disgust. Wonda laughed.

"Well done, General, you've finally found out!" Wonda said, clapping. From the smoke of the door came a large figure.

It was a man, his face torn with scars, his left eye deep crimson. His army hat was on, slightly skewed, his uniform most intact besides his left arm, which was being pumped with a very dark red substance.

"I believe that you've lost, General," Wonda said fondly. The General looked to her in hatred.

"Not yet. Mundo, grand me your strength!" The General asked. A large being, beyond description, came behind the General, snarling like a beast. Wonda's grin faltered. With an inhumane scream, The General willingly let Mundo absorb him, his face still visible, Mundo's shape now gaining flesh like properties.

"I cannot lose now! I am so close to winning and eliminating this pathetic heart of a writer! You cannot win! You've not earned it!" the being, supposedly Mundo, yelled.

"That's where you're wrong," A familiar voice said, a Zoraurk morph coming from the ceiling.

"We won't let you win," Another voice said, a large, almost deathly scarred Charizard morph coming out of the shadows.

And more came. A Skeletal Mew with Meowstik ears, a large Xenomorphic creature with fur on its body, a general mass of squids jumbling into a humanoid figure, an ink covered Umbreon with green rings, and an army of water type Pokémon morphs.

"Eon, Flamer, Miplits, Stormonu, Squid, Inky, Mega." Mundo said for a moment, as if hesitating.

"I won't let you take Ty," Wonda said, the other researchers looking on in awe. Mundo stopped for a moment, and then moved forward a bit.

"You are not enough to stop me," Mundo said, charging.

Eon pulled out his twin deagles, firing into Mundo. Mundo's gelatinous body took the bullets, taking them and oozing them out.

Flamer breathed a torrent of fire at Mundo's face (or what could be attributed to his face). Mundo was charred, but kept forward, breaking through the first line of tables, crushing some scientists.

Stormonu summoned a large storm, lightning striking Mundo. Mundo seemed unaffected, simply moving forward more.

Miplits was about to strike only for Mundo to grab him and fling him across the room.

Squid seemed to rise to meet Mundo's size, grappling with him. The Megas tried to help, tackling different parts to keep it down. Inky sprayed Mundo with a large amount of paint, Mundo being slowed down drastically.

Mundo soon got up, however, and then charged forward again, breaking Squid's form and leaving all the Megas.

Wonda turned into Wulfy, attempting to grapple with Mundo as well. Mundo just threw her aside, charging towards the pods once more, killing all the scientists that were unfortunate to fall under it's flesh.

"I. HAVE. WON." Mundo said, charging at the pod holding The Watcher. Mundo started cackling, the General smiling within his flesh.

"No," The Watcher said in his sleep, within the pod.

With a bright flash of light, both pods lit up with a blinding white light.

Mundo screamed in agony, its body dissolving with The General. Wulfy whistled as the last of Mundo turned to dust, the dust going in the wind.

"Ugh, that was tough," Squid said in its multilayered voice. Wulfy laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Wulfy laughed, holding onto her shoulder. It seemed broken.

"I hope we never have to do this again," Eon muttered, holstering his guns. The Megas had different ideas.

"Again!" they all chorused. Miplets shook his head, clearly too tired to deal with their shenanigans.

"I gotta ask, Wulfy, where's Mr. NoSkillsy?" Stormonu asked. Wulfy giggled a bit.

"Oh, he's taking care of Ty. He's taking really good care of him," Wufly said, giggling.


	18. Chapter 18: Sins

**Fanfiction won't bloody let me update this.**

Ty's POV

I opened my eyes to see the front room. I groaned, having landed on my back.

I looked up to see Morgan in my face.

"So, how you doing, lover-boy?" Morgan asked. I sighed, laying my head back down.

"I'd like to get some rest," I muttered. Flamer chuckled, looking at something beside me.

"Well, after this development, I think you'll want to." Flamer said, pointing beside me.

I turned my head to see a female Umbreon morph, looking exactly as I had as a girl, laying on the floor beside me. She groaned, rubbing her head.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked. I groaned in annoyance.

"So let me get this straight; I've been split into two people of the opposite gender," I asked. Wulfy happily nodded, her tail wagging. I looked to my female counterpart. She looked to me.

In a silent moment of mutual understanding, we nodded our heads and stood up.

"So, I'm Ty, what'll we name you?" I asked. She thought for a moment, then looked to Flamer. He shrugged.

"I think I'll call myself Tia, for now," She said, looking to me. I gained a smug look on my face.

"Yeah, that's what I'd call myself if I was stuck like that," I said with a grin. She smiled.

"Great mind think alike," She said. I chuckled.

"Why thank you, I say so myself as well." I said. She giggled. A problem then occurred to me.

"Sooooo, where's she going to be sleeping?" I asked, my hands behind my head. Flamer seemed to ponder if for a moment, then he looked to Morgan.

"Well, since Wulfy's been living in Mega's trailer more…Maybe Tia can take Wulfy's place in Morgan's room?" Flamer said in thought.

Tia gained a slight grin. I smirked. Flamer didn't seem to get it, but Torie turned off the camera and slapped him.

"Flamer! Tia and Morgan can't share the same room! Tia was also Ty at one point! For crying out loud, they were boyfriend and girlfriend once!" Torie yelled, a slight blush on her face.

"She may still be straight," Flamer pointed out. Tia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Just want to point out, if you leave me in a room with a guy, I'm pretty sure someone's not going to have a nice night." Tia pointed out. Torie sighed in defeat, Flamer scratching the top of his head.

"So, what happens now?" Skills asked. I looked out the window, seeing it was almost dusk.

"I say we get some shut eye. It's about time anyways," I said. Tia seemed to agree with me, yawning.

Skills rolled his eyes, going upstairs.

"If it's all the same to you guys, I think I'll be doing the same." Morgan said, stretching before walking up the stairs.

Me and Tia walked up the stairs before trading glances.

"Is it just me, or does this seem like a brother-sister relationship?" I asked. Tia giggled.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Yeah, I think it might be, bro," Tia said with her tongue sticking out.

"I don't think I ready for the term 'bro' to start popping in normal conversations. Pretty sure you feel the same way, sis," I said, teasingly pushing her. She grumbled, seeing my point.

"How are we going to split our stuff? I mean, I still know most out passwords," Tia asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know yet. We'll figure it out later. Hopefully, we can make some duplicates for you so you can have the same amount of fun," I responded. She sighed, coming up to Morgan's room.

"See you tomorrow then?" Tia asked. I nodded.

"Definitely," I said, walking to my own room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wulfy!" Cassandra yelled happily, tackle-hugging Wulfy. Wulfy laughed, falling down.

"Man, how long did it take me to find you guys?" Eon asked, coming in with a black fedora. Cassandra looked to Eon and stuck out her tongue.

"You had to literally pull another Ty from another universe where I don't exist to find us." Cassandra commented. Wulfy chuckled, getting up.

"Well, at least you found us. Now, we can get more done!" Wulfy said happily. Ty-9 came out of the shadows, grinning.

"With me here, I think it might be a bit faster." Ty-9 said, coming over to hug Cassandra. Cassandra giggled.

"And what about you, you adorable little fluff ball! Why can't I find a version of you in my universe?" Ty-9 asked, ruffling Cassandra's hair affectionately.

"Hate to break this little happy fest up, but we've still got that problem," A Mega in a labcoat interrupted, looking over a paper.

"A, Fritz, what's the problem?" Wulfy asked. Fritz, the Mega's nickname, sighed.

"It seems that Ty, Ty Prime that is, currently in a coma like state. The area that you entered was actually an extremity of a dream. Due to Ty' erratic nature, some parts of the dream are becoming real." Fritz explained. Ty-9 whistled.

"Didn't know I was possible of that. Might not need to fall into a coma anytime soon then," Ty-9 said. Cassandra laughed.

"No, definitely not," Cassandra said after laughing.

"So, what can we do to get Ty out of it?" Eon asked. Ty-9 looked to Eon then shook his head.

"We can't do anything, the dream's too unstable with Mega, Wulfy, Inky, and Skills in there. We have to wait and by my estimation, it should take about a month." Fritz explained. Eon sighed.

"Well, I guess that option's out of the window," Eon said, rubbing his head nervously. Wulfy looked to him with a skeptical look.

"You were thinking about going in there to kill something, weren't you?" Wulfy asked, Eon sighing in confirmation.

"Well, all we gotta do then is just guard Ty Prime 'till he wakes, right?" Ty-9 asked. Someone chuckled nearby.

"Funny you should mention 'guard'." Mundo said, coming out of the shadows in a humanoid body. It seemed to be male, purely humanoid. His hair was blonde, a long lock of hair draped over his left eye. His face was sharp, his skin almost deathly pale. He wore a thin fit black leather jacket with blue jeans. His hand's veins seemed to pulse blue with power. His voice was raspy, as if hoarse, but conveyed power nonetheless.

"Mundo, what the heck are you doing here?" Ty-9 asked, clearly shocked. Wulfy pulled out an experimental gun. Eon pointed his twin Deagles at Mundo, growling. Fritz ran away, going towards a large door. Cassandra's hands were enveloped in a purple light.

However, Ty-9 walked up to Mundo and attempted to poke him.

To everyone's surprise, except Ty-9's, the finger passed right through.

"I thought so. You couldn't just obtain a body out of nowhere. You've gotta get one from a willing host." Ty-9 said. Mundo grinned.

"Indeed. You're always so impeccable. But you have yet to find out why I've appeared now," Mundo said, moving through Ty-9 and towards Cassandra. Cassandra moved back, knowing she could do nothing about Mundo.

"But it helps when the Host is in a coma," Mundo said, laughing. Ty-9's eyes went down to prinpricks. He looked at Mundo with fear.

"You know what would happen if you were to possess him," Ty-9 asked, rhetorically. Mundo cackled evilly. Eon looked to Ty-9 with confusion.

"What happens if he possesses Ty, over there?" Eon asked. Wulfy wet her lips, slightly paniced.

"If he possesses Ty Prime 2, every single other Ty Prime, except 1, will fall, and then ones like me will just phase out of existence. We're them, just without certain parts of our lives," Ty-9 explained. Wulfy looked to Ty-9 with a bewildered expression.

"And why not Ty Prime 1?" Wulfy asked. Mundo scowled.

"Ty Prime 1 is at the center of the Ty multiverse, the part where all ends split. If he dies, so does most of your reality. But the problem is, I can't attack him directly. I can only show up in short bursts, blocking him from continuing his story," Mundo explained, walking through Cassandra and towards Ty Prime.

"What the hell are you if you're that strong?!" Eon yelled in anger. Mundo laughed.

"I exist everywhere, in many different forms, attacking each prime member. Some call me Reality, others call me Mundo, some even call me, 'Writer's Block'. But I really am just a suspension of creativity. I am unoriginality," Mundo said, cackling. Eon shook for a moment, then seemed to remember something.

"Zoey… I have to check on Zoey!" Eon cried, jumping through a black portal. Mundo smirked. Wulfy growled.

"I'm not letting you leave just yet," Wulfy said. Mundo laughed once more.

"Don't you get it? Wulfy, you can't stop me together. You must face me alone." Mundo said, his face getting dark.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Wulfy almost cried. Mundo's right eye flickered, magic-like red fire coming from it.

"I've been facing a battle against all of you, and I've. Been. Winning." Mundo cackled.


	19. Chapter 19: Et Mundo

Ty's POV

I couldn't sleep as the sun rose above the horizon, the sun catching in my eyes. I groaned, rolling over.

But sadly, that only made me more alert.

And more awake.

With a sigh, I sat up, yawning. I looked to my right, seeing Skills sleep peacefully on his back, an arm above his eyes.

I got out of bed, taking off my white shirt and changing into some more comfortable clothes.

In no time at all, I was in my signature grey t-shirt, black sweatpants with neon stripes down the sides, and black jacket. It had a hole in one of its pockets.

Quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Skills, I opened the door. I creaked slowly, revealing the familiar hall. I walked out, making my way down the stairs. Eventually, I came to the kitchen.

To my lack of surprise, Tia was already up, drinking some kind of orange juice. She was dressed in one of Morgan's white shirts, a smiling kitten face on the shirt. Her pants were a bit stretched, but what was expected due to them being blue jeans. She had some of my spare headphones around her neck.

"So, let me guess, couldn't stay asleep with that sun on the horizon?" I asked, stretching a bit. Tia sighed and shook her head.

"No, I had a nightmare," She said, idly swirling her juice. A bit of my hair stood on end. I never normally had nightmares.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then decided to change the subject.

"Flamer came through here. Said he was going to meet a friend. Something about 'He hasn't been in contact with me for the past three weeks', I don't really know for sure, though." Tia said. I scratched the back of my head a bit.

"Maybe it's Storm or another old friend," I trailed off, looking over my shoulder.

There, behind me, was Morgan, whose hair was frizzled beyond recognition. She was wearing a pink shirt, writing on it saying, 'He's mine, not yours'. She was wearing some kaki slacks, lounging on the couch, almost comically.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. Tia looked guilty for a moment, and then turned to me.

"I didn't seem to take everything from you, but I also seemed to gain some new traits. One happened to be I snore." Tia said. I suppressed a giggle.

"Anything else that I might need to know?" I asked. Tia sighed, blushing a bit.

"I don't like peanut butter anymore, but I love cheese even more now," Tia said. I made something between a gag and a laugh.

"I don't fault you for your tastes, but seriously? Not liking peanut butter is borderline 'heresy'." I said. She sighed, and then bit her lip.

"Something else? Common' spit it out. We are the same person after all," I said, my hands behind my head. She stuttered for a bit, but then started to blush even harder.

"Is it about Morgan?" I asked, a teasing smile on my face.

"N-no!" She almost shouted, her face extremely red.

"Ooh! Is it Gary? I can see that happening." I said jokingly. She puffed out her cheeks, looking to me.

"If I tell you, promise you won't tell him," Tia asked. The blush was still slightly present. I sighed.

"Look, you were once me. You know I probably won't be able to keep that promise, so come on, tell me," I said, leaning slightly on the island in the kitchen. By this point, Morgan rubbed her eyes, stretching.

"B-b-but," Tia stuttered, her face almost crimson.

"Come on, or I'll tell Morgan she's gotta decide between me or you!" I nudged her.

"It's Skills!" Tia blurted. I stepped back, slightly surprised. Morgan looked to us with confused face.

"Wait, why Skills? As much as I'd hate to play devil's advocate, he doesn't sound like someone I'd like to be with romantically," I stated, looking to Tia with a slightly bewildered expression. Morgan started walking up to us.

"W-well, I- I mean, I just," Tia started stuttering, only for Morgan to come around and hug Tia, and start petting her hair.

"Come one, you don't have to explain it, least not yet," Morgan said, comforting Tia, while shooting me a dirty look. I held my hands up in defense.

I could help but feel helpless.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wulfy fell to her feet as she looked across her world.

It was frozen in time, some people in the middle of ordering food, other playing games. One was even walking out of the lottery, his hands in the air.

But there was not a future for them.

"There are certain side effects when a so-called, 'tether' leaves. Sometimes, the universe is merciful, and 'tethers' itself to another host, like with Ty Prime 2. But with others, the universes stop until they come back, waiting. And then there are these cases, where the entire world stops until the original 'tether' comes back. Truly a shame, Builder," Mundo said, floating behind Wulfy. Mundo snapped his fingers, a large black, multi-eyed beast coming out of the condensed shadows.

"I'll take my leave for the other worlds. Maybe then I'll find someone who didn't abandon their duties," Mundo said, cackling. The large beast he was riding hopping through a large, shadowy portal with Mundo cackling all the way.

Wulfy fell to her knees, sobbing slightly, her head in her hands.

"If only he was still alive. Oh god, Icy, I miss you." Wulfy cried, tears streaming from her face.

Ty-9 came up behind her, patting her on the back affectionately.

"It's not your fault, or his. It's Mundo's fault," Ty-9 said, comforting Wulfy.

"But, I lied so much! I couldn't handle the pressure! I'm a failure!" Wulfy cried, hugging Ty-9 tightly.

"Don't beat yourself up for something out of your control. You did your best, and that's what matters. Come one, pick up the scraps of your failure and live up to your title, Builder," Ty-9 said, rubbing Wulfy on the back. Wulfy sniffed, some tears still coming out.

"You're never alone, and you're never helpless. Never forget that," Ty-9 said, helping Wulfy through a portal to a room filled with plushies.

As they left, they failed to notice that the ball between a pair of kids, one a Zoruark Morph and the other a Mew morph, moved just a fraction of an inch to the latter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, what are we doing here again? I thought we were going to relax today," Morgan asked, her hands behind her head. She was bundled up in a large blue winter coat, mittens on her hands.

"Remember what happened? I think it's about time we took this one down," I said, an axe in my hands, the black jacket I was originally wearing giving myself enough warmth.

"But does it have to be the one here?" Tia complained, looking at the tree within the perfume shop. Zoe was currently out, though they got her permission to chop the darn thing out. Tia was currently in a grey winter coat, gloves on her hands.

"Because we don't really know where the other ones are. Plus, it'd be nice to do Zoe a slight favor," I explained, readying the axe.

"Alright, I'm ready for whatever it's going to throw at us," Tia said. Morgan nodded as well.

I swung down the axe, the bark splitting apart, black ooze trickling out of the trunk.

I tensed as I felt a small ripple, the tree gradually dying off, shrinking until it popped out of existence. I tensed, and looked around the room.

My jaw almost dropped as I saw something behind me, the form almost indescribable.

"Ty Renegada. It seems the seals I used to put you in this slumber are being broken. No matter, for you shall never find the last one, where the dead roam," the creature said, vanishing in the blink of an eye. I turned to Morgan. She was shaking. I came up to her, and shook her.

"Morgan! Are you alright?" I asked. She shivered.

"I don't like that thing…" She said. My jaw dropped.

"You saw that beast as well?!" I almost screamed. She had a similar reaction.

"Wait, you saw it too?" Morgan asked. We both had the same thought, and turned to Tia.

She was on the floor, writhing in only what I could assume was agony.

"Tia! Hold up, we'll help you!" Morgan said. I tensed up. When Morgan had the vision, she simply fell unconscious, and I don't know what happened to me, but I could guess that this wasn't normal.

"Tia!" I yelled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tia's POV

"Guys?" I asked, looking around. I was no longer in a perfume shop, instead on a barren wasteland, various destroyed structures around me. I almost jumped as a shockwave shook the city.

I turned, only to see an almost indescribable creature.

"I am Mundo, the lack of creativity. Tell me, what creature are you? You do not seem natural." The creature said, 'looking' at me with the large hole.

"I-I'm a pokemorph, and Umbreon specifically," I said. I mentally kicked myself for telling him what I was. What if he wanted to kill me?

"Hmm, another one. They just keep coming. Tssch. When's Ty going to send me a challenge?!" Mundo said, bringing down a large paw to crush me.

I dodged out of the way, sliding a bit as I regained my footing.

"Hmm? So he made something worthwhile?" Mundo seemed to ask. He then seemed to shrug. He was an almost gelatinous blob, so I couldn't tell.

With amazing speed, he lunged forward, slicing the ground in front of him. I moved out of the way, looking at Mundo with confusion.

"Stay still!" Mundo yelled, intending to crush me with two writhing tentacles. I, somehow, pulled out a shadow saber, slicing the things off.

"How, not one of you has been able to stand up to me yet!" Mundo cried. I sliced down, cleaving Mundo in half. He shifted back together, however.

He outstretched his body, intent on suffocating me. I ran, moving out of the fleshy blob's way.

"Hey, just a little suggestion; don't attack strangers, you don't know what they're capable of," I quipped, bouncing away. Mundo snarled, before a storm cloud brewed overhead.

"More of them?!" Mundo cried, three being coming down in front of him. One was a large bipedal insectoid lizard, four swords in his hands.

The next was a crystal-like golem, a scythe in his 'hands'.

The last was a fox, her hair rustling in the wind. She had a sniper rifle on her hip, her red lipstick immediately prominent.

"Mundo, for crying out loud, just stop. We won't win, and neither shall you. At least if you give up, you don't have to worry about being sliced to pieces." The Crystal Golem said.

"I…Will…NEVER…YEILD!" Mundo howled, charging towards the three who just appeared.

"Alright boys, you ready for this one again?" The fox asked. The insectoid lizard chuckled.

"Yeah, let's banish him to another dimension," He said.

With a swirl of amazing power, a blue portal appeared, sucking in Mundo. The Crystal Golem then turned to me.

"So, Ty, how you doing? Miss us?" He said.

I gasped as I awoke in Ty's arms. He was checking my face to see if I was alright.

"Man, I thought learning CPR would never pay off," He said happily. Morgan was focused on the non-existent road, driving through the Forest in the Humvee.

"So, Tia, what'd you see? It must have taken forever if you were out that long enough." Morgan asked, never taking her eyes off the area in front of her.

"The thing is, I don't know how to describe half of it," I said, rubbing the back of my head slightly. I then blushed in realization.

"Wait! You use CPR on me?!" I hollered. Ty seemed to sigh as I missed him with a punch.

"I didn't do mouth to mouth!" He cried in protest.


	20. Chapter 20: Revenge of the Forgotten

Cassandra groaned, getting up. She was still a pokemorph, having one a light grey sweater and some blue jeans.

A flash to old times.

It was then that Cassandra noticed that she was in some kind of cave. It also seemed to go forever.

"Guys?" Cassandra shouted into the blackness. It echoed slightly, sending a slight chill down her spine. She looked on, seeing darkness on all sides. With a shiver, she moved forward, no end in sight. She heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Haha, so you've come back," Someone said. Cassandra turned, only to see a frighteningly familiar sight.

It was a zombie-like creature; he had a black cloak hood over his head. His eyes were rotted out, blue lights replacing them. His bare, rotting chest was exposed, no organs visible. He was twirling an ace of spades in his left hand, which was on a black wooden podium. He smiled.

"It's been so long, Cassandra." He said, looking Cassandra in the eyes. Cassandra took a step back, her fur on edge.

"Not you," Cassandra said in disbelief, shuddering. The Zombie figure rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's me. Never did find out my name, did you? Yeah, yeah, introduction to limbo, yada yada." The zombie said, clearly annoyed, as if going through this more than once. He picked up a stone tablet, putting some glasses on.

"But! Before you go on about 'how could have this happened', I need to let you know; someone, or rather, a couple of someones, are waiting for you." The zombie continued, gesturing to the right with a grand wave. Cassandra slowly looked, and was soon mortified.

There, stood Ty. He entirely skeletal, blood splotches along his bones. His clothes were torn asunder and were barely holding onto his body. His eyes were gone, giving the impression he was blind. His left ear was missing, along with some fingers. He was wearing the remnants of a grey shirt, sweatpants, and a semi-formal black jacket

"Come on! Don't keep me waiting!" Ty said, his skeletal features showing, his skull a bloody red,

"Dad…no…." Cassandra whimpered out, stepping back. Ty heard her, his ear twitching.

"What's wrong? Common', I'm over here." Ty said, opening his arms, as if expecting a hug. Cassandra started hyperventilating, her hands coming to her chest.

"I'm here, too… Just wait until I'm done with you…" Mundo moaned, coming out of the shadows. His eyes were gouged out with large stakes, his hands and feet purple due to the nooses around the limbs.

Another skeletal Umbreon was shown, almost identical in wear as Ty, vines coming out her hair and covering her eyes, her feet nailed to the floor. She motioned forward, showing that she was blinded by the vines.

"Who's there? I can't tell…" She asked, looking around.

Finally, a glitching Skills came into view. He looked to Cassandra with a smile, his left eye covered with rainbow static.

"Hey kid, don't worry, I got this," Skills said, before seeming to teleport around and struggle to get back in front of Cassandra. When he was back in front of Cassandra, he was frowning a bit.

"I think," Skills said, looking around.

"Come on, join them," The zombie at the podium said. Cassandra shook her head. He shrugged.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you." He said, putting a mirror in front of Cassandra.

Cassandra's outfit was now ruined; blood staining her sweater, a starscape condensing wherever there was an open cavity. Crystal sprouted from her back, jet black in color, molten gold starting to pour from her eyes, which were now home to red lights. White crystal started to encase her feet, slowly traveling up her body.

"No…NO!" Cassandra screamed, waking herself up.

With a large gasp, Cassandra was upright in her bed, the grey pillow keeping its shape.

Cassandra observed her surroundings. It was the original mansion built in her home universe. Everything was grey, however, and unmoving.

No wind was blowing, no rain falling. The moon still hung in the sky, which was now a tapestry of grey and white specks, the moon hiding behind a blanket of shadow.

Cassandra was in the clothes she went to sleep in; a white shirt, grey underwear. She sighed.

Another nightmare. They just wouldn't stop coming, especially after Mundo stopped attacking the facility.

Cassandra got up and went to Mega to see if he could make a cup of coffee.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty woke up, stretching a little bit. He rolled out of his bed, landing on his knees, before standing up.

"That was such a strange dream. I couldn't see… Heard someone though, sounded like Cassandra…" Ty muttered to himself, going into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror.

He was bleeding, badly. Not just from his ear, but his fingers too. There was blood in his shirt.

"What the hell…" Ty said, taking off his shirt, revealing his chest.

It looked like he had been sliced, three major cuts on his chest. His ear was bleeding, but only at the start. There was no cut mark, so it must have bleed through the skin. His fingers, however, had small items in them. Upon pulling them out, and lots of pain, he found out they were nails; nails from a nail-gun.

"…What the…" Ty said, patching himself up. The wounds didn't seem to heal, either. He sighed, holding onto the sink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tia woke up, nearly jumping out of her new bed. She felt terrible for some reason. It didn't help she had a nightmare. How come that voice was familiar?

She went to the bathroom in her room. She came in and looked at the mirror.

She had a large cut along her cheek, blood coming out. She also found some vines in her hair, which annoyed her. After putting a band-aid on the cut, she got all the vines out of her hair.

"I swear, when I find whoever did this…" She trailed off, now noticing that she was bleeding from her feet. She groaned, bending down to inspect her feet.

She was shocked to find nails within the centers of her feet. Thankfully, they didn't inhibit movement, but they were hard to pull out. They were clearly from a nail-gun, but she didn't know if anyone in house had one. She sighed, patching the wounds up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mundo woke up, startled. He patted himself, making sure that his human self was still in one piece. He sighed in relief, glad that whatever transpired earlier didn't happen. He looked around seeing himself back within the crystal he had retreated too.

"Damn these human bodies. They sleep, require sustenance, and have emotions…" Mundo cursed, looking to the reflective wall. He saw himself glaring back.

"Stop looking at me…" Mundo growled, the mirror mimicking his action. The sound only made it worse, making him think that the reflection had said it before him. He tried looking away, but he saw his reflection again.

"Stop…" Mundo warned. But his warning was to no one, and only he heard it.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Mundo screamed, throwing his fist at the reflective surface of the crystal, shattering it slightly. He looked to the right, seeing it again.

This kept going until all the surfaces were shattered, Mundo not able to see a solid part of his reflection.

He didn't notice that he was grinning, or that he was crying, tears flowing from his face to his chin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty's POV

I walked out of my room, cursing lightly.

Those nails had done a number on my hands. Pulling them out wasn't a pleasant experience, nor was bandaging myself up.

I was immediately greeted by Tia, who had bandaged up her legs. She was picking something out of her hair, which looked to be vines.

"You alright, Tia?" I asked. Tia looked up to me, a large band-aid on her cheek.

"I should ask the same thing to you, Ty," she said, staring at me. Her eyes briefly looked to my hands.

"What happened?" She asked, looking to me with concern. I sighed.

"I woke up with nails in my fingers, blood coming out of my chest and ear…" I said, motioning to my left ear. I shook my head, sighing at how silly it sounded. She looked worried, however.

"I woke up with nails in my feet and vines in my hair…" She said, trailing off. I was about to talk, only to be interrupted by a loud scream going throughout the house. Me and Tia, both looked in the general direction. It came from Moran's room.

I ran over, Tia limping. I opened the door to see Morgan clinging to the bed as a female, zombie-like Flareon Morph cornered her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I shouted. The Flareon zombie looked to me before snarling and tackling me down to the ground.

"WATCHER! YOU FORGOT ME!" She yelled, spit hitting my face. Tia tackled the Flareon in return, pinning her to the floor.

I rushed over to Morgan, who was crying in a fetal position while Tia punched the crap out of the zombie Flareon.

"Are you alright?" I asked, hugging her. Morgan mumbled quickly something incoherent, before I heard another snarl.

I looked behind me to see a Baleef Morph, also zombie. He snarled.

"How could you forget me as well?!" he cried, black puss coming out of his eye sockets.

"Who the hell are you people? And why are you attacking us?" I asked. The Baleef just growled, tackling me.

I grunted as I hit the ground. The Baleef Morph roared in my face. I tried to punch him, only for him to catch my hand and punch my face with his free hand.

"YOU. FORGOT. US!" The Baleef said, repeatedly punching my face.

I heard a chainsaw, the Baleef's face cut in half by the chainsaw.

I threw the Baleef of me, it's body dissolving. I then looked up, seeing Skills there, holding the chainsaw. He sighed.

"Where were you?" I asked. He groaned a bit.

"Had to deal with an intruder of Flamer's." Skills simply said. We heard Tia struggle a bit as the Flareon got on top of her. Skills looked to Morgan for a moment, and then grimaced.

"Hold on, I got this," He said, moving past me to Morgan. I got up, looking to him.

Without warning, Skills thrust the Chainsaw through Morgan's abdomen, blood splattering everywhere. I screamed, running to Skills. He ran, going past me and to Tia. I went over to Morgan, only for her form to change to a zombie-like Zekrom. It coughed.

"Hahaha…What a meme…You fell for that…ha ha-ha ha…" The Zekrom said, slowly dying. I then looked around, trying to find Morgan. I heard Tia scream slightly, and the chainsaw stop. I quickly went around and saw Tia being held down by the Flareon, who had slashed her clothes.

"Get off of her you bitch!" I yelled, tackling the Flareon to the ground. She snarled at me. I threw her into the wall. She winced.

I then kicked her face, it seeming to explode like a crushed tomato.

Her lifeless body slid all the way down to the ground. Tia stood up, looking around.

"Where's Skills?" She asked. I turned around, only to see Skills embracing a zombie Riachu Morph.

"Skills, I…" The Riachu was about to say, only for Skills to silence her with a 'shh'.

"I didn't forget you, and that's what's important," Skills said, looking to the Riachu eyes. She seemed to cry, her body slowly dissolving.

"Can I…?" She started. Skills shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you can't…" Skills said, hugging the Riachu harder. Tia looked to me with a disgusted face. I tried to hide my disgust, though.

"I'm happy at least you remember me," the Riachu said, her body fully dissolving into dust.

"Uh, Skills, who were they?" I asked. Skills sighed.

"Memories. Just memories, Ty." Skills said, walking to his room.

"Skills, wait," Tia said, motioning to Skills. Skills stopped, his eyes overshadowed by his hair. He was frowning.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Tia asked. Skills made no reply, only looking away.

A tear dropped to the floor in front of him.

He opened the door and went inside his room.

"I think we're missing someone…" Tia said, looking elsewhere.

I nodded, moving towards Morgan's room. We found her in the shower, muttering something about how she was really sorry.

"Come here. No need to worry about that now. We've still got each other," I said, pulling her into a hug. Tia then decided to hug me from behind. I groaned slightly before petting Morgan's hair. I felt Tia cry into my shirt. I let a few tears go myself.

"It's been a long night. How about we all go to sleep," I said, trying to get out of Morgan and Tia's room. I wasn't allowed to leave, though.

After three minutes, I sighed, going to the bed with them.

"Fine, I'll be here. Just don't get any ideas…" I said, lying down with them. They curled around me as I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Race to Finish

**I think we're getting near the end. Are we? You tell me.**

Ty's POV

I groaned as I woke up, the sun coming through the blinds and hitting my eyes.

I immediately remembered what had happened last night, moving up to check Morgan and Tia.

They were snuggled around me; Tia had a small pool of drool around her face, while Morgan was tightly holding onto me.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" I groaned out, stretching my arms. Morgan's ear moved, showing that she was waking up.

"I'm up, I'm up… Where's the eggs?" She asked, rubber her eyes. I got out of the bed, Morgan still holding onto me.

"I'm gonna go make them, if you don't mind." I said, moving to go out the door. Morgan still held on.

"Don't mind me, I'll be *yawn* here," She said, still holding on. I rolled my eyes, going downstairs with Morgan half asleep and clinging to my body.

When I got down to the kitchen, I saw Skills and Flamer having a conversation. Neither looked too happy.

"-So you're telling me that she was my original wife?" Flamer asked, as if repeating a question. Skills sighed, nodding his head.

"Still don't know where they came from… Maybe the researchers triggered some kind of allergic reaction…" Skills trailed off, twirling his thumbs around each other.

"I still have a hard time believing this… We're some kind of *static*?" Flamer asked, as if nothing was wrong. Skills cringed.

"Yeah… You kinda are… and could you not say that around me? It comes out as static…" Skills said. I decided to jump into the conversation.

"Yo, what's up?" I said, walking over to them. Skills almost jumped on top of the fridge, while Flamer looked to me with a tired expression.

"Hey, Watcher, how you doing?" Flamer asked, rubbing his face with a hand. I paused for a second. No one had called me that in a long time. Why did it feel familiar?

"Uh, I was just coming in here to discuss what happened last night with Skills. That and cook some food." I explained, rubbing the back of my head. Morgan held up a hand and tiredly waved.

"Oh, that," Skills cringed, looking to me and Flamer. Flamer sighed, looking to Skills with a disappointed glare. I looked at him quizzically.

"It'd be best explained once you're done with the trees," Skills said, trying to dodge the question. I wasn't impressed.

"Come on man, it's too damn early in the morning for this…Stop keeping all these secrets, and for once, come clean with me…" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. Morgan got off my back and started walking to the fridge.

"That's the thing; I can't. If I tell you now, lots of bad things will happen." Skills said, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Like what?" I asked. Skills sighed.

"Uh, oh boy…" Skills started, laughing nervously. I slumped.

"Lemme' guess; you can talk about them but you don't want to think about them or think their really harsh." I said, rubbing my hand through my hair.

"Pretty much. One could be us dying, but that's a maybe." Skills explained, chuckling nervously. I sighed.

"Fine, keep your damned secrets. I'll find out soon enough, anyways." I groaned, moving to the kitchen.

"Are you going to explain them to him?" Flamer asked as I turned away.

"I don't know how to explain it to myself first. Gotta find out how they got out anyways." Skills said, going out the door.

I sighed, turning to Morgan, who was leaning down in front of the fridge looking for something. She seemed to notice me.

"Eggs or milk?" She asked. I heard Tia groan as she came down the stairs, knowing what that joke meant.

"This isn't the first time, and it probably won't be the last." I muttered, going for one of the pans under the sink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why'd the room suddenly grow really freaking dark?" Blaze asked, looking up from his giant pile of cash that some thug had just put on his dest. The thug shrugged.

"I dunno, boss-man. But if your gonna need the help from the Crash Gang, you'd betta' pay up all this cash," the thug said, eyeing the cash on Blazes desk. Blaze scoffed.

"No way, I'm not paying your little group. I'm demanding cash so you can help me." Blaze retorted. The thug got a little angry.

"Look, that's not how the deal works! I works for you, get the payment, then book it! Not, I works for you, I pays for it, then leave penniless!" the thug yelled, pointing at Blaze. Blaze didn't flinch.

"When we're done, you'll be glad you paid me." Blaze said calmly, looking past the thug. The thug picked Blaze up by the collar.

"I've about had it with you stuck-up pokemorphs thinkin' that the rest of us is weak. Either you pay us for our services, or there ain't no services at all!" The thug yelled; spit flying into Blaze's face. Blaze smiled a bit. The thug was confused for a moment.

"You're all the same." Mundo said from behind the thug. The thug turned around to see a large, almost indescribable pile of ooze and impossibility.

"What the hell is that thing?!" the thug yelled, falling back on the desk, having let go of Blaze. Blaze straightened his suit.

"A friend of mine who wishes to destroy this world. You either are with him, or not. So choose." Blaze said coldly. The thug looked from Mundo to Blaze and back to Mundo. Something was stirring in his heart, something cold. With a bright flash of light, the thug was replaced with an Umbreon morph with Ty's usual clothes, but no scars.

"No. I'm not about to have some world I care about become destroyed for no reason. Sorry, Blaze, but it's about time we ended this." Ty-9 said, looking Blaze in the eye.

"I-but-How?! You're not supposed to know about me yet!" Blaze cried. Mundo scoffed.

"This one isn't Ty Prime, like the one in this world. No, this is Ty-9. One that never met Morgan or Cassandra!" Mundo bellowed, moving towards Ty-9. It was then that the lights that were out suddenly turned red.

"Alert, virus detected, removing virus now." A robotic voice, similar to Skills, said. With a small flash of red light, Mundo was 'deleted' from the reality.

"Sorry man, but we can't have you here. It's about time for Ty-Prime to wake up." Ty-9 said as Mundo was 'deleted' from existence.

"You'll never be rid of me," Mundo cried. Ty-9 shook his head.

"But from here, yeah, we will." Ty-9 said as the last of Mundo was 'deleted'.

Blaze stood there with his mouth ajar, the thug once standing before him now replaced with a version of Ty that survived the Ty-War. Ty-9 looked at Blaze with a surprised look.

"Considering the last time, I'm surprised you aren't in a mecha suit trying to kill me." Ty-9 said. Blaze shook himself out of his shock to address the question.

"Well, a lot of things have changed from the original illusion; for one, this one is more realistic and not jumbled together last-minute, like the original. Secondly, it's taking more time, and has more experience. Lastly, it wasn't really initiated by Ty, but it is being kept up by him." Blaze explained. Ty-9 stroked his chin.

"So, who started it?" Ty-9 asked. Blaze shook his head.

"I believe you already know." Blaze said, sitting down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ty's POV (Prime!)

I opened my eyes to see Tia on my chest, Morgan nowhere to be seen. I yawned and looked around.

And then Skills slammed open the door.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe there're here, it's been so long and I…" Skills rambled off, running up the stairs. I blinked my eyes a bit before looking at Tia's face. She was waking up.

"What was Skills talking about? I didn't catch all of it." Tia said, getting off of me. I shrugged as I sat up.

"I dunno, I wasn't able to catch it all either." I responded. Storm then walked through the door, with what looked to be Phalanx. I shot up right and so did Tia.

"Phalanx! What are you doing here?!" I yelled. Phalanx put up his hands in defense.

"Here to do something that needed to be done." Phalanx said cryptically. Storm groaned.

"Ty, Tia, we don't have time for this. We just got a lead on a black tree! It's in the reverse world." Storm said, going downstairs. I blinked in surprise.

"Wait, it's in the reverse world? How are we going to get there?" I asked. Flamer came into the room next; a Charmeleon morph and an Umbreon morph that looked scarily like me also coming from upstairs.

"Got some colleagues that are here to help with that," Flamer said, motioning to the Charmeleon morph.

"I've got a special vehicle that will allow us to fold the space time gap between our world and that one. We just need to get on it." Blaze said, motioning outside. I held up my hand.

"How many of us can it carry?" I asked. Blaze scoffed.

"Twelve people. Some others will still be here." Blaze said with confidence. I sighed.

"Looks like this is gonna be a long ride." I said with a grin.

Nobody laughed at my pun.


	22. Chapter 22: Enter

"Woah! How fast does this thing go?!" Ty-9 asked as we flew over another hill. I groaned. Ever since I learned he was an alternate version of myself, I found that he was stealing all my lines, which annoyed me. Morgan was a little confused, but Tia was enjoying it a little bit.

"I like it when there's more of me. When can this happen more often?" Tia asked. Morgan shrugged, almost hitting the roof as we jumped another hill. I sighed, looking over who was in the darn tank-vehicle that Blaze had airdropped in.

Morgan, Ty-9, Myself, Tia, Flamer, Skills, Phalanx, Storm, Mistwulf, Mega, Wulfy, and Blaze were in the vehicle. Blaze was driving, of course. We flew over another hill, going a little higher than last time.

"Blaze, are you sure we will be able to transfer to the reverse world with this thing?!" Flamer yelled, holding onto the door. Blaze smirked.

"If we can get enough air on the next drop, yeah!" Blaze responded. Storm, Flamer, Phalanx, and Skills all tensed up.

"What do you mean?!" I yelled. Blaze smirked as we jumped and fell towards a lake.

"CRAP!" Ty-9 cursed as we fell through the lake into the reverse world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Everything's going good so far…" Cassandra said, a hand over her chin in worry. Squids shook their head.

"That's exactly why I'm worried. Are you sure that Eris can take that many people in that world at once?" Squids asked. Cassandra sighed. Storm chose that moment to talk.

"That's what we need; a slight overload and for the black chains to break. If that doesn't happen, we might not be able to get Ty out again." Storm said, looking to Ty-9's body as it slightly convulsed. He winced for a moment, Storm noticing.

"I don't think Ty-9 is gonna survive this…" Storm said solemnly. Cassandra shook her head.

"No, it's not gonna be him. It's gonna be someone else…" Cassandra said, looking to Eris with a concerned face as black smoke seemed to be pulled into it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"GOD DAMN IT BLAZE!" Flamer yelled at the top of his lungs as we dived down through the sky. I shook my head as I put the daydream out of my head.

With the pull of a lever, Blaze managed to turn the tank-like vehicle into a large plane. I let go of a breath I was holding, as did Morgan. Tia threw her hands in the air.

"Again!" Tia chirped. Ty-9 and I looked to her and shook our heads in synchronization.

"Alright, it should be close by! This is the point when everything messes up!" Blaze cried. I nodded, pulling out the special necklace that Blaze had given me. He said that it would boost my chaotic abilities. Tia was holding a chainsword, while Morgan was holding a double barreled shotgun. Ty-9 was unarmed, saying that he was gonna have fun.

Out of all of us, Skills was the most heavily armed; He had medkits, a rocket launcher, and a machete on him. Blaze was wearing a tuxedo with an assault rifle next to his pilot seat. Flamer was wearing slightly heavy armor, his Pokémon abilities able to pick up the fact he was unarmed. Phalanx had a sniper rifle on him. Mistwulf, Mega, Wulfy, and Storm were all unarmed.

"We're twenty-five miles away from the location!" Blaze called. Skills shook his head.

"In kilometers, please," Skills asked. Storm snorted.

"Alrighty then, it's forty kilometers, Mr. Roo," Blaze retorted. Skills grinned in slight anger.

"Oi, I resent that statement!" I said. Ty-9 was slightly surprised. Blaze seemed a bit shocked about that too. Skills was taken aback.

"I didn't know you used the metric system," Skills said. I shrugged.

"I use both. It's handy to know it both ways," I explained. Tia smirked.

"If you know what we mean," Tia added. I blushed slightly, hearing Morgan laugh uproariously. Mega was chuckling.

It was then that the vehicle shook. Blaze cursed.

"I thought you guys said you took care of this sucker!" Blaze yelled at Ty-9. Ty-9's pupil's shrunk to pinpricks.

"He's back?" Ty-9 asked in disbelief. I cursed myself.

"Of course he's back, he always is!" I yelled, "It's a common stereotype! Get used to it!"

Ty-9 sighed, knowing I was right. Skills leaned to me.

"Do you even know who's coming back?" Skills asked. I thought for a moment.

"Would his common name happen to be Spanish for world?" I asked. Skill's fur stood on end, as did Ty-9's.

"How did you know about Mundo!" Skills yelled. Blaze cried in shock. Someone outside gasped, not sure if it was Mundo or not.

"You mean you know who Mundo is?!" Blaze cried. I shrugged.

"I've been having dreams that come at random about some Espeon morph who calls herself Morgan and some large molasses-like slosh of skin and nothingness commonly referred to as Mundo." I responded as Blaze regained control of the vehicle. Mega facepalmed.

"Of course he would remember, he always does!" Mega cried. The entire vehicle shook as Blaze lost control again.

"Alright, abandon ship!" Blaze said, pushing a big red button. I was barely able to respond before the floor vanished beneath us, letting us fall in the chairs we were sitting in.

I immediately pushed the red button that said parachute on the chair. Within a second, the entire chute came out and let me slowly go down to the nearest landmass, which was sideways.

"God, I hate the distortion world…" I grumbled as I landed and got out of the harness.

After getting out of the chair, I looked above me to see Giratina, glitching slightly, continue to crush the vehicle with its body until Blaze ejected.

"Guess I'm on my own from here on out…" I sighed, getting a running start towards… well, wherever I was going.


End file.
